How to Begin Again
by sselhtootandpuccih
Summary: This fan fiction takes place in modern times. Hiccup thinks he is starting a new life in college, only to find out that his bullies and the girl he has feelings for, Astrid, have followed him. How is Hiccup going to handle college, and will Astrid be a blessing or a distraction?
1. Beginning of School and History

I was just starting College. Everything was suppose to brand new for me. No more angry teachers, no more yelling father, no more bullies, and for me no more Astrid. Who is Astrid? I should probably start with who I am. I am Henry Harry Haddock III, or as people called me: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Why do people call me this? Well, I am quite scrawny. The bullies liked to say that I was a mess up, or a hiccup. Horrendous came from the fact that I suck at sports. They kept Haddock, because that is a name of an ugly fish.

Back to Astrid, I have had feelings for her since elementary school. She moved into my part of town right before our third grade year started. She came in and I couldn't have been more mystified by. Her two golden braids stopped short of her shoulders and her soft sky blue eyes seemed to glow. I watched her everyday. Every Valentine's Day I would slip a daffodil in her locker with a note saying: "You are the best girl in the world." I would never sign it. I was too scared to. I did this in middle school too. By this time puberty had hit her and she was filling out nicely. She now kept her hair in one braid and behind her head. Some people called her fat at first, so I would write in the note: "You are the most beautiful girl in the world." Once we hit high school, she was now the most wanted girl in the school. Her braided hair reached right below her shoulder blades and she was perfect. I on the other hand was in the middle of puberty. I was tall, lanky, full of freckles, and my voice squeaked. I was better with my words though. For the first three years, I gave her this note: "Dear Astrid, I can't help but express how wonderful you really are. You are not only pretty, but you are strong and intelligent. Don't ever forget how special you really are." I still never signed it. My senior year though, I was going to tell her. I had a bouquet of daffodils. A daffodil for every year I knew her. I also had a letter, but this time it read: "Will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn't say it outright. I came around the corner to the hall with the daffodils and note behind my back, but I saw her flirting with my cousin instead. I was broken hearted. I dropped the daffodils and the note and ran.

Who is my cousin? Sean Jorgenson. Also known as Snotlout. I really don't know how he got that name and neither do I care. Everyone in my class had weird names. There was Fred (who was also known as Fishlegs)and Timothy and his twin sister Ruth (Tuffnut and Ruffnut). How they got these names, I don't know and I don't care.

Well back to what I was saying. It was suppose to be brand new. I wasn't suppose to have the troubles I did before. Boy was I wrong. Fishlegs was in my first class, Biology. He and I used to be good friends before I became the social outcast. My own cousin, Snotlout, made sure of that. Fishlegs never talked to me once Snotlout made me the butt of every joke. Needless to say I didn't have the best self esteem. I ignored Fishlegs hoping my next class was better. Nope, not any better at all. I had Snotlout in my History class. He made sure to embarrass me right away. In my College Algebra class were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They both snickered as I walked in the door. I had Biology lab in the evening and guess who I had that with. You guessed it Astrid. Oh was she a beauty. She was the perfect example of a woman. Her hair was longer now and braided on the side. I sat in the back to not be seen but Astrid ended up sitting in front of me. Some guy named Dagur, sat next to her and started to flirt.

During the lab, I was very studious and got done early. As I was about to pack up, Astrid turned around.

"Hey!" she said stopping me. "Can you help me?" I looked at her lab worksheet and she had a couple questions missing. I nodded and helped her find was she was looking for. "Thanks a lot!" she smiled. I nodded and went to turn my papers in. "Your the Haddock boy aren't you?" she asked. I nodded again and left. I didn't want to talk to her. I was still getting over heartbreak.

Once back at my dorm room I let myself fall on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours feeling my broken heart beat hard against my chest. I was so glad I didn't have a roommate. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I looked at my schedule and was relieved that I only had that lab once a week. I didn't realize at the time that no matter how little I saw her, my heart just ached.

The next week in Biology Lab, Astrid sat right in front of me again. Dagur sat next to her and started to flirt. I couldn't help but feel even more hurt as she spoke to him. While we were finishing our papers Dagur turned toward Astrid.

"So Astrid, what is your favorite flower?" he asked. Astrid was silent for a while then a little smile came across her face.

"I like daffodils." she replied. I felt my aching heart start to race. It hurt so much to know that she actually like those flowers and I gave them to her.

"Really?" said Dagur. "Why daffodils?" Astrid shrugged and didn't say another word. I finished and put my lab paper in the pile. My heart was going at one hundred miles an hour. It told me: _She likes daffodils. She may love you._ But my mind kept reminding me: _It is just a coincidence she will never care for you the way you want her too. _I sighed as I walked back to my room. My heart was still mending and every week the wounds were ripped open again.

Later on that week I was on my way back to my dorm from class and Astrid walked by me.

"Oh hey, um Haddock boy!" she called. I reluctantly turned toward her.

"Hi." I said weakly. She came up to me and smiled.

"Can you help me with Biology? I thought since we are in the same class, just at different times, that we could study together." she said. I wanted to tell her no but I just ended up nodding instead. "Great!" She then started to walk away then turned toward me again. "What is your actual name? I don't want to call you the Haddock boy forever."

"H-He-Hen" I stuttered. I couldn't get myself to say my real name. As much as I hated it, I gave her my other name. "H-Hi-Hiccup."

"Well then Hiccup, I will see you tonight at nine in the library." she said writing it down in her notebook. I nodded and turned back toward my dorm.

That evening, I went to the library to reserve a study room for the two of us. It was on the second floor on the west side behind the stacks. I set up and waited for her to show. 9:00 went by and I didn't she her. 9:10, no sign of her. 9:20, I was wondering if she forgot. Finally at 9:30 she came in her cheeks flushed and panting. I stood, as a gentleman is suppose to when a lady enters a room, and finally found my voice.

"G-g-good evening." I stuttered. Astrid went to smile only to roll her eyes when I heard my cousin pounding on the door. Astrid then locked the door and sat down next to me.

"It is almost impossible to get away from that moron!" she sighed. My heart rejoiced as I heard those words and chuckled quietly. "Your smiling now. Well that's a good thing." She said pulling out her books. I instantly felt my face flush and bowed my head hoping she wouldn't see. "So are you ready?" she asked.

"Y-y-yeah... um... what d-do you w-wanna st-st-st-start with?" I couldn't believe it. I was stuttering like a complete idiot. Astrid opened her book.

"Lets see lets see if we can memorize the contents of a cell." she said. I don't know why she wanted to study, she aced everything I quizzed her on.

As I was about to leave, Astrid pulled out her College Algebra book and sighed. She then opened it and I noticed that she hadn't even made it passed problem one. Her scratch paper was loaded with the wrong equations and answers. She would write something and once she couldn't continue she would scratch it out. I was starting to hate my moral fiber. I sat back down.

"D-d-do you need h-help?" I stuttered. Astrid looked back up at me.

"Are you good at math?" she asked hopefully.

"W-well, technically this is Algebra." I said taking the book from her hands. I studied the problem and looked at her paper. "Try this." I said writing down a new equation for her. She looked carefully at the equation and started to write. After a couple tries she had the answer.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed as she looked at her perfected work. She then smiled a most enchanting smile at me. "Thank you so much Hiccup!" Feeling intoxicated by her smiled, I nodded with a goofy grin. "Please, will you tutor me for math?" she asked.

"I-it's Algebra, and sure." I replied. The rest of the time we were allowed in the library we worked on her Algebra.


	2. Stormfly and Funny Numbers

Astrid and I started meeting every night. If I wasn't teaching her Algebra, we drilled ourselves in Biology. She started acting funny. Either she would sigh, or she would study my face, which I tried to keep from flushing.

One after we finished, I noticed how dark it was. Astrid and I about parted ways, but my morals... sometimes I really hate them... I wanted to make sure she made it back safely.

"A-A-As-Astrid." I stuttered. She turned to me with a look of intrigue. "C-c-c-can I w-w-walk you back t-t-to your d-d-d-d-dorm?"

"I'm not going to my dorm." she said. I felt like an idiot and felt my face flush.

"O-oh th-then n-n-never m-m-mind." I said.

"I am going to the stables though to see my dragon. I hear you are good with dragons. Do you want to come and meet my Nadder?" she asked. I already knew her dragon. Toothless and Astrid's dragon were good friends. But I played along as if I was an idiot.

"They have stables for dragons here?" I asked. It was the first sentence I didn't even stutter on. Astrid smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I made sure of that before I registered." Astrid replied.

"If y-y-you don't m-m-mind I'd l-like t-t-to meet your dr-dr-dragon." I stuttered. I felt like such a moron. Astrid and I had a quiet walk towards the stables. I didn't mind. I couldn't seem to keep myself from sounding like a stuttering idiot. When we entered the stables, my spirits perked up. There she was in all her glory. That beautiful blue Deadly Nadder.

"This is Stormfly." Astrid said. I carefully put my hand on Stormfly's nose and scratched under her chin.

"Hey girl." I said softly. "You look pretty today." I put my head up against hers. "I wish I would have known about this place. I would have brought Toothless." Stormfly rubbed her nose into my chest to comfort me.

"You are really different around a dragon aren't you?" Astrid said. I didn't even look at Astrid and I gave a half smile as I stroked Stormfly's scales.

"Some people like dogs or cats... I like... dragons." I said.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Astrid asked. I wanted to fly, but I wouldn't want to take quality time away from a dragon and their best friend.

"No," I said leaning my head against Stormfly one more time. "I need to get back and make arrangements for Toothless to come here after fall break."

"Are you sure?" asked Astrid. I just nodded.

"See you later girl." I said to Stormfly. I started to walk out.

"Hiccup." Astrid called out. I turned shyly to face her. "Can I have your number? Just in case I am late like that one time?"

"Uh yeah..." I started. I then proceeded to tell her my number and left.

Once I got to my room my phone started to buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a new text message. I opened the text and it read: "Hey this is Astrid. If you ever want to visit Stormfly, go ahead I don't mind." I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward and shot her a text back: "Thanks."

I felt myself clinging to that text. The most beautiful, intelligent, and amazing woman in the world had texted me. I kept that message open on my phone that entire night.

The next day, I wanted to relieve some of the stress I had. Since my first class didn't start for a while. I went down to the stables. I saw Stormfly and slowly went up to her. Nadders are a bit jumpy.

"Hey there pretty girl." I said gently putting my hand on her nose. "How are you?" I then spat in my hand and rubbed my spit around her dry hide. Stormfly cooed and purred. "You like that don't yah girl?" I said. I noticed that Stormfly was panting. "Astrid already take you for a flight?" Stormfly nodded. I sighed. "You know, I don't know why, but I still have feelings for Astrid." Stormfly nudged me with care as if to show sympathy for me. "I know she doesn't have feelings for me. She is beautiful like you are and she could have a choice of any man she wants." I looked at myself. "Who would want all this? Not Astrid that's for sure." I scratched Stormfly in silence for a while and saw it was time to go. "Well girl, I have to go, but I'll be back later. I'll also bring Toothless here so you two can see each other again." Stormfly nodded and I left.

It was a really stressful day. Having a class with my rude cousin is hard. Every joke he made was aimed at me. I swear that Snotlout has set out to make my life miserable. I slowly trudged to the cafeteria. It was chicken that day. I don't mind chicken, I just prefer a grilled salmon or a cold tuna fish sandwich. I wrapped the chicken up in a napkin and put it in my shoulder bag. I knew who would like that.

After lunch I went back over to the stables and visited with Stormfly.

"Hey girl!" I said. Stormfly squawked with joy to see me. I slowly made my way up to her. "I got something for you." I said taking the chicken out of my bag. Stormfly sniffed the chicken then happily ate it. "There you go."

"Someone is spoiling you isn't he girl?" said a familiar voice. I turned toward the voice and there was Astrid smiling with one hand on her hip.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry. I sh-sh-sh-should've asked f-f-f-first." I fumbled. I felt like such a loser.

"No it's okay. I don't mind." Astrid smiled. "Stormfly loves chicken." I fell silent. "You really love dragons don't you?" she asked.

"They are important to me. Toothless is my best friend and I miss him." I said. Astrid came up close to me and I could feel my stomach tying itself into knots.

"You know, if you need to talk. I am only a text away." Astrid said. I nodded and looked back at Stormfly.

"Th-th-thank you f-f-for the of-of-offer." I said. "I gotta get... I got things I gotta... See you later!" I said and took off for my next class.

That evening, I was waiting again for Astrid to come for tutoring in Algebra. I was noticing something odd about the way she wrote down her problems. I took one of the scrap papers she had thrown away, studied it, and noticed something. Her number were mixed up. It wasn't that she did the execution of the problem wrong, it was just she put the wrong numbers in the wrong places. I started to wonder why when Astrid came in.

"Sorry I am late. I had to find a way to ditch Snotlout." She said panting. She pulled out her Algebra book and opened it up. "So let's get started." she started to write down problems and I saw it.

"Umm A-A-A-Astrid." I stumbled. "Aren't you writing down the wrong numbers?" Astrid looked at her paper then back at the book then back at the papers.

"Aw man. Not again." she whined as she erase the numbers on the paper. She started again this time going even slower, but still managed to get the numbers off.

"Astrid, you aren't copying the numbers right." I said. Astrid threw her book and shoved her papers off the desk. She had been at that same problem for a while I could tell. "Astrid, are you... are you dyslexic?" Astrid looked at me with threatening eyes.

"If you tell anyone, I will rip you limb from limb." she scowled. I actually felt better knowing that she had struggles too.

"You should have told me sooner." I said pulling things out of my bag. With a bit of paper and tape, I made her a device that would help her read on number at a time. "This should help." I showed her how to use it and Astrid finished the Algebra.

"Why didn't you say you were dyslexic?" I asked. Astrid sunk into her chair.

"I want to be perfect." she said. "Perfection doesn't include dyslexia." I put my hand on her shoulder. A bold move for me, I know.

"Astrid just because you have dyslexia doesn't mean you aren't perfect." I said. I then took her homework. "Look, your Algebra is flawless." I said. "You just need some help that is all." Astrid glared at me. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I meant... um... think of it as another tutor." I spoke. Astrid looked at me as if I nuts. "You don't mind me teaching you Algebra. This little tool is just another way to help you with your Algebra, just like I am a way to help you with your Algebra." I could see the look of contemplation on her face. "Dyslexia is not a stumbling block. It is a growing tool." After a bit of silence she smiled and punched me in the shoulder. "Hey what that for?"

"That's to make sure you don't tell anyone." She said. Astrid then hugged me. I was on cloud nine. "And that is for everything else."


	3. Relaxing and Math Tests

Even though Stormfly was a type of relief, I really needed to pound some metal. I went to the school's workshop and started helping the blacksmith with his chores. It felt good to pound out metal. All of the anger I held toward my cousin was being pounded out. After I finished, I went to library to find a good book to read and have a little me time. As I looked in the Historical Fiction my eyes rested a small book with a chilling title. _The Killer Angels_. I took it off the shelf and read the back. It was an American Civil War book. I was interested. I found a comfy chair with a footstool. I sat in the chair and propped my feet up as I slipped my MP3 out of my pocket. I put my headphones on as I turned on Owl City and started to read.

After about an hour I noticed that someone was standing next to me.

"Is it a good book?" Astrid asked. I jumped up and nearly fell over. Astrid grabbed my arm and prevented my fall.

"Astrid... hi! Hi Astrid... Hi." I stumbled. Astrid laughed and I felt my checks flush. I pushed my headphones back and closed the book.

"I'm sorry, did I embarrass you?" she asked. I just remained silent. "If I did, I apologize." My head shot up to look at her. Did she really just say that? Did someone just apologize to me?

"It's okay." I said feeling myself turning redder. Astrid looked back at the book.

"So is it a good book?" she asked. I looked at the book, I had forgotten I had it.

"Oh um yeah. I like Historical Fiction." I said. Astrid's eyes lit up.

"Really?! Me too! I was looking at this book wondering if it is any good." She said. I was already halfway through it.

"Well I'll be done with it soon. So, if you wouldn't mind waiting, I give it to you to read." I said shyly. Astrid nodded.

"Sure. That's sounds reasonable." she replied. She grabbed another book off the shelf and sat in the chair next to me. I won't lie, it was cool to have her there reading with me. I finished the book and set it next to her.

"I need to go." I said looking at the clock. Astrid smiled and nodded picking up the book I just finished. "See you later." I said.

"See you later Hiccup." Astrid smiled. I was so excited, I wasn't a bumbling idiot. That was short lived as I tripped over myself on my way to the stairs. I was so embarrassed and ran out of the library. I sat through another class. At least it wasn't History class. Actually this was the only class I didn't have anyone from my high school senior class in. It was still very boring. I pulled out my sketchbook and started to doodle. I found myself drawing Astrid by the end of the class period.

After class while I was in my room, I stared at the picture I had drawn.

"You are an idiot!" I said to myself. "She doesn't have feelings for you and yet you are falling in love all over again!" I went over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. "Look at you!" I continued. "What would she want with a talking fish bone?" I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I found myself doing that a lot. "She doesn't like you. Not in the way you want her to." Soon I felt my phone buzz. I looked at saw it was Astrid.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In my room. Why?" I asked.

"We have studying tonight remember?" she replied. I quickly looked at my watch. I had lost track of the time arguing with myself.

"I am so sorry! I will be there as soon as I possibly can!" I said jumping off my bed and heading toward the library.

"Well don't worry about that. Snotlout took our room and I kinda wanted to study somewhere else anyways. Meet me at the stables." Astrd said.

"Okay on my way." I said turning toward the stables.

"Okay buh-bye." She said.

"Bye." I said ending the call. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the stable. Astrid was sitting next to Stormfly's stall and using the tool I had given her for Algebra. She looked up at me as I walked in. "I'm sorry I was late." I panted. Astrid just smiled.

"You worry too much." she said and motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat a foot away from her. I wasn't brave enough to sit right next to her. "How are you suppose to help me if you are so far away?" she said. I then scooted closer to her, still leaving some daylight between us. We then started to work on her Algebra. She really wasn't too bad at it. She just needed a bit of guidance. I didn't even realize it but I had gotten even closer to her as we studied. Astrid finally finished and she closed her book.

"Why do you work so hard?" I asked. A sweet little smile came across her face and she looked as she was remembering a fond memory.

"I want to continue to be the best girl in the world." she said sweetly. I froze. That was from one of my valentines notes. Was she referring to that or was it something else. She turned to me and examined my face. "Are you okay?" she asked. I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah just fine." I squeaked. "I was wondering why you would think that." I said. Astrid's eyes then sparked with curiosity.

"Oh just something someone told me that I want to live up to." she said as if to get me to confess. I was not going to admit I wrote it. It would make me seem desperate.

"Oh." I said. I stood and started to pet Stormfly to calm my nerves. Astrid stood next to me.

"Well it worked." she finally said.

"What worked?" I asked.

"You are always so tense." Astrid said. "So I thought studying here would calm you down." She was right! I hadn't stuttered, mumbled, or bumbled like an idiot that entire evening.

"I guess I am just not comfortable with college yet." I lied. I knew it was because my feelings for her that I was turning into a bumbling moron. Astrid smiled then looked down.

"I have an Algebra test tomorrow." she said. "I hope I can pass it."

"You will." I said. "I have no doubt." Astrid then leaned up against me.

"Thanks Hiccup." she smiled. "That means a lot." I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage. She was touching me.

"Well I need to go." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah but lets meet here. I don't think anyone will follow me here." Astrid said. I nodded and left.

After a couple days, Astrid was becoming nervous about her test. She was waiting to find out how she did. I was walking down campus and I saw Astrid running toward me with a huge smile.

"Hiccup!" she called out waving papers. "Hiccup!" She her eyes were on fire with excitement. She ran into me and tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked. Astrid shoved the papers in my face and I took them. It was her Algebra test. She had gotten 100%. She then ripped it out of my hands, took my face in her hands, and kissed me.


	4. Bullying and Toothless

Her lips were pressed up against mine! I couldn't have been more shocked in my life. I wasn't sure if I should kiss back of not. After a little bit though, I did start to kiss back. I'll tell you right now that it was amazing. I thought her leaning against me was awesome. I didn't realize that her kissing me would make me even higher. She soon broke the kiss and hugged me again. Now that my eyes were open I noticed that Dagur and Snotlout had seen us. Not good. Not good at all. I hurriedly got out from Astrid.

"Hiccup." she started as I started to take off. "Hiccup what's wrong?"

"I am really happy for you Astrid." I said as I ran. "I really am!" Unfortunately Snotlout had found me. He came up to me and grabbed me by the shirt.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me.

"Who me? Nothing. Nope nothing at all!" I said.

"Don't lie to me... You kissed her." Snotlout said.

"Oh that. I didn't know she was going to that." I said. "She was the one who started it." Snot lout then punched me in the face.

"I don't care. Astrid is mine. Leave her alone." he said winding his fist back again. "She is mine."

"You are bugging her. From what I have seen, she is running away from you." I didn't realize I had said that out loud. I got another punch. This time in the stomach.

"You have no clue what you are talking about." Snotlout said letting go of me. "Leave her alone." He then left me alone. Instead of having supper I went to the nurse to take care of my swelling eye. If I had Toothless there I would have used his saliva. It has incredible healing properties and would take the swelling away a lot faster.

I did make plans for Toothless to come to school. Because of his tail, Toothless is coming by truck. I asked who was shipping him, and was told that Gobber was going with the trucker. I knew he was in good hands.

That evening was Biology lab. Astrid sat in front of me as usual. She saw me and rushed over.

"Hiccup, what happened to your eye?" she asked as she inspected it.

"Nothing I am fine." I said trying to get her hands away from my face as Dagur walked in.

"Hiccup, that black eye isn't nothing." Astrid said.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Okay." she said with concern. Lab started and I finished as fast as I could. I wanted out of there. I left Astrid behind with Dagur and ran to the stables. Toothless was to arrive in two days, but I needed to be with a dragon. Stormfly was happy to see me. I hugged her.

"Stormfly." I said as I embraced her. "Why? Why does Snotlout do this to me? He is my cousin. You'd think he would protect me, but no. He decides instead that I am his personal punching bag." Stormfly cooed and I then slumped to the ground. "And it's all over a girl I don't have a chance with." I said in almost a inaudible whisper. "Really punching me in the eye and the stomach? Could he at least choose one." After saying these things out loud I felt better and went to my room.

The next day, Snotlout came in to class with a black eye. I wondered what kind of brawl he got himself into. After class he took me aside and hit me harder in the stomach. I almost vommited.

"What was that for?" I gasped.

"Being a tattle-tale." he said walking away. I held my stomach for a while then got up and went to my next class. Every time I ran into Snotlout he hit me in some way.

That evening I changed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans so Astrid didn't see my bruises and I waited in the stables for Astrid. I was going to tell her she was fine on her own and that she didn't need me. Then I saw her. I could tell she had already tried on her own and was at her wits end. I really hated my moral fiber. Astrid sat down next to me and opened the Algebra book. I could tell that her mind wasn't on her homework.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She then looked over at me.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves in seventy-five degree weather?" she asked me. I immediately hid my hands in my sleeves.

"I am just cold." I said pretending to shiver.

"In seventy-five degree weather?" she replied.

"I don't have that much to me so I get cold easily." I lied. I was hot. I was sweating but I didn't want her to see the bruises.

"You are sweating." she stated.

"I haven't done my laundry." I lied.

"You were wearing something else earlier." she said.

"Okay if you must know." I started. "I am just self conscious about what I look like. I don't have muscles the size of watermelons like my cousin Sean." I was really hoping she bought into that lie.

"You know you don't need to worry about that around me." She said. "So come on off with the shirt."

"No!" I said scooting back.

"Come on," she said reaching for my shirt. "You are being a big baby."

"No am I not. I am being modest!" I said pulling my shirt down.

"You are going to over heat in that." She said trying to take my shirt off. I was scooting backwards and she was crawling over top of me to get of hold of my shirt. She soon had me pinned and was straddling me. Now I was really starting to over heat.

"No!" I said struggling. Astrid accident pushed against my stomach which was still hurting from earlier that day. I let go of my shirt and held my stomach.

"Oh my goodness," she said letting go of my shirt. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No. It wasn't your fault." I moaned. Astrid then helped me sit back up. I hissed as I sat up. I forgotten how much it hurt to get socked in the stomach.

"Here." She said reaching in her bag. Astrid pulled out a stiff packet and broke what was inside. She put it on my stomach. It was a kind of ice pack. "That should help the pain." Astrid said. I won't lie, the packet felt good against my throbbing belly. She grabbed her book again and we went back to Algebra.

The next day was the day Toothless was to arrive. I went to the stables and prepared Toothless's new stall. I was so excited to see my best friend again and go for a flight. He and I had a lot to catch up on. During class I was so excited, I was distracted. I started to draw Toothless and I flying through the sky. I was constantly texting Gobber, finding out how close they were to the campus.

Finally I received the text I had been waiting for. Toothless was here! I ran to the stables and saw the semi. Gobber had jumped out of the semi and held his arms open to me. I embraced my second dad tightly.

"Hey, kiddo." He said in his thick accent. "I missed yah."

"I've missed you too Gobber!" I said about ready to cry. I then heard a roar and the trailer started to shake. I ran to the back and opened the doors. "Toothless!" I exclaimed. Toothless tackled me to the ground and started to lick me like crazy. "Toothless... yuck... I've missed yah... ek... I've missed you too!" I said. I stood up and embraced my dragon. I missed him so much.

"So what do you say to dinner?" asked Gobber. I smiled and Toothless followed us to the local diner in town.

After catching up with Gobber and saying good bye to him, I looked at Toothless with an excited smile.

"Let's go flying!" I said as I jumped on his back. The flight was amazing. I had forgotten how much I loved it. Soon I heard the alarm go off on my watch. I was annoyed at first, then I saw the time. 8:50 pm. "Shit! Bud we have to go back to the stables ASAP!" I am so glad I have the fastest dragon in the world. We made it there just as Astrid showed up. She jumped back as we landed.

"Wow is that what I think it is?" Astrid asked breathlessly. I felt proud of my best friend and I beamed.

"Yep, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." I started to boast. "My best friend, Toothless the Night Fury!" Astrid's eyes grew wide and she came closer.

"Can I touch him?" she asked. I nodded and she cautiously scratched his head. "This is amazing!" she said. My goofy grin got even wider.

"That he is." I said proudly. She then looked at me.

"Will you take me for a ride?" she asked. I kinda wanted to keep him to myself for a while.

"We have studying to do." I said.

"Oh come on we know this Biology stuff forwards and backwards." she complained.

"What about your Algebra?" I asked. She grew quiet. "I thought so." She then started to look sad. "I guess if you get 100% on your Algebra test again, I'll take you for a ride on Toothless." Astrid's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" she asked.

"You have my word." I replied. Astrid then hugged me tightly and I felt as if I was still flying.

"Let's get to work then." she said opening her Algebra book. Toothless nudged me from behind and gave me the 'Oh la la' look. I then rolled my eyes and sat down next to Astrid.


	5. Bruises and Heartbreak

My days became better. I had Toothless now. I still had daily beating from Snotlout, but I had Toothless to talk to now. Even though Astrid said I could talk to her, I couldn't tell her I was a wimp in letting Snotlout beat me. I could tell Toothless though. I could also start flying. That was my escape from the cruel world I was living in.

I was glad it was finally getting cooler. It made wearing long sleeves and jeans so much easier. It also covered up my bruises. They were becoming harder to hide though. It was also becoming more painful. Finally one day when Astrid and I were studying, I was stiff and sore so I didn't move much. Astrid noticed.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah just slept wrong." I lied. Astrid's face became angry and she jumped me! The one day I wore a button up shirt. She tore open my shirt and saw all my bruises.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed. She tenderly ran her fingers over my bruises and I winced at first but then I started to get hot. "Where did you get these?" she asked.

"It's nothing." I said feeling my body getting even hotter.

"This is not nothing Hiccup. You have bruises all over you!" Astrid said.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"No you're not!" Astrid exclaimed. "Who did this to you?" I was then realized something.

"It's not worth it." I said trying to get out from under her.

"Hiccup, you are getting beaten. Why?" she asked. My 'problem' was starting to grow.

"Astrid, please." I started to pant. "It's no big deal." I was really struggling now. The 'problem' was getting harder.

"This is a big deal!" she said. She slid up my belly and then back down, unintentionally grinding me.

"Astrid get off of me!" I yelled. Astrid quickly jumped off of me and I rolled over to hide my 'problem.'

"Hiccup, you are getting bullied aren't you?" Astrid said. I waited for my 'problem' to go away then sat back up stiffly.

"What is it to you?" I asked. I was really bitter about people showing me sympathy like that.

"Hiccup, you are being abused! That isn't good!" Astrid said. "If you admit it you can get help!"

"And what will that do?" I yelled. "Nothing. Bullies will still bully! It never stopped before! Why should it stop now?"

"If you tell me who, I can help!" Astrid said.

"You know what, I only told Stormfly. Somehow he still found out and beat me for telling! Why should I tell?!" I said choking on my own words. I felt tears brim in my eyes and Toothless nudged me.

"I can help." Astrid said.

"How?" I asked. Astrid leaned against me.

"Well for starters, I can switch my schedule so that I am around you." She started. "That will keep who ever it is away at those times." She then turned and put her fingers on my chest again. "You can have Toothless sitting outside the buildings at all times, so that in between classes he can protect you." She then trailed her fingers over my abs and started to turn a little red. My 'problem' was beginning to return and I was starting to turn red. She looked at my face with what I imagined was lust in her soft sky blue eyes. "And Henry." she whispered. My name! How did she know my name? I was never brave enough to tell her! "You are too wonderful a person to have this happen to you."

I could feel her delicious breath on my lips. We were so close to each other, I was starting to wonder if we were going to kiss again. Astrid seemed to realize what she was doing and backed off. I also turned my head and haphazardly re-buttoned my shirt. Shockingly, she didn't tear off any buttons.

"Henry," she said turning back to me a little bit of pink left in her cheeks. I stared at her with awe. I was falling in love all over again. That delicious tint of pink in her cheeks was so hot! I wanted to lean over and kiss them to see if they tasted as sweet as they looked. "I don't want you to keep getting hurt. Please tell me!" she said. That was it.

"It's my cousin Snotlout." I said. I couldn't resist her requests anymore.

"Why would your cousin hit you?" she asked me.

"Because he saw us kiss that one time. He wants me to stay away from you." I replied. "Snotlout likes you."

"That low-down, no good, cheating, selfish, snot faced, bastard!" Astrid said with anger. "I know he liked me ever since our freshman year in high school. But he really doesn't like me. He likes the looks of me. I am not a object!" I wasn't guarding my feelings like I should have and started to speak.

"I don't think you are an object." I started. "You're not only pretty, but you are strong and intelligent too. Any guy who can't see that is a moron." I then caught myself and I turned away and started to blush. "At least that is what I think." Astrid then punched me in the shoulder. "Ouch! Why would you do that?"

"That's for not telling me about Snotlout earlier." She started. She then kissed me on the cheek. "And that's for everything else." She then ran out of the stables and I was too mystified to say anything or even move.

After about an hour, I looked down and realized my 'problem' was worse than before. I went and took care of it, then I took Toothless out for one more flight and went to bed.

The next day when I walked out of the dorm, I saw Toothless and Astrid standing there.

"Good morning sleepy head." Astrid said with a grin. "Ready to put our plan into action?" For some reason I felt relieved and nodded. We went to breakfast together then to class. Astrid talked to the teacher then walked back to me with a smile of success. We walked into class together and out of class together. We went to lunch and to supper together. I knew I was hopeful, but I felt as if we were a couple. Even though it was just that day I felt myself love her more that before and if at all possible I loved her deeper too. She was more than just the girl of my dreams. She had turned into my world.

That evening as we studied, Astrid looked carefully at my hand writing. She then took my Biology notes in her hands.

"Hiccup, can I borrow your notes?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked looking at hers. Her hand writing was much easier to read, and I thought she had the same notes I did.

"I just want to compare them to mine. That's all." she said. I shrugged.

"I guess. I want them back tomorrow though." I said.

"Of course." She replied. "Thanks a lot!"

At the start of next week, as always, was Biology lab. Dagur sat next to Astrid which made me so very jealous. I was feeling so possessive of her. I've wanted her since the day I laid eyes on her and the thought that Dagur could take her away from me, made me very uneasy. As the lab went on with him trying to flirt with her, I was growing more and more irritated.

"So Astrid." Dagur started. "The big school dance is coming up." I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"And your point is?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Dagur finished. I wanted so badly to rewind time and ask Astrid first.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She replied. I knew it was all short lived. My heart broke again. This time more painful than the first. I finished as soon as I could and ran out. I ran all the way to the stables jumped on Toothless and took off.

We flew for hours and finally landed at a lake a couple miles from the school. I slid off of my buddy's back and couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I cried. I cried for seemed like ages. This pain was horrible. It was the second time! The second time my heart had broken. It was worse than the first time. Toothless did his best to comfort me. He cooed and rubbed against me. I embraced my buddy and cried. I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought I was going to be able to try to confess to her one more time.

"Bud, why?" I cried out. "Why did I let her back in? I knew better! I knew she wouldn't love me!" I fell to the ground. "And yet I did it. I loved her anyway." I didn't want to go back to school that night. I texted the mens' dean and said that I was staying with a friend and spent the night with Toothless at the lake.


	6. Astrid's Side Story 1

It all started in third grade when I was getting a daffodil with a note every Valentine's Day from a mysterious person. At first I thought it was weird, and I didn't really like the flower. Then as middle school came around, I found it a bit creepier, but it made me feel better. I also found myself liking the bright yellow gift. Then when I was in High School and I received the daffodil, I was excited. I loved the fact that I had a secret admirer. My senior year though, I think I broke his heart. I was putting my books away and was hoping to find another daffodil and a note in my locker. Instead there was nothing, and snot faced Snotlout came up next to me.

"Hey Astrid," he started in his disgusting suave tone. "Since it's Valentine's Day I thought I would give you the privilege of going out to dinner tonight with me." I hated how much he loved himself. It sickened me.

"As nice as that sounds, I think I'll pass." I replied annoyed. Snotlout then grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up close to him.

"Come on babe," he started. "We can make beautiful music together." He pulled me even closer and I was disgusted with his stench. It smell like cigarettes and bad BO. I wanted to throw up it was so nasty.

"I think I'd prefer silence." I said as I started to push away. Then I heard a thump. I pushed myself out of Snotlout's arms and turned toward the sound. On the ground was a bouquet of nine daffodils. I went over and picked them up gently because the petals were beginning to fall off. I then saw a note under them and read it: "Will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" I instantly looked up and didn't see him. I then felt sad. He must have seen me with snot face Snotlout, dropped the bouquet, and ran. I felt like I could feel his heart breaking and I couldn't help but feel as if mine was too. I put it up to my lips. I had fallen in love with my admirer. He has been always looking at me and I wish I could have seen him.

"So babe." Started Snotlout.

"Call me that one more time and I will kick you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." I said. I looked at the sweet note. "Besides I am taken." When I got home that day I put the daffodils in a vase and laminated the note. I went to a little blue box I had in my room and opened it. All the other notes he had ever given me were in there. I had saved them. Along with a little book of pressed daffodils. Every single daffodil I have ever received was in it.

Then it was the first day of college. It was pretty dull. I met some freaky guy named Dagur in my first class. He started to flirt with me and I was annoyed. I had a class with pretty much every one of my classmates from high school.

When I went to Biology lab, I noticed a boy in the back of the classroom. I think I had met him before. As I got a better look at him, I recognized him. He was the Haddock boy. I had seen him around since third grade. He looked a little dorky at first, but now, he was hot. His baby face had gone away. The Haddock boy's face had a matured and he was slightly scruffy. He had broad shoulders and lean muscles on his arms. He may still have been thin but I loved the way his jeans fit over his ass. Dagur sat next to me and boy he was annoying. I kept looking back toward the Haddock boy. He seemed as if he was in a rush. I didn't want to stay with Dagur and noticed that Haddock boy was done. He stood up. He was tall!

"Hey!" I called. The Haddock boy stopped and looked at me. His eyes! Oh god they were gorgeous! Those pools of emeralds! "Can you help me?" I asked. He paused a moment and sat back down. He helped me finish my work and we went to turn it in. "You're the Haddock boy, aren't you?" I asked. He gave me a shy smile and a nod then he left. I wondered why he wouldn't talk to me.

That week was okay, except for my math class. My assignments had been coming back with everything wrong. I was at my wits end and wondered what I could do without using the school's tutor. I also wanted a smart study buddy for Biology, but both Snotlout and Dagur acted like idiots around me.

The next week in Biology lab, I sat in front of Hiccup like usual. Dagur was really starting to annoy me, but I still tried to be polite.

"What are your favorite flowers?" he asked me. I thought a minute then remembered those bright yellow flowers. Those sweet daffodils had become my favorite flowers.

"I like daffodils." I replied. I noticed that the Haddock boy's face froze for a minute then he sunk into his studies. I went to turn but Dagur interrupted me.

"Really?" Dagur started. "Why daffodils?" he asked. I didn't want to tell Dagur so I just shrugged. The Haddock boy finished and left the classroom. I wondered why he looked that way. He was acting suspicious.

The week went by and I was still struggling to find a good study buddy and someone who would keep their mouth shut about tutoring me. I was on my way to my next class and I saw him again. Then it hit me. He was good with Biology.

"Oh hey, um Haddock boy!" I called out. The Haddock boy turned and faced me.

"Hi." he replied shyly. His voice was glorious. He was definitely a low tenor. Not quite a baritone.

"Can you help me with Biology? I thought since we are in the same class, just at different times, that we could study together." He seemed hesitant at first, but then he slowly nodded. I wondered why he was so quiet. "Great!" I started to walk away, but then I felt bad because I didn't know his name. I turned back toward him. "What's your actual name? I don't want to call you the Haddock boy forever." I said.

"H-He-Hen..." He stuttered. Was he scared of me? I wondered why he was stuttering. He then changed the shape of his mouth. "H-Hi-Hiccup." he finally said out loud. I knew this was a nickname, but I figured he didn't trust me with his real name yet.

"Well then Hiccup, I will see tonight at nine in the library." I said walking away.

That evening I was late for our study session, thanks to Snotlout. I saw Hiccup and smiled as we started to study. He was the perfect study buddy. He could quiz me and I could quiz him. He wouldn't try to flirt with me and treated me as a person. Not like a trophy. After we had finished, I took out my math book. It was my millionth time trying to figure it out that one question and I was so frustrated.

"D-d-do you need h-help." Hiccup stuttered. I know for most people the stuttering would have become annoying, but I was starting to find it cute. I mean really, Hiccup was hot stuff!

"Are you good at math?" I asked hoping he could help and be quiet.

"W-well, technically this is Algebra." He said taking the book from my hands. His amazing emerald eyes studied my book as he sat back down. "Try this." He said writing down an equation. I am slightly dyslexic, so it took me a couple times, but then I was amazed.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed. I then turned to Hiccup. He had the sweetest little smile come across his face. "Please, will you tutor me for math?"

"I-it's Algebra, and sure." He replied.

Hiccup was the best tutor I could ever ask for. After a while though, he started to blush. I was wondering what he was thinking of. One night he came and saw my pride and joy, Stormfly. When he was there he never really stuttered. Hiccup was super good with dragons. I got his number that night and told him he could visit Stormfly all he wanted. He had made mention that he missed his dragon Toothless and I figured he could use my dragon. He is so kind to her so I don't mind. He even gave her chicken. He sure knows how to spoil a dragon.

Hiccup really was the best tutor. After he found out about my dyslexia, he didn't pick on me or tell me that I was stupid. Instead he made me a tool to help me read and said nothing about it to anyone. I could feel myself developing a little crush. A little crush, on Hiccup.

I found myself wanting to know more about him. Since I worked at the Records at school, I looked him up under his last name. I found out his true name was Henry Harry Haddock III. I think he was trying to tell me his first name but maybe was too scared to let it leave his lips.

Oh my god I almost forgot to mention the best part of him. After I had gotten 100% on my Algebra test, I had to go and tell Hiccup. It was the first time ever I had ever gotten a 100% on any kind of Math. When I saw him on campus I called him and tackled him down to the ground. After I showed him my test, I was so excited I kissed him. His lips were so soft! Then when he started to kiss back, it was so gentle, so soft, so... sexy. He is an amazing kisser. After I broke the kiss and I hugged him, Hiccup shot up and ran. I felt hurt as he ran, but I was starting to wonder if there was a reason why he ran.

After a while, I had convinced myself that Hiccup was the one who had been giving me the notes and the daffodils. One evening I asked him for his biology notes. Told him I was just comparing our notes. I laughed inside. I photocopied his notes and started to compare them with my letters. The older letters would helbecause the hand writing had changed a bit over the years. So I compared the last four notes and his biology notes. They were a match. So this guy I have been in love with, was Hiccup?


	7. Vacation and Confession

I spent the entire night with Toothless. I went back to class and sat by myself. Astrid came up to me and smiled as she sat next to me. I nodded and stayed silent. I didn't want to say anything. I was hoping keeping silent would make Astrid look past me. I was wrong. She was acting affectionate. I was finding myself judging her and thinking she was a whore. Why was she friendly with me if she had a boyfriend?

I was really hating my moral fiber. I still tutored her and studied with her, trying to say as little as possible. She seemed to want to get more out of me.

As the week continued, I could feel my heart telling me that I was doing the right thing. My mind was starting to make sense and I was beginning to believe that I was torturing myself. I signed up for a week leave and left with Toothless. I needed to take myself away from her and start mending my heart. Toothless and I stayed at the little lake and camped there. Even though it was cold, I didn't really feel like being warm. Toothless was really the best friend a person could ever ask for. At the beginning of the week he was my legs and my hands. He took care of me. I didn't eat for the first two days, but Toothless made sure I ate on the third day. He regurgitated half of the fish he had caught for himself and gave them to me. I embraced him that day and after I cooked them, I ate the other half of his fish. Well not the entire half, I only probably only ended up eating a fish and a half.

The Sunday before class, I still hadn't felt better. I even tried spending the day crying out my feelings, but they only became worse. I went back and decided I needed to talk to the men's dean. I walked into his office.

"Hey Hiccup." said the dean. "How was your vacation?"

"It was... a vacation." I replied weakly. The dean nodded as if understood I didn't want to talk. "Dean, can I spend the night in the stables tonight? I want to stay with Toothless tonight."

"Are you okay kid?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I replied. I was lying. I could feel the tears building back into my throat.

"Why don't you just stay at a friend's room?" He asked.

"Toothless is my only friend, Dean." I said. The dean stroked his chin.

"Are you going to get enough sleep?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't know when I will I sleep well." I replied. The dean nodded.

"I guess it'll be alright." the dean replied. "Just make sure to take a blanket with you. It's suppose to get really cold tonight. I nodded and grabbed a blanket and a pillow. Toothless and I then went to the stables and I leaned up against him. Sleep came slowly and I couldn't stop dreaming of her. I dreamed that I could see her next to me, hugging me, holding me, smiling at me, kissing me, and a dream where I made love to her.

And what a dream that was. It would start with us at my house, in my room, on my bed. She was clothed in a sheer white cloth and seemed to beckon me with her eyes to come closer. I could see through the white material and see her lying there in noting but her underwear. I took off the sheer white cloth at her command and kissed her. Our kissing seemed as if we were hungry for each other and I couldn't help but slide my hand under her bra grasp her breasts. I slid my other hand behind her back and took off her bra. Now both of my hands were on her breasts and I could hear her calling my name in want. As if I was starved for her, which I was, I kissed her body and left bite marks all the way down her white skin. I was making her mine. I still don't know how, maybe because it was a dream and not real, but I was no longer clothed and her underwear was missing. Astrid had spread her legs and looked at me with lust.

"Take me." she whispered. I could not say no. I was about to take her when I felt my consciousness come back.

"No, I don't want to leave. Not yet!" I mummbled.

The next morning I woke up against Toothless and I stood up. I still felt as if my heart was being forced to beat and my limbs felt like lead I sighed and could feel the weight had not left me. I was going to take the day off. I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I did notice a 'problem' and went back to my room to take care of it. After a shower and changing into a clean green sweater and jeans, I went back to the stables and I just sat against Toothless for hours.

Toward the afternoon, Astrid ran into the stables. She looked around and finally found me.

"Hiccup!" she sighed with relief. All I could think of as I saw her was: _stop taunting me!_ "Where have you been I have been looking all over for you for a week!" She came up next to me and I hid my face. "Hiccup are you okay?" I remained silent. "Did Snotlout hit you again?" I still stayed quiet. "Hiccup talk to me!"

"Why do you care?" I managed to choke out.

"Hiccup." She started sweetly. I felt so sick to my stomach as I heard that sound. "I want to take care of you."

"Is that all I am to you?" I asked feeling my pain turn into anger. "Your pity project?!" I then looked at her with tears burning in my eyes. "I have spent the entire time I have known you to get your attention and you played with my feelings!"

"Hey, I have never..." She started to retaliate.

"What do you call kissing me?! What do you call hugging me?!" I yelled as I interrupted her.

"Hiccup I really..." She started again.

"It's called playing someone Astrid! That what it is called!" I spat back at her.

"Henry!" She said slapping me across the face. Everything went silent. She then took a blue box out of her bag and opened it. She handed me laminated letters and a little book. "You gave me these, didn't you?" I looked closer at the letters and noticed they were the ones I had given her for Valentine's day. I then opened the book and looked at the pressed daffodils.

"You kept these?" I asked.

"Of course I kept them!" she said. She then pulled another laminated piece of paper out of her shirt and handed it to me. "Someone asked me last Valentine's day to be their girlfriend, and I had accepted." I looked at her wide eyed.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"The way you talk and your handwriting gave you away." she said taking out a photocopy of my biology notes that I had lent her. I felt my hope rekindle.

"So you really want to... you actually... you..." I couldn't force it out of my lips. Astrid pressed her lips up against mine and I still felt unsure. She pulled away red in the face.

"If you repeat this to anyone I will kill you." she said. I nodded. "I really like you. You are the first guy to treat me like an actual person and not an object." Everything was silent for a moment then she punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelled out.

"That's for making me say those things out loud." she said.

"Is it always going to be this way, because..." I was cut off by her lips against mine. This time I kissed her back. This kiss seemed more passionate than the last one and, for me, it seemed more hungry. I felt as if I haven't felt her lips in years and savored their flavor. I broke the kiss as I felt my 'problem' become bigger. We stared into each others' eyes and I felt the corners of my mouth turn up into a stupid smile. "I could get used to it."

"You better!" she warned me with a smile. "So is my boyfriend going to take me to the school dance or what?"

"You wanna go?" I asked.

"Ah if we get bored we can leave." she smiled. We then laughed and she drug me to supper. Which was good cause I hadn't eaten all day. I still didn't know what her boundaries were so I didn't push them. I tried to be the best gentleman I could to her. I was not going to mess what I have been working for. I have put too much time, love, and passion into being with Astrid. I was going to make sure that I keep her... For good!


	8. Softball and Shopping

I could never have been so in love. We constantly saw each other. I still stuttered, stumbled, and bumbled a bit, but Astrid would give me a sweet giggle and kiss me when I did. Unlike most beginning couples, we really didn't have a lot of physical contact. She had told me that she didn't like being treated like an object, so I had decided that I would not jump her. I really wanted to, but I was going to be her best, first, and last boyfriend. I didn't tell her, but I was planning on marrying her.

The first week of our relationship we just talked and learned about each other. I found out that she was on the softball team and loved to swim. She also has won several softball championships before college. She came from a middle class home and was working to pay half of her education off. Astrid was, much to my surprise, an Education major with a Psychology minor. She was also in the college's Wind Symphony and she played the french horn. Astrid was also an amazing singer. I also found out about her going through my file.

So Astrid now knew that I was a multi-millionaire's son. My dad didn't earn the name "Stoic the Vast" for nothing. She also knew that I was an Engineering major with a Math minor. Astrid also knew I was in the History club, Chess club, and Art club. I know I sound like a complete and total geek.

Astrid's first game finally came and I went to watch. I had a bouquet of daffodils hidden underneath my chair in a plastic bag with the handles tied so the bugs couldn't get at them. Astrid played at first base. Watching her play was amazing. She really knew what she was doing. I know I am going to sound creepy when I say this, but I studied her movements. I would watch the way her muscles constricted as she would squat. The way the muscles moved as she whipped her arm around to throw the ball to the pitcher. When she was up to bat, I couldn't help but stare at the muscles through her tight shirt. They were so well formed. As she ran, I found myself staring at a few things. First thing I noticed was how her hair flew behind her. Even though it was still in a braid, her hair flowed in the wind. Astrid's ass was the next thing that caught my eyes. It looked so firm and round. Like it was waiting to be squeezed. The last thing was her breasts. The way they bounced as she ran made my 'problem' start. I was sketching her out in my mind. I was perfecting the lines so that they looked the same as I was seeing. She was pure eye candy.

Astrid's team won, of course. Astrid still seemed frustrated.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her. She tore off her glove and threw it in her bag.

"My form was off." Astrid started. "It threw off my pitch. I threw a lot slower this time."

"You were perfect." I said remembering my mental sketch.

"I was not!" she yelled. She then slumped down against the wall of the dug out. "It was bad."

"Why are you so upset about this?" I asked. "Isn't it just a game?" Astrid looked up at me and sighed.

"Because I blew it and my boyfriend was there." she said. I sat next to her, untied the bag, and held out the daffodils to her.

"Well, your boyfriend thought you were wonderful." I replied. Astrid chuckled and gently took the flowers.

"My boyfriend knows nothing about softball." She laughed.

"Nope, nothing at all." I said like an idiot. I then became more serious. "But he does know a bit about you and he thinks your perfect." Astrid then stood up.

"Can we stop talking about you in the third person?" she asked as she smiled. "It's starting to become annoying."

"Your boyfriend agrees." I teased. Astrid punched me in the shoulder and after laughing for a bit she hugged me.

"Your are impossible." she laughed.

"I am going to take that as a compliment!" I said cheerfully. Astrid continued to laugh. They say that to make a girl fall in love with you, you have to get her to laugh. I was finding out that every time I made her laugh, I was the one falling in love all over again.

The next day Astrid finally got the results from her second Algebra test. I could tell she was trying to contain her excitement till we got out of class, then after we left she pounced on me.

"Hiccup, 100% again!" She squealed before kissing me.

"That's great!" I said feeling a little drunk from her kiss. We didn't kiss often, so every time we did it felt like the first time. "I'm so proud of you." Snotlout glared at me and Astrid noticed.

"You got a problem?" she asked harshly. Snotlout turned and left. Her eyes lit up and she looked back at me. "You know what this means?!"

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"You get to take me for a flight on Toothless!" she said. I had forgotten I had promised that. Toothless and Stormfly were constantly with us and she had never been on him before. I am a man of my word.

"Yeah that's right." I said. "When do you want to do that?" I asked.

"After the dance the night after tomorrow night." she said. I had forgotten about that too!

"That reminds me, do you want to go shopping for that?" I asked.

"I don't have the money to spend." she replied.

"I do." I said pulling out my credit card.

"I wouldn't want you to waste your money!" she said.

"Astrid," I said leaning into her ear. "I am a millionaire's kid. It doesn't matter." I said in a whisper. I pulled back and smiled. "Besides you aren't a waste of money."

"I don't know." Astrid said nervously.

"It's no big deal." I said. She debated it silently in her head for a while then looked back up at me.

"If we do this, you have to help choose the dress." she said.

"That's fine with me." I said. I wanted to find out what she was wearing anyways so I could match her. We jumped on Stormfly and headed into town. I didn't realize I would be eating my words.

I wanted to spend a lot of money on her and took her to a high end place. Astrid was amazed. We found a perfect dress there. It was a subtle dark blue empire waist gown with a full skirt and it went down to her ankles. The neckline was a sweetheart cut and the sleeve were long and made of a sheer material. The waistband had a rose made up of several little diamonds and the material was silk.

"Astrid that is perfect!" I smiled widely as she came out of the changing room. She is pretty much gorgeous in anything she does or does not wear, but that dress made her look like a queen! Astrid spun around a couple times then looked at the price, she looked like she about swallowed her tongue.

"Henry," she started. I had grown accustomed to her calling me Hiccup and liked it. I told her to call me that from then on. So she was serious. "I can't accept this." She whispered.

"Why not?" I asked in the same tone.

"It's too much money." She whispered even lower.

"I told you." I whispered back. "It's no big deal." Astrid just shook her head and went back to the dressing room. She changed and put the dress back. She looked at it a little bit then left. I picked up the dress and gave it to the cashier. "I want this wrapped and delivered to this address." I said giving her my dorm's address. The lady nodded.

"It will be there tomorrow afternoon at the latest." The cashier replied.

"Thank you." I said and ran out the door.

We ended up going to several regular stores in a mall and looking at the dresses they had there. Gobber says it's because I am artistic, but I am pretty good when it comes to fashion. The dresses at these stores were either too gaudy, too short, too long, a horrid color, or too plain. Astrid was more frustrated than I was about this.

"Why are you so impossible about this?!" she yelled."I am impossible?" I shot back. I was started to become annoyed especially since I had already bought her a dress.

"We found the perfect dress at that other store and you said it was too much money." I harshly whispered."It was!" she spat back at me."I told you it doesn't matter!" I said.

"Yes it does!" Astrid replied. "I am just going to wear one of my regular dresses. That will save money."

"Why does it matter!" I asked."Because I want to be able to pay you back!" She said. Astrid then went to a bench in the mall and put her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and started to rub her back with my hand.

"Is that why you agreed?" I asked. She nodded. "Astrid," I started. "I want to spoil you. It's a boyfriend's job to spoil his girlfriend." Astrid glared at me. "Well one of them. Besides, you have given me what I thought was impossible." I finished.

"What did I give you?" she asked."I got you as a girlfriend." I said shyly. "I have wanted you since third grade and now I finally have you. There is no amount of money I could give to pay you back." Astrid thought a minute.

"I guess it wasn't as expensive as I thought it was." she said standing. "Let's get it."  
"It's closed now." I said. "But lucky us, I already bought it." Astrid looked back at me."That's why you didn't come out right away!" she said. I smiled.

"I will give it to you tomorrow." I said. "Do you have shoes?" Astrid shook her head. We went to a regular shoe store. Astrid just wanted flats that would match. We found a pair of the same color blue shoes, bought them, and left. I had never been so happy to leave town.


	9. Dancing and Flying

The day of the dance, Astrid said that she wanted to surprise me completely and she didn't want me to see her till that night. Talk about hard! We had spent pretty much every waking moment together and now I was going cold turkey. That day took forever to turn into night. I spent most of my day with Toothless.

"So bud," I started as I threw a pebble into the little lake. "What do you think? I mean, I know that you like Astrid, but do you like what her and I are like together?" Toothless cocked his head sideways curiously and let out a little growl. "Um let me phrase this better. How do you feel about Astrid and I dating?" Toothless rolled his eyes then nudged me. "Okay okay I get it. It was expected, but how do you feel about it bud?" Toothless then smiled and felt relieved. "I'm glad you approve bud." I took a look at the time and jumped back on Toothless. "Let's go back. We need to give you a bath and I need to get changed if we want to be ready for the dance tonight."

At the stables, Toothless tolerated the bath. Usually he will run and fight to not take one, but he stayed still for me this time. I scrubbed him down with a soap I had invented in high school that was safe for dragons and didn't smell like dog shampoo. After drying him off, I took another invention of mine that I like to call dragon oil and rubbed it into his scales. A dragon's hide is dry, the moisture soothes a dragon... especially after a bath. I strapped on my better of the two saddles I had on Toothless and we made our way to my room. I took a shower, got dressed, and tried to comb back my rats nest that people call hair. After a double check to make sure I didn't look like a dork, Toothless and I went to Astrid's dorm.

At Astrids dorm, I found myself pacing. She hadn't left the dorm yet and it was getting late.

"What is taking her so long?" I asked Toothless. Toothless rolled his eyes and nudged against me as if to say it was going to be fine. I nodded. "You're right I am over reacting." I turn toward the dorm and spun back around to Toothless on my heel. "I don't look too bad do I?" I asked. Toothless gave me an okay smile. "Oh great dragon pity."

"Are you ready to go?" asked Astrid. I turned and my jaw dropped. It looked good on her in the store, but... wow. Astrid had let her hair down. It was straight and it was long. I wasn't thrilled with the makeup. Especially the bright red lipstick. She first stared at me then came over.

"Hiccup let me fix your hair." Astrid giggled. I bent down and she messed up my hair!

"Hey it took forever to comb that back!" I said. Astrid continued to put it back to its normal state.

"I like it better this way." she said. Astrid turned me to face Toothless. "Don't you think so, Toothless?" My dragon nodded.

"I thought you were on my side." I said. Toothless just laughed. I then turned Astrid toward me. "And since that is the case." I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and began to wipe off her lipstick.

"Hiccup!" She said as I fought to take the lipstick off.

"You look better with out makeup on!" I said. After it was gone I turned her toward Toothless. "Don't you think so, bud?" Toothless nodded again. Astrid rolled her eyes and jumped on Toothless's back.

"Let's go." she said. I nodded, mounted Toothless, and we took off for the hall that the school had booked. Once we arrived, Astrid jumped off. For being in a dress, she sure doesn't let it slow her down. I followed her and sent Toothless to the back. As we walked in the Hall, I started to feel out of place. It's not like I haven't been to a fancy dinner or a ball before, but this was a school dance. A place where you brought a significant other. I had never been to one. Astrid found our table and I we sat down. After the dinner, which could have been better prepared, the dancing started. Astrid seemed happy to finally get out of her seat and grabbed me on the way to the dance floor.

Just so you know, I am terrible when it comes to dancing. I know how to, I am just bad at it. My dad said I had two left feet, I sometimes think he is right.

"Astrid," I started as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I am not that good of a dancer."

"You underestimate yourself Hiccup." she said. I really tried, but I ended up stepping on her. She stopped us.

"If you wanna dance with someone else I'll understand." I said trying to hide my disappointment. Astrid punched me in the shoulder. "Ow! What the?"

"Just shut up stupid." she said. Astrid though a minute. "You are left handed, right?" I nodded. "Then lets try this." She then put my right hand on her hip and hers on my shoulder. Astrid then held my left hand. "Go backwards."

"What?" I asked.

"You know instead of stepping forwards, you step backwards. Instead of spinning clockwise go counter clockwise." She said.

"I'll try." I said unsure.

"No Hiccup." She said. "Say you will."

"I will." I said and took a step backwards. It worked! It actually worked! Yeah we were different than everyone else, but we were dancing! I have never felt dancing come so smooth before. It was like I had been doing it all my life! I began to feel more bold and spun Astrid around the dance floor. I could tell she wasn't expecting it, but she was excited.

Finally it had come to a slow song. I was willing to leave if she wanted, but she wouldn't move from the dance floor. She put my right hand back on her hip and brought our left hands back up. As like all slow songs, you do a slow dance. We started out a normal distance apart... for a long time. I remembered much later that the guy had to make the first move. I haven't initiated anything between us. It has always been Astrid. I then slid my hand from her hip to behind her back. This brought us bit closer. She then moved her right hand from my shoulder to my neck. I could feel goosebumps pop up all over my skin. I then lean my head against her head. Astrid's left hand then let go of mine and joined her right. I pulled her into a tight embrace.

Time must have stopped. I swear there was magic in the air as we moved to the slow beat. That when I felt it. I had heard couples tell me that when they would dance together, nothing else existed. It was just them. I have danced with many girls. Granted it wasn't very long, but I never got that feeling of being the only ones on the dance floor. After I pulled her close to me, I finally saw the world go black around us. It was all about us. Toward the end of the song, Astrid put her head against my chest. Then, as if it was instinct, I kissed the top of her head. I did not know what had possessed me to do that. Astrid then looked up at me. We stopped and I put my hand behind her head. As I went in for a kiss we heard clapping. Astrid and I both jumped away from each other and awkwardly smiled at each other.

Then it was the talent show. Astrid was bored and I didn't care to see what the talent show had to offer. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lets go flying!" She said. I nodded. I still had to take her on a real flight, not just a transportation flight. We slipped outside without anyone noticing us and I called for Toothless. Toothless bounded toward us and we jumped on.

"Okay bud, let's give her a flight she'll never forget." I said. Toothless then took off high into the sky. Astrid had her arms wrapped tightly around my waist as we sailed through the sky. Toothless definitely was a show off. We did flips, twirls, and death drops. We finally started to just glide. The sky was bright with stars and the moon was full.

"Hiccup, look! A shooting star!" Astrid said.

"Quick make a wish!" I joked. Astrid fell quiet.

"I didn't mean it that way, Astrid." I said. Astrid leaned up against my back.

"Then what did you wish for?" she asked.

"Me?" I asked. "I wished..." That was hard. I thought I already had all I ever wanted. Then it hit me. "I wish my dad would understand me better."

"Are you and your dad not on the best terms?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah." I replied. It was quiet for a bit then I decided to change the subject. "What about you, what did you wish for?"

"I wish to have another dance with you." She said after a brief pause. I looked around and saw the little lake.

"Well that's a wish I can grant." I said motioning Toothless to land there. Once we landed Astrid and I jumped off. "So what kind of dance do you want?" I asked her.

"A slow dance." she said. I was shocked but pulled out my MP3 and put on the perfect song.

I took her left hand in mine and started to dance. This time I was faster in getting us closer. Astrid was leaning against my chest and I held her as gently as I could close to me. I watched her eyelashes dance under my breath and felt her heart starting to beat in sync with mine. Toward the end of the song, I kissed her head again. Astrid looked up at me again and I put my left hand behind her head as I pushed her body closer to mine with my right. Our eyes were then locked, the music had stopped but we didn't seem to notice. I leaned into her face and saw her close her eyes. I pause briefly in front of her lips and took in her scent. It was heavenly. I then closed my eyes and kissed her.


	10. Fall Break and Permission

After that kiss, Astrid and I both just held each other. Time flew by as I savored the feeling of her in my arms.

"Hiccup," Astrid said breaking the silence. I looked down at her. She was visibly worried about something. "My family is slightly old fashioned. Would you ask my dad to date me?"

"I was actually going to ask you when I could meet your parents. I want to ask your dad." I said. Astrid smiled.

"I had asked my parents if I could bring you home with me for fall break and they said it was okay." She said. "You will come won't you?"

"Of course." I said. Toothless nudged me and I realized what he was saying. I checked my phone and saw the time. "We need to get back." I said. Astrid reluctantly let go of me.

"If we must." She said. We mounted Toothless and went back to the girls dorm. I walked her up to the door and she turned back to me. "Hiccup, I had fun tonight." she said.

"I did too." I said. I then pulled her close to me and kissed her. I only meant to give her a good night kiss, but Astrid had other intentions. She pushed her tongue against my teeth. I opened my mouth and let her tongue in my mouth. At first it was weird but then I started to like it and started to use my tongue to fight for dominance. I found myself feeling hungry for more of these kinds of kisses. I pulled her closer in the kiss. I felt the need for air and broke the kiss. We stared at each other as we both gasped for air. As I leaned in for another, Astrid went inside.

I really don't remember what was going on in my head, but I do remember almost falling down the stairs. Toothless caught me. I took him back to the stable then walked back to my room.

As I walked, I ran into Dagur.

"So how did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Astrid." He said looking at me quizzically. "How did you get Astrid to go after you?"

"I really didn't." I said. "I watched from the sidelines."

"Like I am stupid." Dagur said. "You did something. What did you do?"

"I don't know!" I said. I didn't really remember. I had the most perfect girlfriend and I don't know what it was that had done that made her choose me.

"I don't believe you." He said. "I will find out Hiccup and when I do, don't expect to keep her for long." He walked the other way and pulled a cigarette out and started to smoke. I went inside the dorm and to my room. That was actually kinda scary and weird at the same time. I decided to push Dagur out of my mind and think about the amazing night I just had. The dancing, the flight, the kissing. Everything was more than I could ever dream about.

The next day I slept in a bit. I woke up with a smile. Fall break started that day. Astrid and I were going to spend it with her family. I packed my best casual clothes and went to the stables where I was to meet Astrid. We were going to discuss the details of the trip when I got there. I found Toothless and went over to him.

"Hey bud, we are going to Astrid's this week." I said smiling. "I am excited and nervous at the same time." I strapped on his regular saddle and started to strap on the saddle bag. "I mean I am worried about meeting her dad and asking him to date her, but I am trying to prepare what I am going to say." I said.

"Oh please, you will do fine!" said Astrid coming up behind me.

"Good Morning Milady." I said.

"Good morning Hiccup." Astrid smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you worry about my dad. I've already told him a lot about you. So far, he thinks you are a good person."

"Well we'll see what he thinks after he sees me." I said.

"This is how this trip is going to work out." Astrid said pulling out a map. "We are going to go around the mountains and the we will follow the river toward Berk." I nodded and we jumped on our dragons. Instead of a two trip by car we were going to get to berk in four hours. Oh I love dragons. Making things easier. Astrid and I had fun chasing each other around on our dragons during our trip. Stormfly is fast but not near as fast as Toothless. So I did make us lose on purpose a couple times.

When we arrived I noticed three kids looking up at the sky. They then pointed toward us and started yelling Astrid's name. As we landed Astrid jumped off of Stormfly and embraced the children.

"I've missed you guys!" she said. Astrid then turned to me. "Hiccup these are my siblings. Jake, Anne, and Michelle. Guys this is Hiccup."

I am going to put this story on pause for a minute and describe Astrid's siblings. Anna was the second oldest in the family. She had dishwater-blonde hair and more of turquoise colored eyes. She seemed more of the book worm type. Jake was next in line with hair so blonde it was white. His eyes were a dark blue and he definitely needed braces. He was full of energy. The last one and my personal favorite was Anne. She was a strawberry-blonde with grey-blue eyes. She was definitely the artist of the group. Now that the explaining is over, let's get back to the story.

I went to wave and all three of them tackled me.

"Hiccup!" They screamed in unison. The wind left my lungs as I hit the earth. Toothless went to protect me and I held my hand out to him.

"No bud, they're kids." I said. "This is just their way of play." Toothless stood down and the kids continued to giggle and pepper me with questions.

"So how old are you?" asked Jake.

"I am nineteen." I replied.

"You're as old as Astrid!" said Michelle.

"Yeah I am." I laughed.

"Are you and Astrid dating?" asked Anne. I started to turn red.

"Alright I think it is about time to get off of him." Astrid said pulling them off of me.

"I agree." Said a middle age woman with Astrid's eyes and Michelle's hair. I finally got up to my feet and all the sudden became super nervous. "Welcome home Astrid."

"Thanks Mom." she said. "Mom this is Hiccup."

"N-n-n-nice to m-m-m-m-meet you Mrs. H-H-H-Hofferson." I stuttered.

"Please feel welcome here." she said giving me a hug.

"Th-th-th-thank y-y-y-ou." I stuttered. Mrs. Hofferson then giggled and elbowed Astrid.

"He's cute." she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"I know Mom." Astrid whispered in the same tone. I could myself turning redder.

"So that is Hiccup." said a booming bass voice. I lifted my head to see a tall man with strawberry-blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir!" I squeaked. The man glared at me. I tried to calm my nerves and I held out my hand. "I'm Hiccup."

"Hiccup that is my Dad." Astrid smiled.

He looked at me smiled and gave me a hug.

"Oh loosen up son." He said. "You are way too tense." I smiled, but nerves never left me. We went inside and had supper. Interrogated by her family and we went to bed. The entire week was fun and finally on Thursday night I asked Mr. Hofferson aside to talk.

"Mr. Hofferson, I am going to be honest with you." I said. "I'm..."

"In love with my daughter." he finished. I looked at him shocked. "You have had your eye on her since you two met."

"Sir I want to do right by her. I want to ask for your permission to date your daughter." I said shockingly without stuttering. Everything was silent for a while then he smiled.

"You have my permission." he said. I felt like a million pounds were lifted off my shoulder.

"Thank you sir!" I said shaking his hand.

"First time you make her cry, I will kill you." He said. I nodded.

"I understand. I won't hurt her." I said. The rest of that week I felt more comfortable with Astrid's family. When we left I didn't want to. I really loved her family.


	11. Possession and Snoggletog

The days had passed and I was growing to hate guys looking at Astrid. In my mind, she was mine, no one else could look at her. I was constantly feeling myself get more and more agitated by the day. I figured that I needed to make the fact she was mine known.

One day after Biology lab, Astrid was talking to Dagur. I had offered to turn in both of our papers and when I came back Dagur was too close to Astrid for my liking. I walked next to her and took her hand. I tried to smile as I glared at Dagur to get him to back off. When he just continued I leaned into Astrid's ear.

"Can we leave now?" I asked in a whisper. Astrid nodded and we left. I still was holding her hand. To me it seemed as if every guy on campus was looking at her and undressing her with their eyes. I wanted to murder each and every one of them.

Another time at Lab, I put my arms around her waist. I wanted Dagur to hit the road. He seemed to know that it was bugging me that he was talking to Astrid.

One time as we were walking Dagur was looking at her. I could see his disgusting eyes undress her. I tried to be as smooth as I could about it, but I am, well, a Hiccup. I turned her toward me and smiled.

"I'm am so lucky to have you." I said and kissed her. As we kissed I looked over at Dagur as if to tell him: she is MINE! He just laughed and walked off. I then closed my eyes and broke the kiss. Astrid looked at me.

"Hiccup are you okay?" she asked.

"Who me? I am perfectly fine!" I lied. I was feeling myself going nuts inside. I wanted to hide Astrid so I could keep her all to myself.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Astrid why wouldn't I be okay?" I said smiling at her. "I have you." I could see Astrid didn't believe me.

One day during her softball game, I glared at every guy who dared to even look in her direction. I at the end of the game I immediately by her side. I was holding her hand and making sure every guy could see it. Astrid was annoyed.

"Okay that is it!" she said. Astrid then drug me aside toward the trees. "What is your problem?" she asked.

"Problem? There is no prob..." I started.

"Stop with the lies!" She yelled. "I can tell there is something wrong! You don't just grab my hand, you don't just wrap your arms around my waist, and you don't just kiss me in the middle of campus! What the heck is going on?!"

"Nothing is going on." I said. "I am just trying to be more affectionate.

"Hiccup, that is not being more affectionate. When you are being affectionate, you usually use words and not actions." Astrid said. "What you are being is clingy!"

"What's wrong with wanting to touch my girlfriend?!" I asked.

"You don't do those kind of things Hiccup!" she retaliated.

"I am trying to show you..." I started.

"HENRY!" she yelled. I went silent. "If you can't tell me what's going on, then we need to break up!" My heart stopped.

"Astrid you don't mean that?" I asked as if I was begging.

"If you can't trust me, we can't be together!" Astrid said. "That is part of being in a relationship. Trusting the other person with things you would never tell anyone else. No secrets should be kept between us! If you can't trust me, then we can't be together." She then started to storm off.

"I'll tell you!" I said coming back after her. "Astrid don't leave me! I'll tell you!"

"Then what is it Hiccup?" she asked. I felt myself turn red.

"I... don't... like it when... other guys... look at you." I said. "So I have been trying to show them that, well, you're mine." Astrid stepped back. "I didn't want to tell you because it makes you sound like an object and I don't mean it in that way." Astrid sighed then started to laugh. "What?!"

"That is so sweet!" she giggled. "You are jealous!" I stayed quiet and she came up to me and held my face in her hands. "Hiccup, I get jealous too. There are a lot of girls on the softball team who think you are cute. Do you know what?" I shook my head. I had noticed the girls looking at me and it made me uncomfortable. "You always push past all the other girls and come straight for me and that is enough for them to know to back off. At the end of the day, who am I saying goodnight to?" She asked.

"I am." I answered. She nodded.

"That is enough to tell every other guy on the planet that they can't have me." she said. "What you are doing right now is being possessive and its driving me nuts. It is not healthy for you either." Astrid gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I will always be yours." I nodded.

"You mean everything to me." I started. "You know that right?"

"Yes Henry." she replied. "You mean a lot to me too." She then gave me a real kiss and we went away toward the stables, our dragons behind us.

The next lab, I turned in our papers and saw Dagur talking with Astrid... again. I felt myself cringe, but I remember who was the one she said good night to. I walked up next to her and just waited. Astrid saw me and smiled.

"Hey babe!" She said right before she gave me a super passionate kiss. I mean like she practically shoving her tongue down my throat kind of passionate. I didn't mind, was just shocked at first. As if it was instinct, I wrapped my right arm around her waist and put my left hand behind her head. She broke the kiss and looked back at Dagur. "I'm sorry." She started. "I just can't seem to resist all of this." She said gesturing to all of me. "Ready to go babe?" she asked. I nodded like an idiot and followed her out of the room.

Snoggletog was coming and I didn't know what to get Astrid. Every time I asked her she would roll her eyes and say that the dress was the Snoggletog gift for eons to come. I don't like that answer. So I started to pay extra hard attention to everything she said or did. Nothing came up. She also asked me what I wanted, but I had her. What more could I want?

I ended up going into town with Toothless on my own. I had to figure out what to give her. It was only a couple weeks till Winter break and we both agreed to spend Snoggletog at our own homes this year. So I needed to give Astrid her Snoggletog gift before we left. I searched the stores. I did find a gift, but it was only part of it and I would have to make the rest. I found it so cheesy. I guess I couldn't help it. When I try to do something romantic it always seems cheesy.

One day, just before we left for finals, I took Astrid aside and gave her the gift.

"Hiccup, I told you not to give me anything." She said. I smiled sheepishly.

"Open it up." I said. She opened the case and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Hiccup!" She exclaimed in shock. In the case was a silver chain charm bracelet. I didn't want to load it with charms right away. On it was three charms. I had taken one of Stormfly's scales and one of Toothless's scales and made charms out of them. It took forever to grind down the scales to the right size. The last charm I had made by hand. Astrid likes History, so I went to the blacksmith's shop, took some silver, and made the rune of love. Astrid admired the bracelet and I couldn't help but smile.

"May I put it on you?" I asked her. She nodded and I put the bracelet on her. It felt really good seeing her wear it.

"Where did you get these?" She asked pointing to the charms.

"I made them." I replied. She looked at me with shock.

"Even this silver one?" She asked.

"Even the silver one." I replied. Astrid was speechless. I then felt that my gift wasn't so cheesy after all. Astrid hugged me.

"It's perfect." she said into my chest. Astrid reached into her bag.

"You don't make it easy to shop for you. Since you are rich you can get what ever you want." Astrid said. "So I asked for some advise and someone mentioned something that I thought I might try. She pulled out a paper bag and handed it to me. "I'm sorry didn't have time to wrap it."

"I could care what it is wrapped in." I said. I opened it and I was surprised. Inside was green hand made beanie. "You made this?" I asked her. She nodded. I pulled the beanie on my head, it was the perfect fit.

"I know it isn't fancy but..." She started. I sealed her lips off with a kiss. Truly, I loved it! Astrid made it. It may have just been a hat to some people, but for me it was like receiving gold.

"It from you." I said holding her face. "It's perfect." Astrid then gave me such a beautiful smile and put her hands on mine. "I love you." I said. I was scared once I realized I said those words. Astrid looked up at me with first shock, then she smiled and kissed me passionately. I couldn't think of a better way to share Snoggletog with someone.


	12. An Amazing Snoggletog

I wasn't looking forward to Snoggletog. After my mother went missing, Snoggletog became something I hated. Dad never showed me any emotion. He never hugged me and wouldn't even speak to me. He never decorated the house for Snoggletog. He gave me a credit card and told me to get my own gift for Snoggletog. I have spent every Snoggletog in my room looking outside. I never saw my dad. I didn't know why he never wanted to see me on Snoggletog. I didn't know why he would spend as little time with me as possible.

What happened to my mom? Well first things first, I don't remember much of her. I was four when she went missing. The only thing that I was told was that she never came home from work. I that I remember it that she had a kind face and a soft voice. I believed that she was still alive.

Snoggletog came and it was cold. I hated it. The only thing I wanted that year, was my family and my dad wouldn't spend any time with me. I would look at my phone and start a message to Astrid. I would never send it. I would just delete it and curl up closer to Toothless. My dad didn't know he was there.

"Master Henry," said the maid. "It's tea time." I really didn't miss drinking tea six times a day at school. My dad said it is a part of being a Haddock and it needed to be done. I find it useless and unnecessary.

"Just leave it by the door." I said. I needed to keep Toothless hidden. After I heard her leave I brought the tea inside. I really didn't want the tea. I looked at Toothless. "It's too hot to chug bud. I hafta wait till it cools down." I put the tea aside. I looked back out the window at the raging snow storm. "I hate Snoggletog bud." I said going back to him. "I can't even remember when I liked it." I sat down next to him. "It's so cold and lonely." I finally chugged my tea and put it outside.

It was another couple hours and the maid came back.

"Master Henry." the maid called. "The chef is wondering what you want for supper."

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Are you sick." the maid asked.

"I am fine. I am just not hungry." I replied.

"Please let me know what you want when you get hungry." She said.

"I will." I said. Toothless nudged me. "It's okay bud. It's Snoggletog."

That evening, I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Happy Snoggletog." Astrid said. I wanted to throw up.

"Yeah, Happy Snoggletog to you too!" I tried to say cheerfully. I could hear the noises of her happy family and it depressed me.

"How is your Snoggletog?" she asked.

"It's..." I started. I felt tears starting to build. "It's Snoggletog."

"Hiccup are you okay?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said. "Why would you ask that?"

"You sound a bit sad." she replied.

"Oh I just miss you." I said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh." Astrid replied. "Okay. Well have a Happy Snoggletog."

"You too." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." She said as she hung up. I leaned up against Toothless and stared at the falling snow.

"I really hate Snoggletog bud." I said. "I really do."

About a half hour later I heard footsteps.

"So where are the Snoggletog decorations?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh the Haddocks don't celebrate Snoggletog." said the maid.

"What?! Why?" asked the voice.

"That isn't my place to answer." Said the maid. "Ah here we are, Master Henry's room." She then knocked. "Master Henry, a young lady is here to see you." I walked over to the door and motioned for Toothless to hide. I opened the door.

"Astrid?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it! What was she doing here? Astrid had her arms crossed, her hips to one side, and a cross look on her face.

"Hiccup we need to talk." She said. She walked straight in which shocked the maid. I looked over at Astrid and saw her red ears and nose. She must be cold. I looked back over at the maid.

"Please bring a pot of Hot Chocolate please." I said.

"Right away sir." the maid said running down the hall. I closed the door and turned back to Astrid.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Astrid came up to me and punched me in the arm. "Hey what was that for?!"

"That's for the lies!" she said. I looked away. "Why don't you ever say the truth the first time?"

"I don't want you to freak out or feel sorry for me." I replied. Astrid then punched me again.

"Stop lying to me!" she said. "If I would've known about this, I would've asked you to spend Snoggletog with my family!" I just sighed.

"I don't like Snoggletog." I finally said. "I don't remember a time when I did like it." Astrid fell silent. The maid then came in and put down the tray of hot chocolate and left.

"Why don't you like it?" she asked. I tugged my handmade beanie over my head.

"It's lonely and cold." I replied. "My dad never even looks at me. I have never had a happy Snoggletog. Not that I can remember at least." Astrid wen to the tray and she took some hot chocolate and drank it.

"You said that the relationship between you and your dad wasn't good, but I didn't know that it was like this." she said. She put the cup down and came to me. "Is this what you do every Snoggletog."

"What?" I asked.

"Just stare out the window?" she asked.

"Pretty much." I said. She the took my arm.

"Come on over to my house." Astrid said. "My family wants to see you. That is why I came here in the first place. My parents want to give you a present."

"But I don't have anything for them." I said feeling awkward.

"They don't care." Astrid smiled.

"Well I guess." I said. The maid walked by the door again and Astrid went to her.

"Hey where is Henry's coat? He is going to need it." Astrid asked.

"Just down the hall." Said the maid startled. "I'll go..."

"Oh no need I can..." I covered Astrid's mouth.

"Yes please bring me my snow gear." I said. The maid walked down the hall and I turned Astrid toward me. "You don't say those kind of things here." I said. "This isn't like your house. There are certain rules here that need to be obeyed. One of them is let the servants work." Astrid looked a little irritated. "Look, I don't like it either, but it is part of being from a wealthy family." I finished. Astrid sighed.

"I rather do things on my own." Astrid huffed. I nodded.

"Me too." I said. "But those are my dad's rules and if I want to stay under his roof, I have to abide by them." The maid then came back with my coat, gloves, scarf, and boots. I put them on and then motioned Toothless to follow.

"Master Henry!" the maid gasped. "You know that you are not suppose to have a dragon in the house!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Toothless didn't destroy anything." I moaned. Astrid, Toothless, and I then went outside where Stormfly was waiting. We jumped on our dragons and went to Astrid's house.

Once there, we went inside. The kids tackled me to the ground and hugged me. Astrid took my winter gear and put in the back hall to dry. Astrid's house wasn't very big, but it was cozy. As I walked into the living room, I heard the fire crackling. There were the traditional Snoggletog helmets laid out with names written on them. I counted the helmets, there were seven. I wondered who the extra one belonged to. I then read the names and the name Hiccup, was on the extra one. I was surprised. Then I noticed they hadn't opened presents yet.

"Hiccup!" Said Astrid's dad. "Glad you could make it! You are just in time for cookies and to see what Odin has left for you." I stood there, my mouth gaping.

"Come on Hiccup!" said Astrid. "Come over here and sit down!" Astrid said as she sat on the floor. I sat down next to Astrid and Anne sat down next to me.

"I wanna sit next to Hiccup too!" she squealed. Astrid's parents then handed out huge soft ginger cookies and hot apple cider. Everyone, including Astrid, took huge bites of the cookie. I followed and found myself loving the sweet, tangy, and bitter taste of the cookie. The hot apple cider was relaxing and I didn't feel as weird.

Then Astrid's parents handed out the helmets. Our helmets were filled with gumdrops, chocolate, apples, and oranges. I know for me I could get them anytime I wanted, but this time it seemed like it was my first time receiving them. I was so blown away by this I didn't know what to say. Then Astrid's parents handed us each two presents. We opened them and I got a hand knitted green sweater in one present and a hand bound sketch book in the other. I couldn't have been happier. Even though I can have whatever I want, I got more than what I could ever buy! I had a family to spend it with. This was the Snoggletog I had forgotten. I embraced Astrid and buried my head in her shoulder.

"Thank you." I whimpered. I let some silent tears flow. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Henry." she whispered. After I was sure it was obvious that I wasn't crying I hugged Astrid's parents. The storm had now turned into a blizzard and Astrid's family insisted that I spend the night, which was fine with me! It really was an amazing Snoggletog.


	13. Astrid's Side Story 2

Being relieved that Hiccup was the one I had feelings for, I decided, since he is so shy, to try and make him more comfortable around me. I mean he was my boyfriend right? I had accepted his confession the year before. That week though he seemed quieter and not as affectionate as usual.

I loved looking at him. He was hot. I would start at his messy hair and followed his jaw line to his stubbly chin. Then I would look at his sturdy neck and broad shoulders. His shirt hid his chest, but every time he would stretch or heave a sigh, I could see his pectorals flex. I would look at his ass next. It was firm and his legs were long and strong. I know what you are thinking. I did check out his 'package' a couple times, but if there was anything, it was well hidden.

Suddenly he disappeared. I texted him, called him, and even went to the boys dorm to see if he was there. There was no sign of him anywhere. I was so scared when I couldn't find him anywhere for an entire week. That and my Algebra score dropped. When I saw him on that Monday I was so relieved.

"Hiccup!" I sighed with relief. He was in the stables next to Toothless. "Where have you been I have been looking all over for you for a week!" I came up next to him and he hid his face. "Hiccup are you okay?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I thought maybe that he was being bullied again. "Did Snotlout hit you?" I asked. He stayed silent. There was something wrong. "Hiccup talk to me!"

"What do you care?" He asked tear thick in his voice. He must have gotten beaten.

"Hiccup," I said trying to soothe him. "I want to take care of you."

"Is that all I am to you?" He said raising his head. "Your pity project?" His green eyes burned with anger. "I have spent the entire time I have know you to get your attention and you played with my feelings!" he yelled at me. I knew he did.

"Hey, I have never..." I started.

"What do you call kissing me? What do you call hugging me?" He yelled.

"Hiccup I really..." I was going to tell him that I had feelings.

"It's called playing someone Astrid! That is what it is called!" He interrupted. I was becoming angry being falsely accused like this and he wasn't listening to me. I did what I figured I had to do.

"Henry!" I said as I slapped him across the face. Everything went quiet and I pulled out my blue box. I handed him its contents. "You gave me these didn't you?" He looked at the letters then the daffodils.

"You kept these?" he asked.

"Of course I kept them!" I exclaimed. I pulled the last note he had given me out of my bra and handed it to him. "Someone asked me last Valentine's day to be their girlfriend, and I had accepted."

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"The way you talk and your handwriting gave you away." I said taking out the photocopy of his Biology notes.

"So you really want to... you actually... you..." He bumbled. I pressed my lips up against his and was quite disappointed that he didn't kiss back. I pulled back and was slightly embarrassed.

"If you repeat this to anyone I will kill you." I said. Hiccup nodded. I took a deep breath. "I really like you. You are the first guy to treat me like an actual person and not an object." Everything was silent, and I punched him in the shoulder and he cried out. "That for making me say those things out loud." I said.

"Is it always going to be this way, because..." I cut him off with a kiss. This time he kissed me back and he seemed to kiss as if he had been starved of any affection. I liked it. Hiccup is a good kisser. I then felt something push up under me. Realizing that I had straddled him, I knew it was his 'package.' He broke the kiss and we stared at each other. A adorable smile graced his lips. "I think I can get used to it."

The next several days were amazing. Hiccup watched my softball games. I liked that he was there, but I didn't like the fact that my teammates were also admiring his ass. When the school dance came, Hiccup bought me a dress and I 'taught' him how to dance. He really just had to try it backwards. That was a romantic evening. He even kissed me! Usually I have to initiate any kind of physical contact.

It was really cute when he got jealous. Yeah it drove me nuts, but I loved the fact he didn't want to lose me. The fact he was more physical was nice too. I really liked that. It was getting annoying when he was staring guys down though. When I kissed him in front of Dagur that one lab night, I really thought that jealous look was adorable. I had to kiss him.

Hiccup couldn't be a sweeter gentleman. Even though he hated Snoggletog, he got me a present. I of course didn't know that till I went to take him to my house Snoggletog. I think the hate for Snoggletog went away when he stayed with us. I saw the question of where Hiccup stayed when he spent the night. My brother has a bunk bed. Hiccup stayed with him. That next morning Hiccup got a phone call and left immediately.


	14. Getting Toothless and Bad Grades

I woke up to the annoying ringtone. I groaned as I grabbed my phone. I knew who I had set for that ringtone.

"Hello." I said sleep still in my voice.

"Where are you?" asked my father. Yeah my dad is the one who called me.

"I spent the night at a friend's house." I managed to mumble out.

"Get back here now!" Dad said then hung up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and quickly got dressed wearing my new sweater.

"Where are you going?" asked Mrs. Hofferson.

"My dad wants me to head home." I said.

"Not without breakfast you aren't." she said sitting me down at the table. She put down a huge plate full of pancakes in front of me. "Eat up!" I dug into the pancakes and savored their flavor. I am not much for gourmet food. Astrid came down and sat down next to me.

"Hey looks like someone is hungry." she said kissing me on the head. I smiled.

"You better say your good byes now." Mrs. Hofferson. "He is leaving after he fills his tummy." Astrid looked at me with sad eyes.

"You aren't staying for games?" she asked. I hate that look.

"My dad wants me to come home." I said. Astrid's eyes grew big then she nodded.

"Well you aren't a stranger here." Astrid said receiving her own plate full of pancakes. "You are welcome here at any time."

"You better believe it." Mrs. Hofferson said refilling my cup with milk. "Drop by anytime!"

"Thanks." I said finishing my last bite. I chugged down the milk and bundled up.

"Be careful out there." Astrid said as she adjusted my beanie.

"Always." I replied. I gave her a kiss good bye and went to get Toothless from the stables. Toothless was happy to see me and tackled me to the ground. "Hey bud. Ready to go home?" Toothless gave a disappointed growl. "Yeah me neither, but the 'cheif' has spoken." I said mocking my father's voice. Toothless and I then took off for home.

After putting Toothless away into the stables, I ran toward the house. As I opened the door there was my dad in front of me. He definitely wasn't happy to see me.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked nervously. He shoved a piece of paper in my face. It was a letter from the university. My report card. It was all A's except for one class. Freshman Composition. Writing was never my strong suit, but I stay concentrated I can get an A. With everything that was going on with Astrid, I had become a little bit distracted. I had a B- in the class. "Oh come on dad. It's only one B!"

"It is B- Almost a C+. No son of mine is going to get a B+ let alone a B-." He said.

"Dad my grades are fine!" I said.

"If your grades continue to drop, I am sending Toothless away. The first C of any kind I see I am shipping Toothless back to Dragon Island." Dad said.

"Dad you can't!" I exclaimed. "You know when he was captured and abused by black market traders, that he lost his tail fin."

Oh yeah maybe I should explain that...

Getting Toothless was interesting. My dad is a private investigator. He took me along on one of his trips. This one had to do with the black market. Some guy name Drago was stealing pet dragons and turning them into work slaves. I met Toothless walking what I thought was a normal market place. He was fighting against a bunch of wranglers and I threw a near by sword at the wrangler and missed him. The sword instead went right through Toothless's tail fin. Because of that my dad got involved and we had to buy him. After we bought him I made him a new tail thinking that his owner may want him back, then we found out he was a wild dragon.

After dad sent me and Toothless home. I earned Toothless's trust and we were inseparable. My dad wasn't too thrilled with getting Toothless. He was wild and that was dangerous to train a dragon on our own. I didn't really train Toothless either. I earned his trust and we became best friends.

"I don't care!" my father said. "If your grades drop. Toothless is gone!"

"Dad no!" I lashed out. "Toothless is mine!"

"Then keep your grades up!" Dad said. He marched out of the house. "I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here." I started then my father left. "Maybe." I went out the back to Toothless and slipped him inside without anyone seeing him. Once back in my room I left my winter gear outside the door for the maid and fell on my bed. Well all except my beanie. I fell on my bed and Toothless joined me. I have a king sized bed. Toothless and I usually spent the night together when my dad went on a case. Toothless and I took a little nap.

I woke up a couple hours later to my ringtone for Astrid.

"Hello milady." I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah my dad was just mad that I got a B- in one of my classes." I replied.

"Really?!" she said. "That seems kinda lame."

"He said: 'No son of mine is going to get a B+ let alone a B-.'" I said mimicking my father.

"Well he is rather strict." Astrid replied.

"Yeah worst part is, if my grades ever drop again, he is going to send Toothless away and he can't fly without me." I said.

"Well what class did you not get an A in?" Asked Astrid

"Freshman Comp." I said.

"You should have said something. I am excellent at English." she said.

"I don't do too bad if I concentrate." I said.

"Hey do you want to come over to my house?" Astrid asked. "Momma is making a butter roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, and gravy."

"I'll be right over!" I said. Toothless and I ran out of the house and flew back to Astrid's. Once we got there and I put Toothless in the stable with Stormfly. Astrid came in with Baskets of warm fish and drug me back to the house. The house smelled amazing. The food tasted even better. After supper and a few games we all went to bed. Well everyone but me. I wanted some time to think. I also want to spend time with Toothless. I went back into the stables. I sat against Toothless and shivered a bit. I wished I had brought a blanket.

"Hiccup? Are you in here?" Astrid called.

"Yeah." I said. Astrid came over with a blanket, sat next to me, and covered us both up.

"Worried?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Astrid snuggled up close to me.

"We'll figure out a way." she said. I nodded and we fell asleep.


	15. Teacher and Trainer

I spent most of my winter break with Astrid and her family. Why would I want to spend it by myself in a empty mansion? Being away from her hurt. I wanted to spend every second of every day of every year with her.

When we got back to school, I finalized registration and helped Astrid with hers. She was a couple hundred short so I gave her some money. We had classes together again. They were the pre-classes you take before you start your actual classes.

I was finding though, that the more time I spent with Astrid, the more I neglected my studies. I didn't want to lose Toothless. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to.

One day when Astrid and I were studying, she was working on Health and Wellness and I was working on Research Writing. I wasn't concentrating. I was looking at her. Astrid on the other hand, was studying hard. As she went to turn the page she looked up at me.

"You are not going to get that paper done, if you stare at me." She laughed. I laughed too and then sighed. Looking at my blank computer screen and groaned at the three pages I still had to write.

"I just don't know what to write." I said. "I can do it, I just can't think." Astrid packed up her books.

"I think I am a distraction." Astrid said. "Until you finish that paper, you can't talk to me."

"Wait... what... no!" I said grabbing her arm. "You... you... you need to help me write my paper."

"I will edit it later." Astrid said. "You have to come up with the rest on your own. Besides I promised Stormfly a flight." She said giving me a kiss on the head and then leaving. She was right. She was distracting me. I finished the paper then texted Astrid that I was done. She texted back telling me to print it out so she could correct it. Toothless walked me to the library and I printed out my paper. I was quite proud of my paper. I brought it back to the stable where Astrid was waiting with a red pen.

"Here it is." I said "Very well done if I do say so myself." Astrid looked at the paper.

"We'll see about that." she said. "Go take Toothless for a flight. I'll text you when I am done." Astrid said avoiding my hug. I felt neglected. I looked at her with sad eyes. "I told you. Not till this paper is done." She said. I took Toothless outside with me and we went for a flight.

I was frustrated. I don't mind writing poetry or letters, but I do mind writing reports, essays, and research papers. I screamed into the sky and laid back on Toothless.

"Why do we hafta write stupid things bud?" I asked. "The only answer I ever get is: 'it makes you a more well rounded person.' Well if I wanted to be more well rounded, I'd eat more." I sat back up and sighed. "I am so sick of school bud. I just want to work. I want to create and invent. Classes are holding me back from my true potential." I put my hands into the clouds. "But if I want to stay under his roof, I hafta abide by his rules." I said. My phone then started to ring. I had set the song that Astrid and I danced to that one night as her ringtone. "Hello milady."

"Hey babe." She said. I love it when she calls me that. "I'm done correcting."

"Great I'll be right there!" I said. Toothless and I rushed as fast as we could to the stables and I saw Astrid. "I blew your mind didn't I?" I said pretty sure of myself. Astrid looked at me sadly then handed me my paper. I have never seen so much red ink on paper.

"You are all over the place. Your thoughts may be organized in your head, but they aren't on paper." she said. I felt my confidence deflate and I slumped down against a wall. "Hiccup, babe, it's not that bad. If you look at the notes I made on your paper, you should be able to correct this in no time."

"I thought I did a good job." I manage to choke out.

"Your ideas are good Hiccup. They are just scattered. You just need to reorganize your ideas." She said. I still stared at the three pages I thought were so beautifully done and were marked with red ink. I felt horrible. Was there anything I could do to impress her? Astrid really is the best woman in the world. She seem to know I was beating myself up. "Henry." she said softly. "I really was amazed at the writing. It just needs to be organized." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You are really smart Henry. Just like I needed a tool for Algebra, you need a tool for English." Astrid then took out some note cards, took my paper back, and started writing.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Astrid kept writing.

"You'll see." she said. She then put the note cards on the ground and motioned for me to join her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look at this." Astrid said. I was my paper! "What do you see."

"I see... wait a minute." I said. I saw what she meant by my ideas were scattered. "This really belongs here and this is suppose to be over there." I organized my paper and looked at Astrid.

"Good job!" she smiled. "Now that you have your ideas organized, which idea is the strongest?"

"This one is." I said pointing to the one in the middle.

"That is your last argument." Astrid said. "Keep working from strongest to weakest." I did as she said and soon my paper was organized. I then rewrote it, printed it out, and gave it back to Astrid. She smiled and handed it back to me. "It's perfect." I couldn't have been prouder of myself.

"Astrid," I started. "You are going to be an amazing teacher!" I then gave her a kiss on the head and we left.

The next day I was up early and went to Toothless. On my way I ran into Dagur.

"Hello Hiccup." Dagur said exhaling a puff of cigarette smoke. I nodded and went to continue. "So I hear she likes your brains. Using you just to get better grades."

"Astrid would never do that." I said. "Besides she doesn't need me to be smart." I smiled as I remembered my paper.

"Oh please education is the easiest degree to earn." Dagur said. "You can be as dumb as a rock and become a teacher."

"No you can't!" I spat back. "It may not seem like it requires a lot of work, but a teacher's job is almost as hard as a mother's." I was ready to defend her to the end. "You try and deal with children all day! Guiding them and showing them new ways to learn. Patience is key for a teacher and Astrid is amazing with kids. She works harder than you ever could!" I finished. Dagur laughed and put out his smoke.

"Jeez, Hiccup, don't get your skivvies in a knot." Dagur chuckled. "I just hope Astrid thinks the same way about you as you do about her." He walked off and I was angry. I finally made it to the stables were Astrid was waiting for me.

"Hey babe." she smiled. "Ready for breakfast?" Even though I was mad as a wet hornet, her smile seem to melt my anger away.

"Yeah." I replied.

After breakfast I felt Dagur's words burning in the back of my mind. Did Astrid think about me the same way I did about her. She is my sunshine and my rain. My earth and my sky. My fire and my water. She was my universe. Did she think the same way? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to doubt her.

That day I turned in my paper and Astrid had a softball game. I really like watching her play. I may not know what it was about, but I sure did know that I liked the way she moved. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I sound like a pervert, but am I not allowed to stare? She is my girlfriend after all. After the game Astrid came up to me.

"How do you feel about hitting the gym with me?" she asked.

"I don't mind. Why?" I asked.

"I have to go away for a week. Softball finals." Astrid replied. "It's about two weeks away. I want you to be strong enough to take on Snotlout when I am gone."

"A week?" I asked. I didn't like being away from her at night. Now I was going to be away from her for a week.

"Yes Hiccup a week." She said. "We need to start training right away." She grabbed my arm and our dragons followed as she drug me to the gym. I wasn't wearing work out clothes, but Astrid insisted we didn't have enough time for me to get changed.

We started with running. She told me I had to keep up with her. That wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Astrid was fast. I was tired after about a mile. She then moved me to the weight room and had me lifting weights. You know what is embarrassing? When your girlfriend is stronger than you are and you are lifting weights in the weight room together. Thank goodness it was just me and her. She was lifting 30lbs with one arm! I can't even do that with two! I was dog tired by the time we went to studying. We called it a night after the tenth time I dozed off.


	16. Leaving and I love you

Days had passed and I was finally able to bench press about 30 lbs. Once again, I was glad it was only Astrid and I in the weight room. Astrid was spotting me as I did more reps. She started to laugh as my arms gave out and the bar bell almost dropped on my neck.

"What?" I asked.

"Lifting weights isn't your _strong_ suit is it." She laughed.

"I see what you did there." I said in my usual sarcastic tone. "Ha ha very funny." I said starting to laugh a bit myself.

"Come on," she laughed. "Its time for sit ups."

"Aw man not sit ups!" I whined. At first it was just regular sit ups. Then she started giving me medicine balls. It seemed as soon as I got used to one weight she would give me a heavier one to use.

"Oh come on. They aren't that bad." she smiled as I sat down. She then gave me a 15 lbs medicine ball.

"Really?!" I complained. "This one is heavier than last time."

"How about I make it nicer for you." she said in a seductive tone.

"What are you going do?" I asked laying down on my back.

"Just start." She laughed. I felt my abs scream as I sat up. As I reached my knees, Astrid leaned into me and kissed me. It shocked me. I was very surprise.

"This is nicer." I smiled and leaned into her. She pushed me back down.

"You only get a kiss after you complete a sit up." Astrid giggled. Now that was the way to do a sit up! I don't know how many I did, but I was definitely more willing to do them.

Astrid finally said that was enough sit ups and took the medicine ball from me. Now my abs ached. She then gave me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your work out routine for the next week." she said.

"Do you have to leave already?" I asked. She sighed and nodded. "Tell them you are sick or something!" I pleaded.

"No Hiccup. I have to go." Astrid said helping me stand. I held her close to me... Okay more like I was using her for support.

"No I don't want you to go." I said. I then pulled her into a passionate kiss. I pressed my tongue up against her teeth begging for entrance. Astrid opened her mouth for me and our tongues battled for dominance. Astrid soon broke the kiss, pulled away, and put up her hand between our lips, because I was leaning back into her.

"I don't like leaving you behind either, but I have to." Astrid said. "It's only a week." I nodded and let go of her.

"Will you call me every night?" I asked.

"Sure I'll call you." She laughed.

"Let me know everything that happened." I said.

"I will." She groaned.

"I am just nervous." I said.

"Just trust me." Astrid smiled.

"I love you." I said. Astrid first looked at me with shocked eyes, then her face softened and she gave me a gentle kiss. She then brought me back to my dorm and left.

The next morning, Toothless, Stormfly, and I saw Astrid off. I was hugging her tightly.

"I love you." I said as I let go. Astrid gave me a passionate kiss then boarded the bus.

"I'll see you in a week." She said out the window. As the bus pulled away, I felt as if a piece of my heart was leaving with it. With the dragons behind me I walked back to campus.

"That's got to hurt." Said Dagur coming out of the shadows with a cigarette in hand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You tell her that you love her and she doesn't reply." Dagur said putting the death stick to his lips.

"Astrid loves me!" I shot back.

"Has she ever told you that?" Dagur asked. I thought a minute.

"No she hasn't." I said slowly. "But she doesn't have to. I can feel that she does."

"If a women doesn't say it," Dagur started. "She doesn't actually love you."

"You're wrong!" I said. "Astrid does love me!" Dagur laughed.

"You keep telling yourself that." he said walking off. I couldn't help but feel angry. I don't how but he always got under my skin.

That evening I was glued to my phone. I was waiting for her phone call. I did do my schoolwork, I just flinched at every little sound my phone makes. Finally around midnight that night, I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered rushed.

"Wow you answered on 1/16th of a ring." Astrid laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. But that's not important." I said. "How are you?"

"I am fine and you are important." She replied.

"Did you play a game tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Did you win?" I wondered.

"Yeah." Astird said. "No thanks to my throwing arm."

"Is that still bugging you?" I asked.

"Yeah. We could have had at least four more outs." Astrid said.

"Does it really bug you that badly?" I asked.

"Well yeah." She replied.

"Have one of your teammates record you throwing, send me the video, and I'll see what I can do." I said.

"What will that do?" she asked.

"I am gunna study the angles that you throw at and see if I can fix it." I said.

"Okay. Well it's lights out. So this is good bye." She said.

"Okay. I love you." I said I was hoping she would say it back.

"Yep, bye!" she said.

"Bye." I was disappointed. I was hoping she would say I love you. But she didn't.

I didn't sleep that night. I was really hoping she would say I love you. She didn't even hint at it.

The next day, I went to class with Toothless. He stayed outside and I went in. This was the moment of truth. Snotlout noticed I was alone. As soon as we left class and were in the hallway, he attacked. Okay I may have been able to bench press 30 lbs, but I am no where near being able to beat Snotlout. The beatings weren't actually that bad. It didn't even hurt that much. He didn't go easy either. I kinda wondered why.

I received the video that afternoon and I watched her form and compared it to professional softball player. I noticed that Astrid's strides were longer and the turned of her arm was shorter.

That evening, around 11 pm, Astrid called.

"Shorten your step and extend your arm more." I answered.

"What?" She replied.

"Your pitch. You step too far and your arm length is too short before you let go of the ball." I said.

"Okay thank but no Hello?" Astrid asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Good evening milady." I said.

"That's better. How are you babe?" She asked.

"Oh not too bad." I replied.

"Thats good!" She said.

"I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too." she replied. The there was a shout on the other end. "I have to go."

"okay, I love you." I said. _Please, please say it this time._ I thought.

"Yep, bye." she said.

"Good bye." I sighed.


	17. Physical and Valentine's Day

The week continued. Every night she would call and at the end of every call I said I love you and she would say yep good bye. I was becoming more worried. She would never reply with the same words. It was hurting me more than Snotlout's poundings.

When she came back, I was there waiting for her. One by one, the girl's softball team left the bus. Astrid was the last one off the bus and as soon as she saw me, she ran to me and tackled me.

"Henry!" Astrid yelled as we went down. She then started kissing my face several times before finally giving me a passionate kiss on my lips. Our tongues fought for dominance and I was feeling my mind go blank. Astrid then broke the kiss and helped me back to my feet. I wanted to grab her and kiss her again, but held myself back. I was not going to stoop down to that level. I wanted to treat her like a person, not a object. "I've miss you so much!" She said.

"I've missed you too." I smiled. Astrid then started lifting my shirt. "Whoa! Astrid."

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't seen you with your shirt off before." Astrid said tugging on the hem of my shirt.

"Astrid I am very self conscious." I said.

"Oh Hiccup, you are worse than a girl." Astrid said.

"Astrid we are in public." I said. Astrid looked around.

"You're right." She said. Astrid then started to drag me to stables.

"Astrid." I was a bit irritated by this time. Once we were in the stables, She took my shirt off. "Astrid!"

"We aren't in public." she said. She then started to examine my arms and chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She trailed her fingers over my skin sending chills radiating through my body.

"I am checking you for bruises." She said going around to my back. She trailed her fingers all over my upper body. "You have a few." She then started to rub my bare skin and I was beginning to feel hot.

"Astrid." I shuttered. She moved back to my front and rubbed her hands across my abs.

"Looks like you kept up with my work out plan that I left for you." she said. Oh god. Her hands felt so amazing on my chest. I was starting to feel a problem.

"Astrid please stop." I said. Astrid looked up at my face and gave a mischievous smile.

"That's not what your face is saying." she said rubbing her hands up my chest and back down. I want to jump her.

"Astrid please." I hissed. I then took her hands off of me. "I am cold." I said walking away and grabbing my shirt. I was lying. I was on fire and the shirt didn't make it any better.

"Okay you win." She said. I tried to calm my extra member down, but Astrid didn't make it easy. She was being strangely affectionate. I wondered what she was up to.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I am trying to be a bit more affectionate with my boyfriend." Astrid said.

"Okay are you getting jealous?" I asked. Astrid shook her head.

"No." Astrid said. She came up and pressed herself against me. "Hiccup, I understand you are trying to respect my boundaries, but I want you to touch me more." My eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. Astrid nodded.

"Yeah I am sure." she said.

"Okay what do you mean by touching?" I asked.

"Well obviously I don't want you grabbing my ass, my boobs, and I don't want your hands wandering in the valley." she said. I nodded. "But everything else," she said putting my hands on her waist. "Is fair game."

You have to realize being granted this privilege, for me, was the equivalent to having sex with her for a normal guy. And even though she gave me the okay. I still did not do anything but let my hands gently rest on her waist. Astrid giggled at my shocked expression and kissed me.

That's when things started to get crazy. That kiss had turned into a heated make out session. She had me pushed up against a stall and her tongue was in my mouth. When we broke for air, she necked me. Oh god it was amazing! When went back to kissing, Astrid nibbled on my lower lip and moaned into her mouth. I really liked it. When we broke for air a second time, I was the one who did the necking. I found myself dwelling on certain spots and leaving marks. My hands moved all across her back, stomach and legs. I wasn't the only one exploring. Astrid's hands were also all over my she got close to my waist and I stopped and grabbed her hand.

"Just like you have boundaries, I am putting down some boundaries. No ass grabbing and leave my extra member alone." I said. Astrid giggled.

"Okay babe." She then backed away and picked up her bag. "I am going to go to my dorm." She started to walk out. "Oh and you may want to have a talk with your 'extra member.'" I looked down and saw I had gotten pretty excited. I could feel as was turning as red as a tomato and went to take care of it.

Astrid and I were definitely becoming more physical as time went on.

Finally it was Valentine's Day. I had already planned what I was going to do. I had planned a very romantic night planned. I had hired a caterer and had the food delivered to the little lake. I also had ordered a bouquet of 10 daffodils and had a sterling silver Daffodil created for her bracelet. I had given Toothless another bath and this time he didn't hold still for me. It took me three hours to get this bath done. I put on his good saddle and we were ready. I still wore my beanie, a dressed up in a nice green button up shirt, my nicest jeans, and a nice pair of shoes.

When I picked up Astrid and she wore a light blue dress shirt, a short full jean skirt, and leather knee high boots. Her hair was down and had a gentle wave.

"Wow." I said. That was the only thing I could say. Astrid swung her hips to one side and crossed her arms.

"Happy Valentine's to you too." She said. I stumbled and bumbled like an idiot with my words as she jumped up on Toothless. We then went to the little lake. It was prefect. I had told the caterer to put the food there at a certain time, leave, and I would call them to pick it up. So there was no one there and it has candles lit. It was a fried chicken dinner. We had a great time. We teased each other and talked. I gave her the bouquet of daffodils. I then opened the little box that held the daffodil charm, showed it to her, and put it next to the other charms. Astrid gave me a hand made wristband. I joked in my mind that we now shared a pair of cufflinks. Her bracelet and my wrist band.

It was a fairly quiet night. We danced, kissed a little bit, but that was pretty much it.

When I returned Astrid to her dorm, I pulled her up close to me. I figured since it was just her and me maybe she would say it this time.

"Astrid." I said holding her close to me. "I love you." Astrid gave me a sweet smile and kissed me.

"Good night." she said and went into her dorm. My heart was starting to break. She didn't even tell me. Not even on Valentine's day. We had become so much more affectionate and yet she didn't say it. I went back to my room with a heavy heart.


	18. Say I Love You!

The weeks went and my heart continued to break. Astrid would not say I love you. Dagur would come up to me on my way back to my dorm every night and would ask me if she had told me yet. The week before spring break this is how the conversation went.

"She didn't tell you yet?" Dagur asked.

"No." I replied. "What is it to you?"

"Oh I just think I get her to say it." he smiled. "To me."

"Astrid would never..." I started

"Oh please Hiccup. You two have been dating for a long time and you are the only one who says I love you." Dagur said. "If a woman doesn't say it by this time, she doesn't love you and she is using you." I didn't want to believe him, but my already bleeding heart was starting to submit to the idea. I was not going to give up! It was spring break that next week and I came up with a plan.

It was finally warm enough for camping. Maybe Astrid needed to know it was only us. Maybe she was embarrassed to say it in front of people. I thought that maybe if it was just us, she would be able to say it. We could camp at the little lake and spend the week there. So one night while we were studying... Okay we started out studying, it turned into a make out session. It was becoming hard to not to go past the boundaries. Everytime we would make out we the more we would go past bounaries. I was finding myself loosing control. After we broke for air, I decided to put my plan into action.

"Astrid, I was wondering if you would want to camping for spring break with me?" I asked. Astrid thought a minute then smiled.

"Would it be just us?" She asked.

"Um kinda. Our dragons would be with us." I replied. Astrid laughed.

"I would expect our dragons to go with us. I am talking about the human species." she said.

"No it would be just us." I said. "I have already have two separate tents for the week..."

"I am not worried about where we are staying. I just want it to be just you, me, and the dragons." Astrid said.

"Well that's what I have planned." I said.

"Then I accept!" She smiled.

The next week was spring break and Astrid and I loaded our dragons and went to the little lake. Most of that first day was getting our campsite ready. Okay we did take a couple breaks... Okay a lot of breaks. We ended up rushing to finish putting up the tents and getting wood for the fire that night. Fishing was interesting too. Fish lips weren't the only ones getting hooked. We did end up catching enough for supper.

Supper was really good. Turns out Astrid is really good at preparing fish. Which is good because it is my favorite meat. I decided to put phase one of my plan into action. I would not kiss her. In fact all I did was hold her. She tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let her.

Night had fallen and the moon was clear and bright. The stars in the sky were also very bright. The blue in the night sky was also a very rich color. I actually started to talk to her.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"About what?" Astrid asked.

"The campsite." I said.

"Oh. I like it." She smiled. "It's secluded." She said pulling my face closer to hers. I pulled away from her and stood up.

"Good. We should hit the sack." I said. I stretched and went straight to my tent. "Good night." My plan was well going to plan. We both went to bed in our separate tents.

I should probably explain my plan. I was going to start out with as little physical contact as possible and not say I love you. That was phase one. Phase two was I going to be just a little more affectionate. I was going just kiss her on the cheek and give her hugs an that was it. No I love you. The last phase I was going to be extremely affectionate. I had planned to get her to admit it. That it would slip out of her lips.

The days went by. We actually had a lot of fun. We went on walks, swimming, flying, and we took quick naps. On the Wednesday of spring break, I put phase two in action. That morning I gave her sweet kisses on her cheeks. She went to attack me and I pulled back. These two days were the hardest. I wanted to make out, I wanted to touch her, but I needed to keep control of my desires. On Friday, I finally became the affectionate she had been wanting that entire week. We both were hungry for this kind of affection. Saturday evening, she hadn't let it leave her lips. So I finally said it.

"I love you." I said. Astrid just kissed me. I pushed her away. "I love you." She smiled and went to kiss me again. By this time my emotions were going nuts. "I love you." I said. Astrid would just try to kiss me again. I pushed her away and walked off.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Why won't you say it?" I asked.

"Say what?" she asked.

"I have been telling you since Snoggletog that I love you." I said. I felt tears building in my eyes. "Why don't you say it? I am wrong in assuming that you may feel the same way?"

"Hiccup, why are you thinking this?" Astrid asked.

"You haven't answered my question." I said.

"Hiccup you know that I care about you." She replied.

"Then why don't you say it?" I asked.

"I just... I..." Astrid stumbled.

"Why?!" I asked.

"I am scared okay!" She yelled.

"About what?! I love you." I said. "That will never change!"

"I am afraid that you won't think of me the same." she spat back. "I have always been the tough one. I am the one that looks out for people. I am the one who is suppose to be strong." She sat down in a camping chair. "I am afraid if I say something mushy you wouldn't think of me the same anymore." It was quiet for a minute and I absorbed what she said.

"I couldn't think of you any different." I said. "You have always been and always will be, my number one defender and champion. Nothing you could say would make me change my mind." Astrid stood and walked over toward the lake.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." I replied. She then turned to face me.

"Then Henry." She said. I was on edge. Astrid took a deep breath. "I..."


	19. Astrid's Side Story 3

I was so happy to have Hiccup. Yes I know some of you are wondering if I love Hiccup. To tell you the truth. I really wasn't sure if I did either. When we first started dating, I was in love with the idea of being in love. I really didn't really realize I loved him till he said that he loved me. Even then I was still confused. I didn't know what the feeling was. I did feel as if nothing else existed but us when we kissed. I also couldn't stand the thought of him being with anyone else but me. When I thought of the future, Hiccup was in it. I knew I was in love with him. Now I just had to say it.

That was the problem. I had heard stories about couples that one person changes their mind after they hear the other person say I love you and they break up. I could bear the thought of losing Hiccup. He was my everything. I wasn't going to lose him. So how could I tell him? I then remembered the phrase actions speak louder than words. Now that I had thought about it, I was feeling physically neglected. I knew it was because Hiccup was respecting my boundaries, but I wanted him to touch me. I started by pushing for more passionate kisses, but that wasn't enough. I started trailing my hands across his upper body. Being the gentleman that he is, he had me set boundaries. After the boundaries were set, I regretted it. I wanted him to feel me up. I wanted the feeling of his warm hands on me.

I was finding myself wanting to break the boundaries that we had set. I wanted more of him. Which was interesting to say the least. I really don't look at a guy until I get to know him. Snotlout really isn't that attractive, and neither is Dagur. At least not to me. Hiccup though, after he showed me the kind of person he was, was sexy. Even after we had set the boundaries I have caught myself moving my hand toward his member. I remember one make out session, things got pretty heated. I was straddling him and grinding up against him. After a while I could feel our clothed sexes grind against each other and I wanted him to take me right there. He stopped me though.

When he invited me on the camping trip, I figured that I could get him to take me. I wanted to show him how much I loved him. It worked for a little bit too at the beginning, then he stopped touching me and wouldn't let me kiss him. That really scared me. I tried so desperately to kiss him, but he would pull away. When he started to give me kisses on my face, I tried again to get him to kiss me on the lips. He would back away every time. So when he started making out with me, I was desperate. I was hungry for his scent, his touch, his kiss, the way he kissed... I was hungry for him!

Then it was that one fateful night. When he looked at me.

"I love you." He said. I was so happy to hear it that I kissed him. He then pushed me away. "I love you." he said again. My heart was screaming that I loved him back and I went to go show it and he held me away from him. "I love you." he said again. He wasn't letting me show him. He then pushed me aside and walked away. I was hurt.

"Hiccup what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why won't you say it?" he asked.

"Say what?" I said.

"I have been telling you since Snoggletog that I love you." He said. "Why don't you say it? I am wrong in assuming that you may feel the same way?" I was upset now too. How dare he!

"Hiccup, why are you thinking this?" I asked. I was so upset. I had been showing him since Snoggletog that I loved him. Why couldn't he see that?

"You haven't answered my question." He said.

"Hiccup you know that I care about you." I replied.

"Then why don't you say it?" He asked. I felt fear creep into my heart.

"I just... I..." I stumbled.

"Why?!" He asked. I decided to tell the truth.

"I am scared okay!" I yelled.

"About what?! I love you." He said. "That will never change!"

"I am afraid that you won't think of me the same." I spat back. "I have always been the tough one. I am the one that looks out for people. I am the one who is suppose to be strong." I then sat down in a camping chair. "I am afraid if I say something mushy you wouldn't think of me the same anymore." It was quiet for a minute and I the nagging fear wasn't going away.

"I couldn't think of you any different." He said. "You have always been and always will be, my number one defender and champion. Nothing you could say would make me change my mind." I couldn't believe he said that about me. It made me feel a little better, but my fear took hold of me. I stood and walked over toward the lake.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He replied. I then turned to face him.

"Then Henry." I said. My body was trembling as I took a deep breath. "I love you."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hello dear readers. The chapter after this one was the first chapter I had written. It is the reason why this story is rated M. This is my first try at this. I will post it once I finish double checking everything in the chapter. It was a hard chapter to write and I am hoping that you will like it. I know a lot of you like this story and I know this chapter may change your views on it. Thank you for following this story. It really means a lot to me. If you decide to stop reading after this next chapter, I understand. I did rate this M for a reason. Please think of that before you read the next chapter._**

**_Sincerely,_**

_**sselhtootandpuccih**_


	20. Breaking Point

_**Author's Note: I am scared about this chapter. It's my first time writing something like this so I am really nervous. All I can think of saying right now before you read is please don't kill me!**_

* * *

That was all it took. That one I love you and I had her up against a tree. My lips against hers, my tongue begging for entrance. Once she finally opened her mouth and I had her breathing heavily, I started moving my hands up and down her body. I felt her moaning into our passionate kissing and I started to massage one of her breasts. My body burned. I pressed my body deeper into hers along with my kisses.

I lifted her so that her feet were off the ground and that I had a better position to neck her. I felt my body wanting to be in between her legs and have them wrapped around me. As Astrid was moaning, I lifted her legs, wrapped them around my waist, and carried her into my tent. I then pushed her on my sleeping bag and started to grind my clothed sex against her's. My member became hotter and harder and I lost my mind.

I then ripped off her shirt and started to kiss the skin beneath it. Astrid first gave a sound of alarm then pleasure as I placed my hands on her breasts and massaged them through her bra. I ran my tongue up and down her abdomen as I removed her bra. Once I could see her breast clearly in front of me I let out a wicked chuckle and ran my tongue up to her nipple. Her back arched and I took that as the okay to continue. I kissed and sucked on her left breast. She held her breath a bit. She was feeling good. I then switched to the other side. She then let out a loud moan. It was wonderful hearing her moan like this while I was the one who made her feel good, but I needed more. I wanted more!

I hastily removed my shirt and pressed my naked chest up against hers and kissed her sweet lips. I felt her soft skin against mine. The feeling of her hot soft skin against mine was so amazing. I started to neck her again and felt my entire body get hotter. I felt her hands travel down my back towards my jeans. She undid my belt and started to push my jeans off. As they hooked around my ankles I pushed them off and Astrid removed her skirt. We still had on our underwear. By this time Astrid was grinding up against me. How much I just wanted to take her right then. She went took my left hand and place it on her forbidden spot. My mind finally came back to me and I realized what going on. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. Astrid was silent at first then nodded.

"Hiccup, I need this." she whispered in a hungry tone. I tore off the remainder of our clothing and used my hand to play with her forbidden spot. Astrid moaned, whimpered, and bucked beneath me. It was so erotic, so enticing, so... delicious. I wanted to see, touch, smell, hear, and taste more. I moved my lips down her neck, breasts, and abdomen and stopped at her core. I looked it over with greedy eyes and I put one finger into her cavern. Oh how she squirmed to my touch and I enjoyed it. I then thought about sticking something else in there. I carefully licked her folds and she bucked into my face. At first it was surprising, but I soon started to feel how hot she was and taste her wetness. I loved her flavor. Soon I noticed her little white pearl and I kissed it.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. I then knew that this was the spot. I continued to lick, nibble, and kiss her sweet pearl as stuck two of my fingers back inside her and started to thrust them in and out of her. Astrid was coming close and I knew it. Astrid then pushed my head away and kissed me. She pushed me on my back and took my swollen member in her hands. As she stroked it, I felt chills of pleasure radiate down my spine. She rubbed my member with her right hand and massaged my balls with the other. I could feel myself about ready to buck into her hands when I felt something wet on me. I opened my eyes to see her licking me.

"Oh god!" I yelled as she licked me up and down. She then licked, kissed, and nibbled my tip. I opened my eyes again as she took me in her mouth. She sucked on just the tip at first, then she moved her head up and down my member. It wasn't long till I couldn't control my body and my hips bucked with her bobbing. I could feel myself wanting to release and I pulled her off of me and pulled her up to meet my lips. I then flipped us over and put my hand on her forbidden spot.

"Henry... please." She said bucking into my hand. "Take me!" I did as I was asked and she spread her legs for me. I lined up my member so that my tip touched her folds. She was so hot and so wet. I slowly pushed myself in her. Not only was I worried about hurting her, but she was so tight that I found it difficult. Even though it was slow, it couldn't have been more enjoyable. Once I was fully inside her, I paused. Not only was I waiting for her to adjust, but I was savoring the feeling of being fully sheathed.

Then, almost as if it was instinct, I started to move in and out of her. I started slow and I could feel myself wanting to release. Not yet. I thought to myself. Astrid then wrapped her arms around me and she buried her face into my neck. Her hot sticky breath on my sweating skin felt amazing. After a while she started to buck into me some more and I increased my speed.

"Astrid." I moaned into her ear. As my speed increased, my breathing became irregular and I was grunting trying to hold myself back.

"OH HENRY!" she screamed. I then noticed how her body was moving with mine. She was nearing her end, which was good because I didn't know how much longer I was going to hold out. Then it happened. Astrid let out a scream of ecstasy and her walls started constricting against my member. I thought I could hang on a bit longer, then I felt her juices. I couldn't take it and released into her. I was flying high and it was like a cloud of pleasure passed over me. I collapsed on top of her and felt the cloud leave.

It was a little while before I had actually pulled my once hard member out of her. My mind wasn't cloudy, but I was still flying. Astrid then curled up against me moving carefully. I turned to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Even in my ecstasy, I was truly concerned.

"I am just a little sore." she said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her.

"You were amazing!" I said showering her face with sweet kisses. "I love you so much!" Astrid gave me a funny little smirk.

"You say that after we have sex." she laughed.

"No!" I started getting a surprised from Astrid. " I mean not no, I mean yes I love you."  
Astrid started to laugh then winced. "Astrid?"

"I'm ok. Just still hurts." She said. I pulled her close to me.

"I loved you before sex." I said. "I really did and I still do!"

"Hiccup I was just picking on you." Astrid said laughing then wincing again. I gave her a kiss.

"I must have been hard on you." I said cradling her. "I'm sorry."

"No it was amazing. I think the pleasure masked the pain." she said. "Now the pleasure is gone, I am slightly sore now." I cradled her even more gently.

"I love you." I said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." She replied. Oh man I had been wanting to hear those words for so long. It really was an amazing feeling. Astrid winced again as she moved her legs. I knew I had hurt her.

"I won't do it again." I said kissing her head.

"Oh yes you will!" She said. I looked at her with surprise. She wants to do it again? "It only hurts the first time." She then pulled my face close to hers. "And you are going to erase all the pain of the first time and make me feel better every time we do it."

"I hope I can live up to that expectation." I said nervously.

"Oh trust me." She smiled. "You will!"


	21. Camping and My Dad

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I am glad people liked Breaking Point: Chapter 20. It means a lot to me that you believe in my writing. I don't think I will be as nervous anymore. I still want your opinion. It helps me become a better writer. Special thanks to Shade ShadowWolf, DaThresh, KAOSmaster, essey097, UnbreakableWarrior, and Cyclone20. Thank you all!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**sselhtootandpuccih**_

* * *

That next morning, I woke with Astrid in my arms. I smiled and planted a light kiss on her forehead. I still couldn't believe that we had just had sex. I wouldn't have believed it if we both weren't naked. I really couldn't have been happier. I took in all of her beauty. I did not know how I could have gotten so lucky. My blissful moment was interrupted when I realized where the sun was in the sky. I grabbed my pants and pulled my phone out and looked at the time.

"Damn it!" I yelled. Astrid jolted awake.

"What's happening?" She asked still half asleep.

"We slept in." I said putting my underwear on as fast I could. "It's two in the afternoon."

"Crap!" she said now more awake. "Where is my bra?"

"Over here." I said throwing it at her. "Where is my shirt?"

"Right here." she said throwing me my shirt.

You might what to wonder why we are rushing. Astrid and I had to back to the dorm by 5 pm. We only had 3 hours to get dressed, take down camp, clean our campsite, and get back to our dorms.

"I told you we should have written down 7 pm." Astrid said sliding her shirt over her head.

"5 pm was suppose to plenty of time." I said stepping out of the tent. "How would I know we would be having sex?!"

"Wait you didn't plan that?" Astrid asked.

"No I didn't plan..." I started. Then it hit me. "Crap I could have gotten you pregnant!"

"No you couldn't have." Astrid said running out fully clothed

"Yes I could have. I didn't have a condom!" I said still packing.

"No you couldn't have, I am on the pill." Astrid replied running into her tent.

"Wait, you are on birth control?" I said.

"Yes." she replied.

"What are you on birth control for?" I asked.

"It's to regulate my cycle!" Astrid replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" I asked running back into my tent and rolling up my sleeping bag.

"Oh yeah I am going to come up to you and say: 'hey honey I bleed like a waterfall, so because of that I am birth control." Astrid replied. That was something that would be embarrassing to tell someone.

"Okay you have a point. From now on though, I don't care how weird, disgusting, or outrageous it is, I want no secrets!" I said starting to shove my remaining clothes in my bag.

"Deal." she replied.

We hurried and separated to run to our doors. I ran into my dorm and signed in. I looked at the clock to write the time. It was 4:59 pm.

"You got here just in time." said the Dean.

"Yeah no kidding." I sighed.

"Your dad is here." the dean said. "He is in the lobby." I walked into the lobby and saw my dad. He stood up and looked down at me.

"Son we need to talk." he growled. "Alone." I nodded and showed him to my room. I ushered him in.

"Please sit down." I said. My dad did so. "Dad my grades are high. I haven't been..."

"I am not here for your grades son." Dad replied. He actually looked nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands together.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" My dad said.

"No I don't think there is anything." I replied.

"Now Hiccup, I know it's not easy to admit some of these things, but I need you to be honest." My dad started.

"Okay?" I said. "Um so what did I do?" Dad pulled out a paper and handed it to me. It was my credit card bill. "Since when has it been a big deal to spend money?"

"It isn't how much you spent, it's how you spent it." He said. I looked at the list. The dress, shoes, bracelet, and charm were on there. "Henry, do you... find... well... do you think that... Are you not attracted to... girls?"

"What!" I exclaimed. "You think I am gay?!" My dad nodded. "Dad! I'm not gay!"

"I am not going to be mad." my dad replied. "I just need to know."

"But I am not dad!" I said giving him back the bill. "I have a girlfriend!" My dad gave me a surprised look. "I know I didn't tell you, but I forgot and I am sorry."

"That explains a lot." my dad said. "So who is she?"

"Astrid Hofferson." I said. My dad nodded.

"Her family moved to Berk about 10 years ago right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I would like to meet her sometime." Dad said standing.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yes son?" He asked.

"Why didn't you ever... well... spend time with me." I asked. Dad sighed and turned toward me.

"You remind me of your mother." He replied. "It's hard to look at you because you look like her. I was wrong though and I am sorry." I was shocked to hear this. Stoick the Vast just admitted he was wrong and apologized. "I want to spend more time with you." He finished.

"Okay. I will be back for the summer. We can start then." I said. I know I may seem a little too forgiving, but I really wanted to spend time with my dad. My dad nodded and we left. Thornado was outside.

"I should probably get back to my case." Dad said as he mounted Thornado.

"Be careful dad." I said.

"I am a detective, it's an occupational hazard." my dad replied. I nodded. "I'll be back... probably."

"And I'll be here... maybe." I replied. Dad then took off into the sky and I went back toward the stables. Astrid was already there rinsing down Stormfly. I took my stuff off of Toothless and also started to hose him down.

"What took you so long?" Astrid asked.

"My dad came by to ask me a question." I replied. Astrid dried Stormfly off. "Here use this stuff." I said tossing my oil toward her. She looked at me as if I was nuts. "It's an oil that helps with the dry hide." I replied. Astrid open the lid and smelled it. "How are you doing?" I asked. She had been moving stiffly.

"I don't hurt as much, I just am getting used to the new feeling." She said. I shook my head.

"I am so sorry." I said. Astrid then punched me hard in the arm. "Ow!"

"If you apologize for having sex one more time I will pin you to the ground, rip off your shirt, and give you a purple nurple." Astrid said.

"What is that?" I asked. I truly thought it was something kinky. Astrid smiled.

"Let me show you." She said ripping my shirt off. I thought for sure then that it was a sex thing. Then she pinched and twisted my nipple.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. God that hurt! Astrid then smiled.

"That is a purple nurple." She said.

"I got it, I won't apologize for sex anymore." I said. Astrid smiled and rubbed her hands up and down my chest.

"Since we're here." she whispered. I grabbed Astrid's hands.

"Not here!" I said. "Not that I wouldn't loved to devour you, but not here. You deserve better than here."

"And a tent was better?" Astrid asked.

"It's cleaner than a stable floor." I said. "And now that I think of it, I find making love in a tent kinda romantic." Astrid smiled.

"I'll give you that one." she said standing up and handing my shirt back. "Maybe we should go camping more often." I stood up and also started smiling.

"Yeah we could do that. As long as I keep my grades up." I said. Astrid nodded and I walked her back to her dorm.


	22. Improvement and Darkness

The days seemed to always get better. Astrid and I were so much closer. She had confessed to me that even though she likes being treated as person, she also felt like she was being physically neglected. That was all that she had to say. During class we would hold hands. Which worked out well. You see, Astrid is predominantly right handed and I am left handed, So I just sat on her left side and held her left hand with my right. That way we could still hold hands and take notes.

Training had become more intense. I was doing better but still wasn't near as good as Astrid. I was starting to enjoy it more though. Once I could run the mile with out getting too tired. Astrid jumped on my back and then had me run the mile. Tell you the truth, it was hard, but I liked it. Just like situps had become my favorite exercise. I mean really every time I got up to my knees she kissed me. That was the best part. Oh and I could finally bench press 100 lbs. That was a huge boost for my self esteem.

My run ins with Snotlout got better. I was finally able to get past him without too many bruises. There was even one time where I blocked one of his punches... which made him mad and he punched me harder somewhere else.

"Astrid." I said one time as we were studying in the stables. "Why does it hurt less now when Snotlout hits me? I am not getting nearly as bruised as I used too."

"Did you not pay attention in Biology. Bones and muscles protect our organs. Now that you are finally building up some muscle, you are more resistant to bruises." Astrid replied.

"I didn't think that was true." I said. "Huh, I guess it is." Astrid slugged me in the arm and then kissed me. As she pulled away, she trailed her fingers down my chest.

"When do you think we can go camping again?" she asked. To tell you the truth, Astrid and I hadn't had sex since spring break. We have been very busy with projects, presentations, and preparing for finals.

"I don't think we will have time till after finals." I replied with a disappointed tone. I really wanted to make love to her, we were just so busy. Astrid sighed.

"That is almost five weeks away." she whined. "I want to make love." she finished giving me a passionate kiss.

"I do too, Astird." I said breaking our kiss. "But your scholarships depend on your grades and I will lose Toothless if my grades drop again." Astrid sighed again.

"Fine, but as soon as finals are over, we are going camping!" Astrid said.

"That's fine with me." I smiled.

In Biology lab, Dagur still got on my nerves. I finally could say that Astrid had told me she loved me, but Dagur still seemed to think he could take Astrid away from me. One time during lab, I turned in Astrid and I's papers and he was trying to get close to her. Astrid kept backing up too. I asked Astrid why she kept talking to Dagur and she said it was because she didn't want to be rude. By this time though I was wishing she would be rude. When I got back I noticed Astrid was mad.

"You've been planting nonsense in Henry's head, haven't you?!" Astrid said.

"Are you accusing me?" Dagur asked in fake innocence.

"Henry doesn't get all nervous unless he is given a reason to be nervous." Astrid replied. "The only person I can think of that is low enough to do that sort of thing is you!"

"Well I resent that." Dagur replied.

"You leave Henry alone!" She said.

"Or what?" Dagur flirtatiously teased.

"I will make sure you never reproduce." Astrid replied with venom. I then walked closer to her.

"Ready to go," I started glaring at Dagur out of the corner of my eye. "Milady."

"I thought you would never ask," She said wrapping her arms around my neck. "Babe."

We both were very frustrated as we went to the stables. I hopped on Toothless and Astrid hopped on Stormfly. We flew for hours but we were still feeling frustrated.

"So how about a movie?" I asked.

"As long as it is not a chick flick." Astrid smiled.

"Then let's go!" I said. Astrid and I raced to the theater. Unlike most theaters, this one had a stable to keep your dragons in during the movie. It was across the street from the theater.

The movie Astrid chose was a comedy. After laughing our heads off for an hour and a half, we finally left the movie theater. The town was pretty much empty except for a few random cars here and there. I pressed the button on the traffic light pole to make sure cars stopped, even though it seemed as if there were none.

"I have never seen such a ridiculous movie." Astrid laughed.

"I have never had so much fun seeing a ridiculous movie." I replied. "Who knew that an actual theater would be so fun to go to?"

"You've never been to a theater before?" Astrid asked.

"Nah, Gobber always took me to private showings because my dad was afraid of possible kidnappings." I replied.

"Why?" asked Astrid. I leaned over to her ear.

"My dad is a very successful private investigator." I whispered.

"Oh." Astrid said. "Have you been kidnapped before?"

"A couple times." I said. "It was actually kinda fun."

"How could kidnapping be fun?" asked Astrid.

"Usually the kidnappers were as stupid as some of the characters in the movie we saw." I said. "I would out smart them usually. Some of the ones who would guard me were really nice. I could convince them to get me anything I wanted."

"That sounds like you!" Astrid laughed.

When it was okay to walk Astrid and I were still laughing do hard at some of the stupid stuff we saw that we didn't hear the car coming toward us. I noticed the headlights at the last minute.

"Astrid!" I said pushing her off the road, then everything went black.


	23. Astrid's Side Story 4

I couldn't believe this happened. It wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't suppose to happen to Hiccup. Why? Why did it happen to him? Hiccup never did anything. Hiccup never did anything wrong. Hiccup never hurt anything. So why? Those were my thoughts as I watched through the window of the operation room. My cheeks were stained with tears and my heart was heavy. I was waiting for what seemed like days.

After Hiccup pushed me out of the way, I heard the screeching of breaks, sickening smack, and a heart stopping thud. By the time I had stood up I saw Hiccup sprawled out on top of the car. The man driving the car took off leaving the car behind. I ran to Hiccup and looked at his face.

"HENRY!" I screamed. I quickly called 911. I had not realized it, but I had started crying. "Henry, don't leave me!"

"911 How may I help you?" asked the operator.

"Henry, Henry was hit by a car!" I cried. "We need an ambulance!"

"Where are you?" asked the Operator.

"Um, I am." I looked around. "Across the street from Reworb Theater. Please hurry Henry's bleeding."

"I understand you are worried about Henry, but I need you to calm down and assess his injuries." said the operator. I looked over Hiccup's body.

"Okay his head is bleeding, um his breathing is shallow, and his lower left leg is very swollen." I sobbed. "Please hurry!"

"Emergency crews are on their way ma'am. They should be there shortly." said the operator. Hiccup then opened his eyes.

"Henry!" I exclaimed. He looked dazed. "Henry can you hear me?"

"Is he awake." asked the operator. Hiccup looked at me then closed his eyes again.

"Henry no! Open your eyes again please!" I wailed.

"Ma'am what happened?" asked the operator. I dropped my phone.

"Henry open your eyes!" I screamed. Hiccup never responded. "Henry open your eyes!" Just then the emergency crew came and the paramedics pulled me away to get to Hiccup. A police man pulled me aside.

"Ma'am do you know who he is?" He asked.

"He's my boyfriend. Henry Harry Haddock the Third." I said as I watched the paramedics carefully put Hiccup onto a stretcher.

"Haddock?" asked the police man. "Any relation to Stoick Haddock?"

"Henry is his son." I replied. The police man's eyes grew wide. A paramedic came over to me.

"Ma'am, is your name Astrid?" she asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Henry has been asking for you. Well you please come with me?" she asked. I nodded and followed her to the ambulance. I went inside and I heard Hiccup's faint moaning.

"Astrid." he sighed.

"I'm right here babe." I cried. "I am right here Henry." Hiccup opened his eyes and tried to take in a deep breath.

"Astrid are you okay?" he gasped. My tears started to flow again.

"I am fine." I sobbed.

"Thank god." he sighed. Hiccup looked back up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I cried. Hiccup then closed his eyes and I thought for sure I had lost him. I was allowed to ride with them to the hospital. They took Hiccup away from me once we got to the emergency room. I was sent to the operation balcony where I could watch the surgery take place. I was told Hiccup had a major concussion, some broken ribs, and a shattered leg.

So back to where I was in the beginning. Wondering why this had to happen to such a wonderful person. I then saw one of the doctors drop his shoulders and grab a saw. I then turned my head. I couldn't watch them. I knew they had to cut off his leg. After the surgery, I was lead to Hiccup's room. I got there right after Hiccup and looked at his legs. Half of his lower left leg, was gone.

"We really tried." said the doctor. "We couldn't save his leg. There were so many sharp pieces of bone that had already cut open some muscle. We had to amputate." I nodded and went up to Hiccup's face. He lay still and his face was pale.

"Will he wake up?" I asked. The doctor sighed.

"I don't know, he took a pretty good blow to the head. There was not a lot of internal bleeding and his leg should heal well, but now we just have to wait for his head." said the doctor. I nodded and caressed Hiccup's face.

"Hey babe." I said. I kissed his face lightly. "You need to wake up you know that?" Hiccup never even flinched. "You promised to take me camping." I felt more tears start to flow. "You'd think I would be out of this wet stuff." I joked. Hiccup still didn't move. "Please wake up." I whimpered. "I love you." I soon got a phone call. I stepped out into the hall. "Hello?"

"Hey Astrid, this is the women's dean." My dean said. "Where are you?"

"Um dean, there was an accident." I whimpered.

"What happened? Are you okay?" The dean asked.

"I'm fine, but Henry... Henry got hit by a car." I sobbed.

"Oh my god." said my dean.

"He was saving me." I sobbed.

"I'll be right there. I will also give the men's dean a call." she said.

"Okay." I said.

"Good bye." she said.

"Bye." I cried. I went back into Hiccup's room. I laid down next to him being very careful of the cords attached to him. "We haven't been like this since spring break." I tried to laugh through my tears. Hiccup still breathed slowly and his face showed no sign of waking. "Please," I started to sob. "Hiccup, babe, Henry, wake up."

Not soon after, A large burly man with a big red beard appeared.

"Who are you?" he asked. I sat up carefully.

"I am Astrid Hofferson." I said holding my hand out. The man's appearance softened and he smiled.

"I am Stoick." He said shaking my hand. I nodded. "How long have you two been dating?" he asked me.

"Nine months." I said.

"I can definitely say that he chose well." Stoick smiled. I nodded and laid back down. Next to Hiccup.

"I did too." I replied. After a few more minutes, my dean came in and convince me to leave. The doctor promised to give me a call if Hiccup woke up when I wasn't there.

About a week later, as I was lying next to him reading the biology notes I had taken that day. When he moved. Hiccup's hand moved. I looked at his face and his eyes opened.

"Henry?" I said. Hiccup looked up at me and put one of his hands on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I gave him a little laugh.

"You are the one hooked up to a machine and you are asking me if I am okay?" I said. Hiccup was serious though. "I am perfectly fine. How are you doing."

"I feel like I was hit by a car." he said. I bit my lip but my tears slipped out anyways. "Astrid what's wrong?"

"You don't remember?" I asked. Hiccup shook his head. "You were hit by a car." I whimpered. I put my hand against his face. Hiccup was shocked.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Too long." I said. Before he could ask anything else I kissed him.


	24. Waking Up and Kidnapping

I couldn't have been happier that Astrid was there, but I needed to know how long I was unconscious, did the teachers know, and where was Toothless. After the kiss and Astrid carefully snuggled into me. I had to know.

"How long is 'too long.'" I asked. She was quiet at first.

"A week." she whispered.

"A week?! Wow, I missed a lot of class." I said.

"I have all the notes, I can help you catch up. The teachers know your situation." she said. Well that answered one question.

"Where is Toothless?" I asked.

"He is back at the school's stables waiting for you." Astrid said. "I took Ruffnut with me. She flew Stormfly back and flew Toothless back." I leaned back and sighed.

"So what are my injuries?" I asked. Astrid was quiet at first then she started to talk.

"You have a concussion. A really bad one too. Doctors were afraid you would wake up." She said. She went to lay her hands over my chest and then withdrew her hands. "You broke a couple ribs. So breathing may be difficult."

"I've already noticed." I winced trying to breath in. "Lets work on some school work." Astrid nodded and we went through the lectures, and school work i had missed. We got about halfway through schoolwork when Astrid threw down one of the books.

"I can't take it anymore." She said.

"Wha..." My lips were sealed with a kiss. Astrid kissed me as if she was starved for my lips. Her tongue pressed up against my teeth and I opened my mouth. This tongue battle was weird. She started out aggressive then backed off. That usually didn't happen. Not that I minded. I liked having the control. Soon after our make out session I felt my left foot itch. I went to break our kiss

"Hang on a minute. My foot itches." I said sitting up.

"I'll scratch it for you." Astrid said bringing us back into our passionate kiss.

"Astrid." I said trying to stop the kissing. "It burns."

"Where is the itch?" she asked nipping my neck.

"My left foot." I sighed. Astrid shot up.

"Um okay, I'll scratch it." she said.

"I can scratch it." I said. It's awkward to have your girlfriend scratch your foot.

"No you shouldn't move." Astrid said nervously.

"I can scratch my own foot." I said reaching for my left foot. I wasn't looking at it and I couldn't feel it. I then turned my head. "Astrid," I started staring at my left leg. I wasn't expecting this. "Where is my foot?" I asked her.

"You're lower leg was shattered." She whimpered. "The doctors tried their best, but they couldn't save it." I leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "Henry, I'm sorry." Astrid cried. I couldn't say anything I was still trying to comprehend that I lost my leg. "Henry?"

"I don't know what to say." I said. I really didn't. "How are you suppose to respond to losing your leg?"

"Hiccup." She said.

"I mean, how am I suppose to do fly Toothless? I shift with my left foot." I asked.

"You're creative. You will create something." Astrid said.

"Well we can't work out together anymore... Well that isn't too bad." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Astrid whimpered.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this." I said.

"But if you didn't try to save me..." She started.

"I would do it all over again!" I interrupted. Astrid shook her head.

"I don't want you to ever do that again!" she sobbed. "I don't want to ever see you suffer like that again! You never deserved that!" I wrapped my arms around her and felt the pain in my ribs, but ignored it.

"Astrid, you are always protecting me. It's only natural for me to protect you." I said. "Let me protect you once in a while." Astrid buried her face in my chest and cried.

"I wish I would have taken the hit instead of you." Astrid wailed.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything for you!" Astrid said.

"Stop blaming yourself." I said. "This isn't your fault."

"But..."

"Isn't your fault."

"But it..."

"Isn't your fault."

"I..."

"It - isn't - your - fault!" I enunciated. Astrid finally nodded.

"Henry's right." said my dad as he walked into the room.

"Dad!" I was truly surprised.

"How are you feeling son?" he asked.

"Ah... shocked." I replied remembering my leg.

"I bet. Doctor said he has a prosthetic booklet we can look at." He said. I nodded. "It also seems as if that an old case has caught up with me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that my prime suspect in this old case was the one to hit you with the car." Dad sighed. "Drago Bloodfist."

"Who's Drago Bloodfist?" I asked.

"He used to work with me before you were born." My dad started. "He was kicked out after torturing a suspect. He's a mad man and kept kidnapping and torturing people and dragons."

"That's disgusting!" Astrid said.

"He was also the one..." Dad paused. He took a deep breath. "He is also the one who abducted your mother."


	25. Learning About Mom and Prosthetic

"He took mom?" I asked. Dad nodded silently. Everything was silent. That's why mom never came home. I felt my blood boil. "That bastard!" I yelled. "How dare he? How dare that son of a bitch take her! She had a family to take care of. How dare he!" Everything went silent again.

"Son," Dad started. "Drago is the kind of killer that tortures his prey before he kills it. She may still be alive."

"Dad she disappeared when I was four. I am nineteen now." I said. "She might as well be dead. It doesn't make me feel better that mom may be being tortured right now." Dad sighed.

"I don't like it either." he said. "But I believe she is still alive." Now it was my turn to sigh. I still believed it too. I still believed that mom was going to come home from work.

"Dad," I started, hold Astrid closer to me. "What was mom like?"

"She looked a lot like you." Dad started. "Except, more feminine."

"Glad to know you think I am sorta masculine." I shot out sarcastically which made Astrid giggle. She then leaned over to my ear.

"I know for a fact you are very masculine." she whispered. I could feel myself turning red.

"Anyway," Dad chuckled. "She had a beautiful rich alto voice. It was a comfort to listen to." A tears came to my dad's eyes as he looked out my hospital room. "She was always very cheerful and her smile was very loving. Amazing dancer too." the tear finally fell from my dad's eye. "She loved us so much. When she was pregnant with you, she was beaming. You were prematurely born. You were so small. Doctors said you weren't going to make it. I have never seen your mother so upset. I believed that you were going to grow up big and strong and I told her so. We you were released from the hospital your mother didn't like leaving your side. You did grow up smaller than most of the children of Berk, but you were more creative. You got that from your mother. She was a children's book illustrator." Dad never wiped the tear away. Instead he came up to me. I was glassy eyed too. "Your mother loved you so much, she would never leave you alone. Snoggletog was her favorite time of year. She loved to decorate the house and going shopping for gifts. She would wake up the earliest on that day and being waiting for you and me to wake up."

"Really?" I asked. "I don't really remember that."

"You wouldn't. You were too young." Dad chuckled. "Yeah I remember she would have you in her arms and singing Snoggletog carols by the time I got there."

"Is that why we never celebrated Snoggletog after she left?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"I couldn't stand the thought of having Snoggletog without her." Dad said. "You on top of that was too painful. That was why I avoided you as much as I could."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what made you change your mind about me?" I asked. Dad sighed.

"I was reading some of the old letters your mother and I used to write to each other. I was always so busy, that we kept writing letters to each other after we were married. I came across one that had me promise to take care of you the way she would, if anything happened to her. I realized way too late that I didn't keep my promise." Dad said. "My son, I'm... I'm so sorry." I then embraced my dad.

"I'm sorry too!" I said. My dad hugged me back... a little too hard. "Dad... broken ribs." I gasped. Dad let go of me.

"Sorry." he said letting go. We all then started laughing. The doctor came in with a book.

"Glad to see everything is going well." he said. "I have a book for you to look at." The doctor handed me the book.

"Thanks." I said.

"I am also here to check your leg." The doctor said. I nodded. I kinda wanted to see it. I was not prepared for it. I lost my leg. Nothing can prepare you for that. As the bandages were unwrapped. I couldn't help but feel sick as I looked at the severed limb. I don't even want to describe it. It was disgusting. "Well it's healing well." the Doctor said as he put new bandages on. "If you start to feel pain, there is a button right here that when you press it, it will release the pain killer." I nodded. "The nurse will be coming soon to get your order for supper." he said then he left.

"Well let's see what they've got." I said opening the book full of prosthetic limbs. I didn't really like what they had. I kinda wanted to make my own. I wanted to able to fly Toothless easily still with my left foot. I would let my right foot do some of the work, but I still wanted to use my left. After running through the entire book I looked at my dad. "Can I make my own?" I asked. My dad looked at with surprise.

"Wasn't there one in there that you liked?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I want to come up with a leg that will help me with flying. None of these will let me do so." I replied.

"Well you do need a temporary one to start out with. Can't try to walk without one." Dad wisely said. I nodded and opened the book again. I noticed a simple wood and stainless steel one that had a little spring in it.

"I think this one would work till then." I said pointing it out. My dad was shocked.

"Are you sure you want that one?" He asked. "There are some here that look like an actual foot." I shook my head.

"I don't want to over compensate in my knee to make myself move. That will are out my knee faster." I said. "This one here has a spring that will compensate for the missing ankle."

"Okay, if that is what you want." Dad said. I nodded. Astrid then went to her bag and pulled out a booklet.

"I figured you needed a get well soon present." she said. I opened the book and saw it was a ton of graphing paper. I like using graphing paper for my inventions. I wondered why she got it for me. "I can see you have a thousand ideas running around in your head. You just need to get them down on paper." Astrid smiled. The announcement went out that visitation hours were over. Astrid sighed and leaned over to my face. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said. Astrid then kissed me and I raise the book to hide the kiss from my dad. "Someone's shy." She teased.

"Of course I would be." I retorted. "We are kissing in front of my dad." I finished in a hushed tone. Astrid smiled.

"You weren't that shy on spring break." Astrid said. I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Astrid!" I scolded. She just smiled and as she got to the door.

"Love you." She giggled. If my face could turn any redder, it just did.

"L-l-love you t-t-too." I bumbled. Astrid laughed and left. I looked over at my dad who was giving me the look. The 'oh really?' look.

"Sounds like you two, are super close." Dad said in a mocking tone.

"Y-y-yeah." I stumbled. Dad then started laughing.

"That's good son." he said. "She's a keeper." I started to feel better.

"Yeah I know." I smiled. I ate supper with my dad then went to sleep.


	26. Therapy and Creating A New Foot

The next week, to sum it all in one word, sucked. Even though the prosthetic wasn't there yet, the doctor's insisted on physical therapy. I had to get from the bed to the wheel chair and after we got to the assigned room I had to get back up and they would give me the hospital's copy of the prosthetic I chose and I would hobble on that. It hurt like hell! By the time physical therapy was over, I was glad to sit down. I made a mental note to take a inch of the prosthetic I ordered and place a pillow between the prosthetic and my leg.

Astrid usually didn't show up till four on most week days. Except on Mondays. She had lab and visiting hours were over before she could get out. So Tuesdays Astrid was really affectionate. Weekends though, Astrid was there when visiting hours started and left when the hours ended. It was good because that helped me keep up in school.

One day, After I got my prosthetic, Astrid helped me get dressed and hobble outside. She told me she had a surprise. When we got outside, she blindfolded me which, to tell you the truth, scared me. I hobbled over to where she wanted me to be and she took off the blindfold. I blinked a couple times to adjust my eyes to the light then grew excited.

"TOOTHLESS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I gave my best friend a huge hug. Toothless also roared and purred in excitement. "I've missed you so much bud!" I about cried. Toothless rubbed against me as if to tell me that he felt the same. "How have you been doing bud?" I asked. Toothless purred and cooed. "Has Astrid been taking good care of you?" I asked. Toothless nodded in approval.

"He gets two baskets of fish, and two flights a day. One in the morning and one in the evening." Astrid said. My eyes widened.

"Sounds like she is spoiling you." I said. Toothless once again nodded in approval. Toothless then gave me his gummy grin and licked my face.

"Ak... Ah... Yuck!" I said backing away. "You know that doesn't wash out." I chided. Toothless was excited though. "I guess it's okay this one time." I smiled as my best friend rubbed up against me.

"You want to go for a ride?" Astrid asked me.

"Is that okay?" I asked. "The doctors don't mind?" Astrid shook her head.

"Nope, not at all. They said it would do you some good to get some fresh air." Astrid smiled. "Come on." She said jumping on the saddle and putting her feet in the stirrups. I was envious. I wanted to do the shifting, but I also knew I couldn't yet so I hopped on the back. "Okay Toothless we need an easy flight. Hiccup's still a little weak." Astrid said. Toothless gently took off and we were off into the sky.

It felt like it had been forever since I had been flying. I took in deep breaths of cool air and let out screams of joy. Yeah my ribs hurt, but I didn't care. I felt free! I had been what seemed like trapped in my hospital room. I was glad to see endless sky in front and behind me. I felt as if the flight ended to soon as we landed back at the hospital.

"I overheard that you will be released in a couple days." Astrid said. "Toothless and I can pick you up and bring you back to the school."

"Sorry." I said with guilt on my shoulders. "The doctors, Gobber, and my dad want me to rest because of my concussion." I heaved a heavy sigh as we got back to my room. "I am going home as soon as I am released." Astrid had the look of disbelief on her face.

"But we were suppose to end together." Astrid started. I was more upset about this than she was.

"I know. I want to stay too, but I don't have a choice in this." I said.

"But it's only two more weeks till finals." Astrid pointed out. "And we were planning on going... ahem... camping."

"I know. I am upset about this too." I said. "I am in your presence and I am already missing you." Astrid sat down.

"When are you being released?" she asked.

"Doctor just told me today that I am to be released on Monday." I said.

"That's tomorrow!" Astrid cried out. I nodded. "I won't be able to say good bye!" She said.

"You can today." I said. Astrid stood up and went to the door. "You're leaving already?!"

"No." she said her hand on the door. "When will the nurse be in?"

"Not for another three hours. Why?" I asked. Astrid closed the door, came back to the bed and pinned me down to it. "Astrid?"

"If you say another word before I tell you to, you will regret it." She said. Astrid then pressed her soft lips against mine. We started with sweet simple kisses, then I started to heat things up. I licked her lower lip to give me entrance to her mouth. She seemed more than willing to let my tongue battle with her's. The kisses became more hungry and desperate as time continued. Soon our hands started to wander around the other one's body. Since we have had sex, we didn't worry about boundaries. They were thrown out the windows. By the time Astrid's alarm went off, We were about to tear the other one's clothes off. Astrid got off of me and I was catching my breath.

"Astrid... you... this isn't fair!" I gasped. "I want... more!"

"I do too." Astrid whined. "But not here. It's too public." She then caressed my face and gave me one more passionate kiss. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." I said. My face followed her face till it couldn't stretch any further.

"Bye." She said sadly.

"Bye." I sighed.

The next day dad picked me up and we flew home on Thornado. My wound was now just a pink scar, and my prosthetic didn't hurt so bad. Once we landed, Gobber came out with open arms. I gladly accepted my godfather's hug, even though it was still a bit too tight for my healing ribs. We went inside and I started my therapy for the day. Climbing the stairs. It was hard. It hurt too. By the time I got to my room, I was happy to sit on my bed.

As soon as removed my prosthetic and took my graphing paper sketchbook out of my bag, I started on a new design for Toothless's saddle and my leg. I first did all the math for it so I knew what design would be appropriate for my weight and height. I was so glad I had stopped growing. I didn't finish it that day. I didn't finish it till several days later, but we won't talk about that right now.

I made sure to call Astrid at 9:00 pm every night. We would talk about our days, how bored we were, and how much we missed each other. I emailed her my English assignments and she would send them back with corrections. I finished all my remaining schoolwork and just had to wait for the finals to be online to take. I was really lonely. I had Gobber, but only in the evenings. During the day I was by myself. I wished that at least Toothless was there, but I understood that wouldn't be fair to him. He wouldn't be able to fly till I made a new saddle and leg.

It was late Friday night when I finished the design. I had a double ended foot that was controlled by a gear. One end would attach to Toothless's new saddle design where the other end I could walk on. I also designed the prosthetic to have a cushion so it didn't hurt so much. When I got the supplies I started to pound metal. It about three days to complete it.

Next was to test it. I put it on and it felt so much better than my first one. Walking was easier too. I definitely liked my new leg. I ran on it. It was great, except on tile. It slipped, so I got some rubber grips for the bottom and that problem was solved... for the most part. It slipped now and then, but nothing big. I then tested the stairs it worked like a dream. I am glad that I made my own. I felt more free now.

The day after finals were over I was walking around the house keeping up with my therapy, when I heard a knock on the door. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting anybody. I was cautious. What if it was another attack, or a kidnapping?! I pressed the speaker.

"Who's there?" I asked. Then I heard a familiar roar. "TOOTHLESS!" I opened the door and my Dragon jumped me. He was careful though. He wrapped himself around me and shielded my head from hitting anything. "I've missed you too bud! And guess what?! I designed us a new saddle." I stood up and started to go outside. "I'll get you a fresh basket of fish." Then I realized. "Toothless, how did you get here?"


	27. My Assailant and Tea

I looked outside and saw nothing. I turned back to Toothless.

"Bud how did you get here?" I asked again. Toothless flapped his wings. "But if you flew here, where is your rider?"

"Hands up in the air!" said a deep voice. I felt sharp metal graze my back.

"Hands are up." I said raising my hands.

"Lead the way to your room." said my assailant. I did as I was told. I turned to see who it was.

"Don't turn around!" the voice commanded.

"Not turning." I said. I try to see my assailant's reflection in the glass, but there was a black mask on their face. We finally got to my room.

"Go inside and don't turn around." the voice said. I then noticed something about this voice. It was getting raspy. We went inside my room and my assailant locked my door behind us.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to..." The voice stopped and started to cough. "I can only keep that up for so long." The voice had changed, it was familiar and female? I turned. Her face was uncovered now. "I want you to drop your pants." Said Astrid. She had a double bladed axe in her hands.

"Ast..." I started.

"Drop the pants!" she demanded. I nervously unbuckled my pants, pushed them down, and stepped out of them. "Lose the shirt."

"Ast..." I tried to speak.

"Lose it!" she commanded. I took off my shirt and threw it along side my pants. To tell you the truth I was getting excited. Astrid smiled and put the axe down. She stared at my fairly naked body. I was still in my boxers and socks. Yes plural. A sock on my right foot, and the sock on my left leg. Astrid then licked her lips. "Sit on the bed." she said.

Even though she didn't have the axe anymore, I did as I was told. Astrid then ripped off her shirt and bra and slid out of her jeans. Needless to say I about jumped off the bed, but Astrid put her hand up.

"The socks, the prosthetic, and the boxers need to go." she said. I willingly and quickly took off those things and went to jump her. She put her hand up again. "Stay." She said. She stared at my erect member for a minute then started to come up to me. I wanted to grab her, kiss her body, and make love to her so badly. Finally she walked up and stood right in front of me. I felt myself leaning in toward her body. "Stay." she commanded again. I made myself sit back. I was admiring her body. The night at the lake came back into my mind and my body grew hot. As the minutes passed by, my body grew hotter and hotter.

"Astrid." I pleaded. She smiled.

"Okay." she said. I grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto my bed. I didn't even start with a normal kiss. I started with my tongue. She seemed to have the same thought. I was impatient though. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to feel her move beneath me. I kissed and licked her neck down to her breasts as I slid my fingers into in wet cavern. I was not disappointed. Her skin was just as sweet if not sweeter than the first time. She also shuttered, bucked, and squirmed beneath me. I moved down to her core and she stopped me. "Henry take me."

"Now?" I asked.

"Now!" She whimpered. I lined my member up against her folds and pressed up inside her. She felt just as tight and wet as the first time. That's when things got a little complicated. I didn't have the grip I had before without my left foot. I was having a hard time trying to trust. Astrid noticed and flipped us around started to ride me. I still would thrust up into her, but she was the one in control. I thought I wouldn't like it, but the view was enough to make up for anything that may have upset me. Both of us were moaning and calling the other one's name. Then I felt the pressure build to the point where it was unbearable.

"Astrid," I moaned. "I'm gunna..." I said. Astrid nodded.

"Me too." she gasped. That was when she screamed and her walls clenched around me and I released inside of her. Astrid laid on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is it possible to be just as good, or, if possible, better than the last time?" I asked.

"It's possible." Astrid said. "There wasn't any pain this time." Just as we were about to relax there was a knock at the door.

"Master Henry," the maid started. "Is everything ok? I thought I heard screaming."

"Everything's fine." I replied covering Astrid up. "I just stubbed my toe a couple times, getting used to walk around with my new leg."

"Okay. What kind of tea do you want today?" asked the maid. I looked back at Astrid.

"We have every flavor under the sun." I whispered. "What do you want?"

"Is black tea okay?" she asked.

"I want black tea. Please bring two cups I am expecting company." I said.

"Do you want me to be waiting for them?" asked the maid.

"No, I'll wait for them." I said. "Thank you!" Astrid and I jumped off my bed and got dressed quickly. I was a bit slower since I was working with my new prosthetic. As I unlocked the door Astrid straightened up the bed. Astrid then sat on the sofa and I sat next to her. Just as we sat down there was a knock on the door.

"I have the tea Master Henry." said the maid.

"Please come in." I said. The maid came in with the tea set. She poured the tea and then left. Astrid and I then burst out into laughter.

"That was so close." I laughed.

"Yeah." Astrid agreed as she leaned up against me. "I wish we would have had more time to hold each other after sex."

"We can do that now." I offered. Astrid smiled and crawled into my lap.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked.

"I get a little bit of pain sometimes if I breathe too deeply and I get a headache now and then." I replied. Astrid nodded.

"I guess we won't be going camping for a while huh?" she said.

"Not till the doctors and my dad are sure I am going to be okay." I said. Astrid nodded. Astrid leaned over to the tea.

"How much sugar do you like?" she asked.

"I like it plain. No sugar or cream." I said. Astrid was surprised by this but handed me a cup. "What about you?"

"I like my tea sweet. So I usually like three spoonfuls... of..." She started to look around. "Where is your sugar spoon? And is that sugar?"

"Yeah that is sugar." I said. "You didn't know it could come in cubes?" Astrid glared at me.

"I knew, I just never personally seen sugar like this before." She replied.

"One cube is equal to one spoon full. There should be tongs on the tray to pick up the cubes." I replied.

"This is weird." She said putting three cubes in her tea. "You do this every day?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yep six times a day." I groaned.

"I'm sorry." She laughed. We then laughed for awhile then Astrid put her cup down and leaned up against me. We sat there in silence for a while. It was nice just to be around each other.

"Do you think your parents would mind if you spent the night?" I asked. "I want to introduce you to my godfather."

"I'll call them." said Astrid pulling out her phone.


	28. Meeting Gobber and Table Manners

"Hi Momma!" Astrid said. "I was wondering if I could spend the night at Henry's?" She paused to wait for her mom to reply. "Well he is still getting used to his new leg Momma. I thought I could help." Astrid's face then turned somber. "Momma... um... she..." Astrid bit her lip as she looked at me then continued. "His mom went missing when he was four." I bowed my head. Even though I knew more about my mother, knowing that she was gone wasn't comforting. I wished I had my mom. "Momma come on." Astrid whined. "Henry would never do anything to hurt me." Astrid rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't dare touch me without permission Momma." She laughed. It was true. I wouldn't. "Please Momma! He needs me." Astrid bit her lip nervously, as she listened. Then her eyes started to light up. "I will Momma! Thank you Momma!" She paused again. "I will be home in time for supper tomorrow." She was smiling now. "Yep, love you, bye!" Astrid then hung up. "She said it was okay."

"Great, let's go." I said getting ready to leave.

"Go? Where are we going?" She asked.

"To find you a room you would like to spend the night in." I said.

"Why can't I stay with you? It's not like we haven't had sex before." Astrid said.

"You want to stay with me?" I asked. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?" She asked me.

"I..." I started. I really didn't know. "Have no answer for that." I finished. Astrid just started laughing. "What?"

"You are so ridiculous!" Astrid chuckled.

"Thank you for summing that up." I replied in my sarcastic tone. I pretended to pout.

"Oh stop it." Astrid said punching me in the shoulder.

"Oh yeah hit someone who just got out of the hospital." I laughed. "That's a very..." She sealed off my lips with a kiss. If this is what it was going to feel like every time we kissed... "Nice thing to do." I finished. We both broke out into laughter. Just then we heard the booming voice of my godfather, Gobber.

"I'm back did you miss me?" He asked. I ran toward him with Astrid on my heels.

"Hi Gobber!" I said hugging him.

"Hey Hiccup." He said. Astrid was confused.

"Oh Astrid, this is my godfather Gob..." I started.

"Gobber?!" She said in shock.

"Hey Astrid long time no see eh!" Gobber smiled.

"Wait you two know each other?" I asked.

"He was my softball coach in elementary school!" Astrid said.

"Yep, and she was my best player. Even with your bad pitching form." Gobber smiled.

"Well Hiccup fixed that for me!" Astrid smiled. Gobber looked at me.

"How did you pull that one off?" he asked.

"Observation mostly." I replied. "But good thing you two know each other. I don't have to do too much introduction."

"Are you staying for dinner?" asked Gobber.

"Yeah Hiccup invited me." Astrid smiled.

"How well do you know your table etiquette?" asked Gobber.

"Gobber!" I hushed.

"Hiccup you know what I mean. If Astrid ever has a dinner with your father around, she is going to need to know the proper etiquette." Gobber said.

"Well I know about working from the outside in." Astrid replied.

"That's a good start, but you are going to need to know more than that." Gobber said. "Good thing I am here! We will help you through what all you need to know. Let's start with supper tonight!" Gobber said walking off to the dining room. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm so sorry about this." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Astrid smiled. "This was going to happen sooner or later." I sighed. I was truly hoping for later.

Supper was, eventful. Astrid sat like she normally did and I knew that was going to be the first struggle.

"Ah ah, Astrid." Gobber said tying her to the back of the chair. "Back straight!"

"I can't even reach the plate!" she said. I stood up and pushed her in.

"Is that better Miss Hofferson?" I asked. I could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Kinda." she replied.

"Ah ah, Hiccup." said Gobber. "You are being too nice to her. You know that kind of diction won't work."

"Diction too?!" Astrid exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Yes, now answer him properly." Gobber said. Astrid sighed.

"Thank you for your consideration, Hen..." she started.

"Ah ah, Astrid." Gobber corrected. "You need to address him properly. He would be Master Henry."

"Why?!" Asked Astrid.

"Because if his father was here, he would be the one to be addressed as Mr. Haddock. That would make you address Hiccup as Master." Gobber explained. Astrid groaned.

"Fine!" she yelled. She took a couple deep breaths then looked at me. "Thank you for your consideration Master Henry. It is easy to reach the plate, but I am still not happy about being tied to my chair."

"Well done Astrid." Gobber praised.

The rest of the meal went... okay for the most part. Astrid really wasn't used to the rich lifestyle. She didn't understand why you needed so many courses and in such little servings. We crashed on my bed when we got to my room.

"Who knew supper could be so tiring!" Astrid moaned. "How are you able to put up with that every day?"

"It took me a while, but it slowly turned into a habit." I replied. Astrid sighed.

"If we ever live together, I don't want it to be in a big house and I don't want servants." She said.

"Fine by me." I replied. Our eyes then became heavy and we fell asleep.


	29. Concussion and Escape

_**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience and your continued support. Thank you for your ideas. A special thanks to C.S.M.P who helped me with this idea. Thank you all for being you!**_

* * *

The next couple of days, I worked on the adjustments on the two saddles I had for Toothless. Astrid came over every day, but left in the evenings. Finally it came time to test Toothless's saddle.

"Are you sure that it will be okay?" Astrid asked me.

"Toothless wouldn't let anything happen to me." I said getting on the saddle. I flipped my metal foot over and attached the flying side to the saddle. Astrid came up next to me.

"I love you." she said. I knew she was scared for me. Not that she would ever admit it.

"I love you too." I smiled. "Let's go bud!" Toothless and I took off into the sky. Oh it felt good to fly again, the saddle worked perfectly. Unfortunately, my head wasn't ready for the normal flights Toothless and I would go on. My vision became blurry and my mind was foggy.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called. I couldn't really hear what else she said.. Her voice sounded muffled. Astrid then jumped on Toothless and got us to land. She took me back into the house and had me lay down. Finally her voice started to reach me. "Henry are you okay?" I went to answer her just to find out I could make myself speak. My voice was still there, but it was if my mind wasn't attached to my lips. After a long time of fighting myself I finally got some words out.

"I f-f-f-f-feel w-w-w-w-weird." I stuttered. It wasn't a nervous stutter, it was more of my mind trying to tell my mouth to move and it wouldn't. Astrid took my phone out of my pocket. Nothing was making sense. I couldn't understand her again. I then felt super sleepy and closed my eyes.

When I woke up Gobber was there with Astrid and so was another man.

"Ah he woke up." said the man. "How are you feeling Master Henry?" My mind felt slow.

"I... don't... know." I mumbled. The man came up to me.

"I am Dr. Ingerman." the man said. "I specialize in concussions. I think that you may have tried to be your normal self too fast. Your brain can only take so much in a day. You need to slow down and when this happens again you need to rest."

"What do you mean when?" asked Astrid.

"Like I said earlier." said Dr. Ingerman. "His brain can only take so much in a day. When his brain has had too much excitement, it will start to shut down like it did on your flight. It won't kill him, it will just make it harder for him to communicate at the end of the day."

"So when will he be able to talk again." asked Gobber.

"After a good night's rest." Dr. Ingerman replied. I felt sleep come upon me again and I closed my eyes.

The next morning, I found Astrid laying next to me on my bed. She was wide awake and watching my face.

"Good morning to you too." I said. Astrid felt my forehead.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked. I stretched and yawned.

"I think I feel fine." I replied.

"You think?" she asked.

"I guess I kinda feel... well... dazed." I replied. "Like I am still asleep." She nodded.

"Well let's get some food in your stomach." Astrid said helping me up.

"I am not sure if I am hungry." I replied.

"Of course you are. You are a growing boy aren't you?" Astrid said handing me a pair of light brown pants.

"Um no, I have stopped growing." I replied. Astrid then threw me a red t-shirt.

"Well then your body needs energy to heal itself." She said sitting me down on the couch. "Where is the kitchen? I'll fix you some eggs."

"We have a chef." I said.

"Ahrg! I hate this servant crap!" Astrid exclaimed. "The maid was here earlier today asking what tea I wanted."

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"It was too early." Astrid moaned. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Master Henry, Ms. Hofferson, are you ready for tea?" asked the maid. Astrid opened the door.

"Can we have breakfast with tea?" Astrid asked.

"Of course Ms. Hofferson." the maid replied.

"Call me Astrid." Astrid smiled. The maid bowed her head.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"I'll have..." I covered her mouth. I knew what she was going to say.

"Pancakes will be fine." I said. The maid nodded and left.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Astrid you can't order leftovers!" I said. "There are none because the servants eat that. Asking for leftovers is like asking them for their supper! This is not your house!" Astrid stomped off to the couch.

"You rich people! You are nothing but rules." she yelled. "Don't do this and etiquette that. I hate it!"

"You think I have a choice over this?!" I exclaimed. "I would want nothing more than to live in the middle of nowhere!"

"No its just..." Astrid said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to do these things for you. Okay?!" Astrid yelled out. "I want to spoil you like you spoil me." I thought a minute then smiled.

"Well you know." I started. "I guess you could."

"And how is that?" she asked. I sat down next to her.

"We have a cottage on the cliffs. We could stay there a couple days. No one, other than me, has been there since my mother went missing. I personally haven't been there since middle school." I replied. "We could get our own groceries, live without servants, and not get interrupted."

"We shouldn't go anywhere till your head heals." Astrid said. "Let's wait a month. See how you do."

"Do you think you can tolerate it that long?" I asked.

"Yeah I think I can." she replied. The maid came back with our breakfast and we ate. Gobber then came in.

"Hey Hiccup, Your dad wants you to move to the cottage while I stay here. He got a tip that your life might be in jeopardy." he said. "You leave tonight. Astrid, Stoick wants you to go with him to protect him."

"I'll have to convince my parents..." Astrid started.

"Stoick is on the phone with them right now." Gobber said. He called for the maid and she came in. "Pack Hiccup's things, he is leaving tonight."

"Gobber it wouldn't be wise for me to fly." I said remembering my incident the day before.

"Your not flying. When night hits, you will ride your dragons to the cottage." Gobber said. "Flying would give you away anyway." I nodded. Astrid then got a phone call from her parents and she walked outside.

"Gobber, am I under a type of house arrest?" I asked.

"I guess you could call it that." he replied. "You are not allowed to leave the cottage by any means. Not until your father says otherwise." Astrid came back in.

"Well my parents say I am going." she said. "My first suggestion is to make it seem as if we aren't actually leaving. Hiccup we are going out the back. I'll have the dragons waiting for us."

Evening felt like it would never come. Astrid's parents came over and gave Astrid the things she would need. She told me to dress in black and put charcoal on my face. I wore a black hoodie, black gloves, and black jeans. Astrid was also all in black. She wore black sweat pants, black gloves, and a skin tight black long-sleeve shirt. Astrid tucked every bit of her golden hair into her stocking hat. She also covered her face in charcoal and we went outside. When we got out there, I noticed that Astrid had painted Stormfly black. We were practically invisible. After giving Gobber one last hug good bye, Astrid and I took off into the woods toward the cottage.


	30. The Cottage and Reunion

The trip was long. If we flew it would have been a two hour flight, but since we were riding, it was going to take six hours. Astrid suggested that we not make a sound. Not talking, who knew that would've been so annoying! I wanted to talk so bad. I understood why we had to stay silent, but I really like to talk to Astrid and Toothless.

Toothless wanted to fly so badly. I truly felt sorry for him. I really wanted to fly too, but I understood that we couldn't be seen and that I had to be careful of my head.

Soon my mind started to shut down, which wasn't good! We had been up all day and we were adding extra hours to our day. I wanted to say something, but I knew I was suppose to stay silent and I couldn't make words leave my mouth. I then laid down on Toothless's back. Astrid looked at me and pointed to her head. I knew she was asking about my concussion. I nodded. She sighed and stopped us.

Astrid jumped on Toothless and motioned Stormfly to follow. She held me in her arms and I fell asleep. As much as I like to hold Astrid, being in her arms felt just as nice.

By the time I woke up, it was morning. I was in a comfy bed and Astrid was no where to be seen. I looked around the room and recognized it. I was in the cottage. I stood and walked downstairs.

"Astrid?" I called. I couldn't find her. I went into the kitchen and found a note.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I went into town to get some groceries. I took your credit card. Hope you don't mind. I will be back as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Astrid._

I let out a sigh of relief. It nice to know she would be right back. I went back upstairs and took a shower. I still had some charcoal on my face and figured that I might as well just wash up.

By the time I was out of the shower and dressed, Astrid had made it back. I ran down the stairs as fast as my leg and prosthetic would let me.

"Astrid!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. She weakly hugged me back. I looked down and her eyes were bloodshot and a dark ring circled around them. "Astrid are you okay?"

"Yeah." she yawned. "I'm fine." I put the groceries away and Astrid started to look around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Astrid smiled.

"I am making breakfast." she said.

"Did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"No," she yawned again. "By the time we made it here, it was only four hours till day light. I put you in bed, put the dragons in the basement, and checked out the house. I unpacked everything and..." she yawned again. "And then I went into town." She stared at the bare counter top. "I need to feed the dragons." She said going to the huge freezer. Astrid had bought several pounds of fish. I pulled her away.

"You need to get some sleep." I said. "I'll take care of the dragons and breakfast."

"But I am suppose to be taking care of you." she yawned a fourth time.

"And you have been doing a wonderful job of it, but you can't take care of me when you haven't slept." I said. "Please go to bed."

"After dragons and breakfast." Astrid said. She grabbed two baskets of fish and went to the basement. I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. Scrambled eggs sounded good. I first fried up some red peppers, potatoes, and tomatoes then added the mixture of whisked eggs and shredded cheese. By the time Astrid came upstairs, breakfast was ready. Astrid was mad that I cooked, but she ate as if she hadn't eaten in days.

After breakfast Astrid couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep at the table. After I cleared away the dishes, I picked her up and carried her to bed. I am pretty sure she had done that for me earlier that morning. After I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, I went to the basement. There was Toothless sleeping on the ground with an empty basket next to him. Toothless heard me come in and opened his eyes.

"Hey there bud!" I whispered so I didn't wake up Stormfly. Never startle a sleeping Nadder. I personally don't like to dodge their spines. Toothless smiled then yawned again. "It's okay bud you continue to sleep. You deserve it. I am just going to sit against you and sketch." I whispered as I sat down next to him. Toothless laid his head back down and went back to sleep. After a little bit of sketching, I also fell asleep.

I woke to a rumbling tummy. Toothless also woke up to the sound just to turn and sleep some more. I stood and went upstairs. I smelled something heavenly. I went to the kitchen and saw Astrid.

"Hey you are suppose to be sleeping." I said. Astrid's eyes were no longer bloodshot but she still had the dark rings.

"I tried. I couldn't sleep past eleven." she yawned. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"Well how trying again after lunch and I will try to sleep with you?" I suggested. Astrid shook her head.

"No we will never sleep tonight if we do." she said. She then handed me a plate of cooked salmon. "Eat up." I brought the dish to the table and dug in. Astrid really knows how to prepare fish. She then grabbed her own plate and sat next to me. "Oh!" she said digging into her pocket. "I believe this is yours." she said handing me my credit card. I pushed the card back toward her.

"I am not allow to leave the property. You are going to need that for groceries." I said. Astrid nodded and put the card back in her pocket. "Wanna go fishing with me today?" I asked.

"Sounds like fun." Astrid smiled. "We'll take the dragons too. As soon as the dishes are done."

Astrid and finished the dishes and went downstairs. There is a way out of the basement through a slider door and we took our dragons with us.

We finally found a peaceful place near the lake and started to fish.

"Astrid, why did we have to be so secretive?" I asked. "You know, when we left."

"After I had gotten off the phone with my parents, your dad called." She said. "He didn't tell me why, but he said to keep you safe, he didn't want you to be seen."

"I wonder why." I said. Toothless went off into the woods and Astrid and I continued to fish. Stormfly was still quite exhausted and slept next to us.

"I don't know, I just want to make sure you are safe." she said. I put my arm around her and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"I'll be careful." I replied. Just then Toothless came back and took the basket we had just filled. "Toothless!" I said chasing after him. "Come one bud, give it back!" Toothless lead me to a clearing and I couldn't believe my eyes. A Stormcutter dragon was there. He looked tired. Toothless gave him the basket of fish. "So that's why. You made a new friend." I said coming into the clearing. I walked over and put my hand out. "Hey there." I said to the Stormcutter. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The Stormcutter sniffed me then relaxed. I noticed that this dragon had been beaten. I felt so bad for it. "Hey how about we go back to my place and fix you right up?" I said.

"Hiccup?" said a voice. I turned around and saw a woman. She was taller than me, was extremely thin, had brown hair, and green eyes. I felt like I knew her.

"Should I know you?" I asked.

"No, I don't think you would." she said. I looked over her body, she had also been beaten. She came up to me. "But a mother never forgets..." It finally hit me. I gasped, I couldn't believe it.


	31. Astrid's Side Story 5

It seemed like it had been forever since Hiccup had left to chase after Toothless, this made me uncomfortable.

"Come on, Stormfly." I said putting the fishing poles on her saddle. "Let's look for Hiccup!" Stormfly followed Hiccup's scent. Hiccup was in a clearing standing with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. I looked over and saw a woman. Stormfly and I burst through the trees and I jumped off of Stormfly and in between Hiccup and the woman.

"What do you want with Hiccup?" I asked the woman. She back up against a Stormcutter and I pressed forward. "Are you planning on giving him to Drago?" I asked.

"Astrid." Hiccup said finally finding his voice.

"No one gets to Hiccup without getting through me!" I finished.

"Astrid wait!" Hiccup yelled. I looked at him.

"What?!" I excalimed.

"That's my mother." Hiccup said. I turned back toward the woman. Her expression was full of fear and her body had been beaten. I then remembered how Stoick told Hiccup about Drago torturing his victims.

"That's your mother?" I asked. I stood normally and Hiccup's mom started to settle down.

"Yes," she whimpered. "I am Valka Haddock." Hiccup walked up to her. Valka reached out and touched his face. Hiccup leaned into her hand and she hugged him. "I've missed you so much!" She cried out. Hiccup also held her close. I kinda felt out of place but Stormfly came up behind me and I hugged her. After a while we all headed back to the house. Valka went to her room and took a shower while Hiccup and I washed the Stormcutter that Hiccup introduced to me as Cloudjumper his mother's dragon. Both Hiccup and I were disgusted at the deep gashes and wounds on the poor dragon. Toothless was kind enough to spit in a bowl and we used his saliva on poor Cloudjumpers wounds. Night Fury saliva has incredible healing properties.

I took another bowl of the saliva up to Valka's room and knocked on the door.

"Valka, it's me Astrid. I am sorry for accusing you. Stoick asked me to protect Hiccup and so that is why I was so harsh." I said. "Let me help you with your wounds."

"I'm coming." She said. The door opened and Valka let me in. "How is Cloudjumper?"

"He is doing fine." I said. "His wounds should heal in no time."

"That's good." Valka sighed with relief.

"Hiccup is so happy you are back." I said. "I bet Stoick will be even more excited."

"Heh, I don't think so." Valka said swallowing hard.

"Why?" I asked. Valka sighed.

"He just won't." She said

"Valka, what's wrong?" I asked. Valka said nothing. "Hey, I promise not to tell Hiccup. I promise not to tell anyone." Valka looked at me and sighed again.

"Drago likes to torture his victims before killing them. Unless he decides to use them as slaves." She started. "He decided to keep me as a slave. I first was a regular field slave. His taskmaster would whip us just to hear us scream." she said with anger building in her voice. "Then I was moved up to a house slave. Drago himself would beat us. He had no heart." Her voice then started to waver. "Then two years ago, I became a sex slave." Valka burst out into tears. I put my arms around her and she continued to sob. "He raped me Astrid. Every night for two years he raped me."

"You're safe now!" I said. "No one can harm you here." I held Valka till she stopped crying. After treating her wounds we went downstairs and Hiccup had supper prepared for us. Valka still acted awkward, but that was to be expected. She had never met me before and she hadn't seen Hiccup in years.

"So mom, how did you escape from Drago?" Hiccup asked.

"I waited till it was almost midnight. That was when Drago usually slept." Valka said. "I crept into the cave where the dragons were being held and found Cloudjumper. We had to fight the guards to get out, but we were able to leave. We flew through the woods for what seemed like days then today Cloudjumper lost his strength and we ended up in that clearing."

"How did you survive?" He asked. Valka smiled.

"I had to make sure I made it back to my baby boy." she said. "Though your not a baby anymore."

"Yeah that's one thing about babies. They grow." Hiccup meant to joke. Valka's smile faded as she nodded. "Mom, I will always be your little boy." He went over to her and hugged her. I took this as my sign to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked.

"I am going to finish up fishing." I gave Hiccup a kiss on his head and left. I went outside. Hiccup and his mom needed to catch up. It was quiet at the lake as Stormfly slept next to me. I was feeling my lack of sleep catch up with me. I filled up the baskets and Stormfly helped me take them back to the cottage. After putting the fish I didn't feed to the dragons in the freezer, I walked up to my room. I didn't see Hiccup or his mom so I figured that they had gone to the parlor. When I opened the door to my room, Hiccup was on the bed.

"You're back!" he smiled. I nodded.

"How was your chat with your mom?" I asked as I changed into one of Hiccup's shirts and used as a night shirt.

"It was nice, but she was exhausted. So I told her to get some sleep." He said as I sat down on the bed. "I missed you." he said.

"I was just outside." I said.

"I can still miss you." He smiled. I rolled my eyes and laid down. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.

"I expect you to. We are sharing the same room." I smiled. Hiccup took off his prosthetic and snuggled up next to me. We fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	32. Kiss and Make Up

No Astrid and I didn't do anything that night. I literally just wrapped my arms around her and went to sleep. When I woke up, I found myself tangled up in a mess of arms and legs. Astrid had wrapped herself around me.

"Astrid?" I whispered. I was really hoping she wouldn't hear me. I wanted to stay that way for at least a little bit longer.

"Hmm?" she moaned.

"Are you awake?" I asked. Astrid opened her eyes.

"I've been up for a while now." She smiled. Astrid then crawled on top of me and started to kiss me.

"I could so get used to this." I said after the kiss. Astrid laughed and got up. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to feed the dragons and then start breakfast." She said.

"I'll make breakfast." I said. Astrid laughed again.

"Ah funny story. When I woke up, I hid your prosthetic so good luck finding it." She laughed and ran off.

"Hey Astrid," I yelled out. I tried to chase her but fell. "That is low Astrid!" I just heard continue to giggle as she ran down the stairs. I searched the room and found the prosthetic in her suitcase. By the time I got dressed, my prosthetic attached, and got downstairs, she was halfway done with cooking. "That was low!" I said.

"You still love me anyways." she smiled devilishly. I chuckled. I really wasn't mad she hid it. I thought it was funny. I was just trying to see if I could get any sympathy. What was I thinking, this is Astrid we are talking about.

"Yes, milady, I still love you anyways." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. My mom then came down the stairs. "Morning mom."

"Morning." Mom said. She looked at us then smiled. "So how long have you two been together?" Mom asked.

"Over a year." Astrid replied. I looked at her.

"Over a year?" I asked.

"You asked me on Valentine's day a year ago." She smiled. "Even though I didn't know it was you and you didn't know I had accepted, we were still together." I could have sworn my heart melted at that moment.

"How long have you two been having sex?" Mom asked. Our faces went white. How did she know?

"What makes you..." I started.

"The way your hands are on her hips." Mom interrupted. I looked at my hands and sure enough, they were resting suggestively on her hips. I didn't even realize my hands had moved there. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Mom smiled. Astrid and I let out a sigh of relief. "So what's for breakfast?"

"I am making some eggs over easy, toast, and bacon." Astrid said. "Hiccup, would you set the table?"

"Yeah." I said grabbing some silverware. My mom sat down and stared at the table. "Mom are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine." she said. Astrid had a concerned look.

"Hiccup would you put the plates on the table too?" She asked as she took my mother aside.

"Sure." I said. I finished setting the table and waited. It was about 5 minutes later when Astrid and my mother came back. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah everything is fine." Astrid smiled weakly. We all sat down and started to eat.

"So I was thinking of getting a hold of dad." I said.

"No!" Mom yelled. Mom's face was full of fear. "I mean, I am not ready to see him yet."

"She has a point. I mean it's been 15 years Hiccup." Astrid said. "It would be really awkward to meet him so soon. I mean, she just met you. You can't tell me it hasn't been even the slightest bit awkward." I guess Astrid had a point, but I knew there was more to the story.

"But dad deserves to know." I said. "He's been looking for you for years!"

"Please Hiccup." My mom said. "I need time."

"No. Dad deserves to know." I said leaving the room.

"Henry, stop!" Astrid called after me. I didn't listen and I went outside. I picked up my cell and called my dad.

"Henry what's wrong?" Dad said.

"Nothing is wrong dad. In fact I have wonderful news." I said.

"What's that?" Dad asked.

"I found mom!" I said. There was silence on the other phone.

"You found Valka?" He asked.

"Yes. I found her in a clearing yesterday. She is at the cottage with Astrid and me." I said.

"HENRY!" Astrid yelled.

"Gotta go dad. See you later!" I said hanging up the phone.

"How dare you!" Astrid said slapping my face. "She needs time!" I held my face.

"Time?! Time for what?!" I spat back.

"Just... time!" Astrid yelled.

"You're hiding something from me!" I said.

"Henry..." Astrid started.

"Don't Henry me!" I started. "We said no more secrets."

"Henry..." Astrid said.

"You are keeping a secret." I yelled.

"I promised your mother..." She started.

"Oh and it's about my very own mother?!" I exclaimed. "Don't you think I have a right to know?"

"Henry, your mother let me into her confidence about this. I am not going to break that!" Astrid said.

"So you are not going to trust me?" I asked.

"Henry it's not like that." Astrid shot back.

"If you can't trust me, we can't be together!" I yelled. Astrid's eyes first grew big then she grew angry.

"FINE!" she screamed.

"Stop it both of you!" My mother yelled. "Henry Astrid is keeping my secret and I guess you should know too." She pulled us back inside. "But first you two have to make up." Astrid looked away from me and I from her. "Astrid it was wrong of me to expect you not to tell Hiccup. And Hiccup," She said smacking me in the face. "You should be proud of her! She is a woman of her word. She promised me she wouldn't tell you." I rubbed my face. "Now both of you make up." My mom had a point.

"I'm sorry, you were just sticking true to your word." I said. Astrid nodded.

"And I shouldn't have kept that secret from you. I'm sorry." Astrid said.

"Now come on now kiss." Mom said. Astrid and I both looked at her. "You know the saying kiss and make up." Mom smiled. I looked at Astrid for the okay and she smiled. I leaned in and kissed her.

"That's better." Mom said. Astrid and I stopped and I looked at my mom.

"So what do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"The reason I don't want to see your father right away, is because being a slave you don't have a choice and for the last two years." she started. My mom then started to tremble. Astrid embraced her. "The last two years Drago raped me."

"Is that true?" said a deep booming voice. I then realized my mistake. I turned to see my dad, standing in the doorway.


	33. Frustration and Second Chance

Everything was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Mom and dad just stared at each other.

"Valka, is it true?" Dad said breaking the silence. He started walking toward mom and she started to tremble. "Valka."

"Yes." Mom managed to choke out. "I was raped." Dad stopped in his tracks. There was even more silence. I looked carefully at my dad's face and saw that he wasn't mad and that he wasn't hurt. I saw that he was hurting for Mom. Dad then started walking toward her. "I know what you are going to say. I shouldn't have let him touch me." she said. My dad finally got close to mom and reached his hand out. "I am stronger than that. It was my fault." Mom started to panic. Dad cupped her face in his hands. "Stoick say something!" Everything went silent for a moment. Mom started to shake even worse. Dad stared into her face.

"You are as beautiful as the day I lost you." he said. Dad then kissed mom and after the kiss ended she broke into tears. Dad held her close to him as she sobbed. "Its okay, darling. I have you." Dad then took her away. I sat down on the couch.

"Hiccup are you okay?" asked Astrid. I couldn't talk. First I find out that mother has been raped. How do you respond to that? How do you respond to the fact that a sick psychotic bastard had raped your mom? Astrid sat down next to me. She took my right in hers and rubbed my back with her left. "Hiccup, babe, are you okay?"

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"I'm sorry for keep that from you." she said.

"No, no." I started. "Don't blame yourself for this one. Mom was right. I am proud of you for keeping your word. It's just..." I heaved a heavy sigh. "What would you do if you mother told you she was raped?"

"I would probably, at first, do what you are doing, then I would go out and kill the bastard who did it." Astrid replied. I nodded.

"I wonder what my dad is thinking." I said. "I wonder what he'll do."

"No matter what your dad does," Astrid started. "Your mother is going to need all the support and love she can get. She has been going need it." I wrapped my arms around her and held her. My dad came down the stairs.

"How you holding up?" My dad asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Astrid held me closer to her.

"He is still a bit shook up." Astrid said stroking my hair.

"I don't blame him." he said. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Dad." I asked as he came back. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh I was on my way to see that you two were comfortable and if you needed anything." Dad said. "I was almost there at the cottage when you called." I nodded and rested my head back on Astrid's shoulder.

"How's mom?" I asked.

"She is sleeping right now." Dad said. "I am bringing her some water for when she wakes up." Dad then went back up the stairs and Astrid and I stayed downstairs. After about an hour, I grew furious.

"How dare that son of a bitch!" I said. "That bastard! I am going to kill him!"

"Henry, calm down." Astrid said.

"Calm down?" I said. "That psychopathic dick raped my mother!"

"Shh! Your mother is trying to sleep." Astrid hushed. I huffed and went downstairs toward Toothless. "Going flying?"

"Yeah I need to clear my head." I said.

"Be careful." She said. I nodded and took Toothless outside.

The flight was truly amazing.

"Hey Toothless. What would you do?" I asked him as well flew. "What would you do if someone hurt your family?" Toothless shot out a plasma blast. I sighed as we went through the flame. "Yeah that is what I would do too, but bud it isn't legal." Toothless made a worried gargle sound. "I don't know w-what t-t-to." I knew I needed to get back. "T-T-Toothless t-t-take m-m-me b-b-back."

As we came back, I felt my eyes start to droop. Astrid was waiting for us and helped me back to our room. I tried to talk again and could make a sound come out of my mouth.

"It's okay, babe." she said laying me down on the bed. "Just get some rest."

The next few days, Dad nursed Mom back to health. I could tell Dad was not only trying to take care of mom, but trying to rekindle the romance they once had. I was finding myself hoping that it would work. Even with the horrible thought of mom being raped hanging over my head, I really wanted my parents to get back together. Mom did grow closer to dad and I was beginning to grow excited. One night, Astrid and I were sitting on the couch and a smile came across my face as I thought of my mom being my mom again.

"What are you smiling about?" Astrid asked me.

"My mom is back." I said.

"There is more to it." Astrid said.

"Well think about it Astrid." I said. "I can have the family that I always wanted." Astrid paused then nodded.

"That does sound wonderful." She smiled.

"I have always wanted to go on a family flight. That would be amazing." I said.

"Yeah that would." Astrid said.

"We could have an actual family dinner." He said.

"Yeah." she said a bit quieter.

"We could have an actual Snoggletog!" I said. Everything then went silent. I went to look at Astrid and her head hung. She stood up and started up the stairs. "Astrid?" I said following her. She didn't reply and broke out into a run up the stairs. "Astrid!"


	34. Misunderstandings and Dancing

_**Author's Note: I do not own the song For the Dancing and the Dreaming.**_

* * *

"Astrid!" I said running up the stairs after her. I heard the door slam and I tried the nob. It was locked. "Astrid! Come on. What did I do?" No reply. I knocked on the door. "Astrid come on. Let me in." Nothing. "Astrid lets talk about this." More silence. I took out the master key from my pocket. "Astrid don't make me do this." After a pause I went to put the key in the lock when she unlocked the door. I opened the door and she hid herself under the covers of the bed. "Astrid?"  
She still said nothing. I sat down next to her. "Hey." she didn't flinch. I crawled on top of her. "Astrid. Milady. What's wrong?"

"Do you want the truth?" she whispered.

"Yes I want the truth." I whispered back.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yes." I whispered. "Why are we whispering?

"Because I am not sure if I can talk normally." she continued.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. I then heard sniffle.

"Did you... Was this last..." She whimpered.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you not enjoy last Snoggletog?" she cried. Now this was making sense. I unknowingly gave her a slap in the face.

"What?! Of course I did! I didn't mean it like that!" I said. I finally pulled the sheet down and saw her tear stained cheeks. "Astrid see this?" I said pointing to my head.

"Yeah it's a beanie. What about it?" she asked.

"It isn't just a beanie. It a green beanie and the love of my life took time out of her schedule to make it for me. I could never buy this." I said.

"You like it that much?" she asked me.

"Why else would I be wearing a beanie in the middle of summer?" I said.

"Cause you're crazy." Astrid giggled.

"That too." I said. Astrid and I laughed a little bit then she swallowed hard.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked.

"I just meant I could spend Snoggletog with my family." I replied. Astrid curled up into herself.

"I guess I thought that I was your family." She said quietly. My eyes grew wide. Was she saying that she wanted to...

"Do you want to be?" I asked. Astrid nodded. Neither of us had words now. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then we both attacked each others lips. I pinned her down to the bed and started to grind our clothes sexes together. I don't know what it was about it, but the thought of starting a family with her was such a turn on.

I felt as if I couldn't get enough of her. Just as I was about to tear her shirt off, there was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup." said my dad.

"Yeah?" I called back. Astrid was still kissing my neck as I answered him.

"Your mother and I were thinking of dancing. Come and join us." He said. I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to continue, but my dad didn't know how far Astrid and I had been.

"We'll be right down." I said.

"Do we have to?" Astrid whined.

"Do you want to explain to my dad that we are going to have hot sex instead?" I asked. Astrid pushed me off of her.

"Let's go dancing!" she said jumping up. We went downstairs where mom was picking out songs to dance to. She smiled and put a CD in the player. It started with a slow waltz. Dad quickly swooped up mom into the waltz. I sat down on the couch and Astrid sat next to me.

"Come on you two, start dancing." My dad said.

"Naw. I am pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea." I said pointing to my leg. My dad laughed.

"Alright." Dad said. He sat Mom down next to me and danced with Astrid. To tell you the truth, I was really jealous. But what am I suppose to do? I can't dance anymore. The song then changed and Astrid took her seat next to me again.

"This song!" Mom said standing up. "It was our wedding song!" Dad just smiled and started to dance with mom again. I knew the song. It was the typical traditional wedding song we used in Berk. To tell you the truth, I was planning on using it in Astrid and I's wedding. Dad looked straight into moms eyes.

_"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, With ne'er a fear of drowning, And gladly ride the waves of life, If you will marry me, No scorching sun, Nor freezing cold, Will stop me on my journey."_ Dad started singing in his deep baritone resounding voice. _"If you will promise me your heart, And love..."_

_"And love me for eternity."_ My mom sang along._ "My dearest one my darling dear, Your mighty words astound me, But I've no need of mighty deeds, When I feel your arms around me."_ As she sang they started dancing.

Astrid, at first, just clapped, but then pulled me into the dancing and of course we danced backwards. I was so happy I started the next verse.

_"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, And I would keep you from all harm, If you would stay beside me."_ I sang in my tenor voice.

_"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold."_ Astrid sang in her light soprano voice. We all then joined in the singing.

_"I only want you near me."_ Even with my prosthetic, I was dancing pretty well and spinning Astrid around. It was so much fun. _"To love to kiss to sweetly hold, For the dancing and the dreaming, Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love beside me, I'll swim and sail on savage seas, With ne'er a fear of drowning, And gladly ride the waves of life, If you will marry me."_ I was laughing because the dance was so much fun. I hadn't danced since, well, I lost my leg.

At the end of the dance, my prosthetic slipped against the floor and I fell. I just broke out into harder laughter after I hit the floor. Astrid helped me up and all four of us continued to laugh. Astrid then tried to hide a yawn.

"I think I am going to hit the sack." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah me too." I said and followed her up the stairs.

"Sleep well you two." My dad called up continuing to dance with Mom. Astrid and I went to our room and I shut the door behind me.

"Well that was fun." I started. "We should do that more often." Astrid the came behind me and I heard a click. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the bed. "I shouldn't have been afraid of dancing. I did fine." I said taking my leg off. I laid down on the bed and Astrid jumped on top of me.

"You are not seriously thinking of sleeping are you?" She asked me. I looked up at her and saw the lust in her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said. Astrid then smiled and kissed me.


	35. Not Sleeping

_**Author's Note: Hello my dearest readers. I have a couple more chapters in mind. Thank a bowl of caramel caribou ice cream!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**sselhtootandpuccih**_

* * *

Astrid smiled and leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't as desperate as our kisses had been. It was actually quite gentle. I sat up slowly still kissing her gently.I rested my hands on her hips softly and she gently tangled her hands in my hair. I slid my left hand across her back and my right to her shoulder. I carefully rolled us over and started to give her sweet kisses down her cheek and onto her neck. I pushed myself off of her and took hold of the hem of her shirt. I pulled her shirt off her and over her head. I place my hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her as I slid them up her creamy skin. I kissed her lips for a while then trailed more soft kisses down toward her collarbone.

"Hiccup." she whimpered. I placed my finger on her mouth.

"Shh." I hushed. "The walls aren't soundproof." I whispered. Astrid nodded and I kissed her sweet pink lips again. Astrid grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up to my arms. I reluctantly broke our kiss to let her take off my shirt then kissed her again. I carefully pulled her body up against mine so that her soft skin was on my chest. My hands slowly made their way to the bra clasp on her back and released her bra. I did not pull it off yet. I rested her back down on the bed and trailed kisses down to her left breast and slowly removed the bra from that side. I paused my kisses to rub my hand on her breast. I first made a grabbing motion with my hand and it slowly turned into a circular motion. My eyes took in the wonderful sight before me.

I finally gave in and placed my lips on her breast. I savored that honey like flavor of her skin. Astrid arched up into me. I looked up to see her open her mouth and start to let out another moan. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"As much as I love to hear you calling out for me, you can't make a sound." I whispered. I didn't know why but the thought of getting caught turned me on. I withdrew my hand and replace it with my lips. Astrid shivered under me. I broke our kiss. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Then let me warm you up." I said. I took her lips again and wrapped my arms around her to bring her closer to my burning body. I rolled my hips up against her grinding our still clothed sexes together. Astrid whimpered into my mouth, something that I was finding irresistible. I let go of her lips and stopped my movements. "Don't make a sound." I breathed into her ear. Astrid nodded as she squirmed beneath me. I started to kiss my way down again I stopped at her breasts and this time I took her right breast into my mouth. Astrid put her fist into her mouth to quiet herself as I repeated licked, sucked, and kissed her breast. As I savored her breasts, my hands went down her stomach and on to her clothed sex. I could feel her heat through the jeans I was beginning to hate.

I slipped my hands toward the front of her jeans, unbuttoned them, and pulled down the zipper. I trail my kisses down to her stomach as I slipped her jeans and underwear off. I stopped my kiss to look at the goddess before me. My hands traveled on there own up and down her delicious body.

"Hiccup." she whispered. Her eyes were begging me to continue. I pressed myself against her and kissed her lips as I placed my hands on the folds of her entrance. Astrid screamed into my mouth I could feel her try to break the kiss, but I couldn't let her be heard. I covered her mouth with my other hand as I continued massaging her folds.

Once I was pleased with how wet she was, I plunged my index and middle fingers into her. Her body arched up into me and I couldn't help but imagine it if were something else. I made a come here motion with my fingers. Astrid squirmed and writhed beneath me. Her screams stayed muffled in my hand.

I pulled out my fingers and uncovered her mouth. Astrid laid back against the bed heaving heavy breaths. I pushed off my jeans and my boxers off. It felt good to release my ever hardening member. I lined up my member to her entrance and looked back up to her face.

"I love you." I said. I then started to pushed myself inside her. Astrid couldn't have screamed louder. I sealed her lips with mine as I continued to push in. I was also grunting and wanting to moan. I started to thrust in and out of her. I never broke the kiss. I was afraid if I did, we would get caught.

Astrid and I were close to climax when there was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup is everything okay?" My dad asked. Astrid and I froze. I was at the point I couldn't stop. I covered her mouth as I broke the kiss.

"Yeah dad everything's fine!" I said. I continued to thrust in and out of Astrid and bit my lip to keep my voice down.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard screaming." Dad asked.

"Yeah," I started. I felt as if I was being interrogated. "Astrid had a nightmare. I am taking care of her." I lied.

"Okay, good night son." he said.

"Night." I managed to say without yelling. I then pressed my lips against hers again in a sloppy kiss. I had lost my mind. Astrid and I finally climaxed together. I collapsed on top of her. Our lips separated and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. We held each other close.

"Hiccup," Astrid whispered. "You're squishing me." I took myself out of her and rolled off of her. She then gave off a light chuckled. "That was close." I could help but laugh.

"Yeah it was." I said. Astrid nestled herself under my right arm and against my chest.

"I think from now on though, I want no interruptions." Astrid said. I nodded.

"Let's wait for camping." I said. Astrid nodded.

"I agree." Astrid said. She drew little patterns on my chest. "Hiccup when will the danger pass?"

"I don't know." I replied. "What's wrong?"

"I just," she said sighing. "I just miss my family."

"Hey," I started as I turned to face her. "I thought we were family." I finished gesturing to both of us. Astrid smiled and buried her face in my chest.

"I still miss my parents and siblings." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah I guess that is reasonable." I replied. "I'm sure it won't be too much longer." Astrid sighed.

"I wish your life wasn't always on the line." she said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "My dad will catch Drago. We'll be able to live again." I truly believed that would happen. I felt as it was a matter of time till he caught him.


	36. Coming back and My Astrid

After a few more weeks, Dad deemed it safe to go back home. At first Astrid was excited, but as we packed her excitement started to fade. She would pull out a piece of clothing put it up to her nose, breath in, then sigh. Something was wrong. After about the ump-teenth millionth sigh, I couldn't take it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Astrid looked at me then back at the folded T-shirt she had in her hand.

"Oh nothing." She said heaving a heavy sigh.

"Astrid you have been sighing for the last two hours." I said coming over to her. "There is no way there could be nothing wrong."

"It's just... I don't even know why I am.. I just don't know." She said sitting on the bed putting her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and started to rub her back.

"Let's take this one step at a time then." I said. "What is the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"I am happy to go home and see my parents and siblings." She sighed.

"But?" I asked. Astrid sighed again.

"But I don't want to leave." She said.

"Why don't you want to leave?" I asked.

"I know your parents are here and all, but I was still the one who did the cooking and the cleaning. I was still taking care of you, but once we get back I..." She stopped and I could tell she wasn't going to continue. I knew what she was going to say. I smiled and kissed her temple.

"Astrid," I started. "You know you take care of me in more ways than cooking and cleaning."

"Well if you want to include sexual favors, but I like to think that it's more of a treat for me." Astrid smirked. I slid my hand down to her ass.

"Do you want a treat?" I asked. Astrid laughed.

"We need to pack." she said standing up.

"Astrid, you are always looking out for me you know that right? In that way you are always taking care of me." I said. Astrid sighed and smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right." she said smiling.

"That's better." I said smiling. "You look better with a smile." Astrid punched me in the shoulder. "Hey what was that for?"

"Because it was corny." She said. She then gave me a kiss and said nothing.

"And what was that for?" I asked.

"Because it was corny." she replied. I smiled and we continued to pack. Astrid then helped me load up the dragons... Okay you got me. I helped Astrid load the dragons. You think I am strong enough to lift those saddle bags? You are sorely mistaken! After everything was ready, we took off into the sky. Astrid flew next to me to make sure I didn't have another episode. Those were getting better. My mind rarely shut down. The two hour flight was better than the 6 hours on dragon back. Once at home, I helped Astrid unload the dragons and we went to my room.

Astrid sauntered over to the sofa and practically fell on it. "Now this is the part I hate." She said. I looked over at the coffee table that held the tea.

"I am not thrilled with Tea time either." I replied.

"Not that." Astrid sighed.

"Oh the constant doting by the servants. Yeah that does get annoying." I said.

"Not that either!" Astrid exclaimed. Everything became silent for a while then Astrid walked up to me. She started picking at imaginary fuzzies that were supposedly on my shirt. "My parents want me to go home right now."

"Do you have to?" I whined. Astrid gave a slight chuckled and nodded. "I can't sleep without my Astrid." I said in a baby like tone. Astrid rolled her eyes and started laughing.

"Now I want to leave you!" she chuckled. She went to leave and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No not my Astrid!" I said faking a whine. Astrid started to laugh harder. "My Astrid is suppose to stay with me!" I played around.

"I am sorry I said anything." Astrid roared. I turned her back toward me and kissed her.

"I love you." I said smiling like an idiot.

"You are lucky I love you too." She said pushing herself out of my arms.

"No Astrid!" I whined with a laugh.

"Good bye Hiccup!" Astrid said leaving the room. I followed her out.

"What if there is a thunderstorm?" I playfully whined. "I won't have my Astrid to snuggle with." Astrid jumped on Stormfly.

"Come here," She said pulling me up toward her. She gave me one last kiss and smiled. "You are impossible."

"I love you too." I laughed. "Good bye." Astrid then took off. Funny thing was, I really couldn't sleep that night without her!


	37. Astrid's Side Story 6

When I got home, I noticed something was wrong. My siblings were not outside and the house was quiet. My house is only quiet when we are on vacation. I knew they hadn't left because the car was still in the driveway. I put Stormfly in the stable and went inside the house. As I walked in I saw my mother. She was pale. Really pale. My father was next to her and he didn't look good either.

"Momma, Daddy," I said. "What's going on?" Momma sighed and put on a smile.

"Your siblings have been sick the last several days." Momma said. "They haven't shown any signs of getting better."

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"It's pneumonia." Daddy said. Just then I heard little Anne start to cry.

"I'll get her." I said running up the stairs. When I got to her I couldn't help but fight tears. Anne was thin and as white as a sheet. I picked her up into my arms and started to rock her. "It's okay honey bee. I am home." I said. Anne cried a little bit more before she started to relax. Anne always cries when she has a fever. After about an hour, Momma came in to feed her. I then heard heard Jake calling for Momma and I went to his room. He looked at me.

"Astrid?" he said faintly.

"Hey rock star." I said giving him a hug. "What's this I hear about you being sick?"

"Anne was sick first. Then she gave it to the rest of us." Jake pouted. "Where's mom?"

"She is taking care of Anne for a minute." I replied. "Do you need anything?"

"I want some water." he said.

"Then I'll go get you some. I'll be right back." I said. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. I really didn't like seeing my siblings this sick. When I got back, Jake had sat up in his bed. "Here you go." I said handing him the water. He took it and chugged it.

"Thanks." He said. Momma then came to Jake's room with a bowl of broth and I went to Michelle.

Michelle looked the best. She had some color in her cheeks and seemed a bit stronger than the other two. She was in her bed reading another book.

"Hey you." I said smiling. Michelle look up and jumped out of her bed.

"Astrid!" she said embracing me. "You're finally home!"

"Yeah I'm home." I said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am a lot better. My fever finally broke this morning." Michelle said. "How are Jake and Anne?"

"They're still sick." I smiled. "What are you reading?" Michelle than ran over to her book.

"Oh it's a good one!" She beamed. "It's about this red-head that is an orphan who, through a huge misunderstanding, ends up being adopted by this old maid and her old bachelor brother. There is also this boy that so far she hates with a passion. She even slams a slate over his head."

"Sounds like a good read." I replied.

"It is. It's a series and I just started the second book." She said burying her nose back into the book.

"Do remember there is a world outside of books." I smiled. She nodded and Momma came in with another bowl of broth. After giving Michelle the broth, Momma and I left. "Momma how about you and Daddy get some rest." I said as we made our way to the kitchen. "I'll watch after them." Momma shook her head.

"I am never able to sleep when my babies are sick." she said. "Besides you just got back from a long trip. You get some rest."

"Are you sure Momma?" I asked. Momma nodded and shooed me into my room. Daddy had set my bags on my bed and I heard my phone buzzing. I pulled my phone out and saw it was Hiccup calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Did you make it home alright?" he asked. That Hiccup. Always a worry wart when it comes to me.

"I made it home just fine." I replied slightly annoyed. "I am fully capable of handling myself."

"I know. Just knowing you made it back safely makes me feel better." he said.

"You know you are too sweet for you own good, right?" I replied.

"Really?! You think so?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"'Just knowing you made it back safely makes me feel better.'" I said trying to mock his voice. "I am pretty sure you are." Hiccup then started laughing.

"Okay first of all I don't sound like that. Who is this character?" he said. I started to laugh.

"You sound like that and you know it." I continued laughing.

"Whatever!" he laughed on the other end. "So I was thinking I could visit you tomorrow. If that's okay with you."

"No it's not okay." I said. "Stay home."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. It's just..." I started. Momma had a point it's hard to sleep when people you care a lot about are very sick.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"All my siblings came down with pneumonia." I said. "It's not safe for you to be here. You could catch it too."

"WHAT!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Your siblings are sick with pneumonia?! What about you? You are going to get sick."

"We don't know that for sure. I am going to help my parents out with my siblings so I may get it. I don't think I will though." I said. "So stay home. I don't want you getting sick." I heard a sigh on the other end.

"I don't know how long I can be with out you." He said.

"Oh grow up. I am just a phone call away." I said.

"I know but, I need my Astrid to go to sleep at night." He pouted. I started to imagine his face turning up into a pout.

"Good night Hiccup." I said.

"Good night. I love you!" He said.

"I love you too." I chuckled. I thought he was being absolutely ridiculous.

"Bye!" he said.

"Buh bye." I finished. I then laid down and went to sleep.

The next week I helped Momma with my siblings. They were getting a lot better. I forbade Hiccup to see me. I didn't want him getting sick. I did notice that in our phone conversations, Hiccup was beginning to sound a bit more needy. The next week was when the doctor cleared all my siblings. I was relieved and looked at my parents. They also looked relieved, but Momma didn't look to good. When I confronted Momma about it she told me she was fine and that I don't need to worry. I wish I had listened to my gut then and got the doctor.

The next day, while Momma and I were cooking dinner, Momma fell. I ran over to her and felt her forehead. She was on fire! I picked her up and brought her to her room and called the doctor. The doctor said he would be right over and then I called Daddy. He was at work and I told him that I could take care of things there, but just to let him know I called the doctor. Daddy then said he would leave for home as soon as he got out of work.

I sat with my mom till the doctor came. He looked at Momma then pulled me out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can tell you right now that your mother needs to be in a hospital." said the doctor. "I noticed it before and mentioned examining her, but she wouldn't hear of it. I am going to make sure that this is not the case, but be ready to take her to the hospital." I did as the doctor and put my extra long saddle on Stormfly. When I got back to the house, the Doctor came out to meet me.

"What wrong with my mother?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's worse than I feared." he said. "I am on my way to the Hospital now. Follow behind me." I went inside and picked up Momma once again and rushed her outside and onto my dragon. I strapped her in and we took off towards the hospital.

Hours had past since I checked her in and sat in the waiting room. I could hear Momma coughing violently in the distance. I left Michelle in charge. I also had called Daddy and told him what happened. Daddy was now on his way to the hospital. I turned my phone off because of the hospital policy. I knew that Hiccup was going to freak out and most likely hunt me down.

After Daddy went to see Momma he came out to me.

"Astrid." He started. "You know you are going to have to quit school for a while. Just till your mother is back on her feet."

"I understand. I know that my siblings can be tiresome." I said. Daddy then nodded.

"Go home then. Make sure that the house is still in one piece." Daddy tried to joke. I could tell that what the doctors had told him wasn't hopeful.

"Call me if there are any changes." I said. Daddy nodded and I left.


	38. Tears

It was so hard to watch Astrid during the funeral. I knew she was standing strong like her father for her siblings, but I wished she would cry just a little. It's not good to pretend that you are not feeling any pain. I know what it is like to lose a mother. Yes I got mine back, but it was like she was dead for fifteen years.

I guess I have some explaining to do. Astrid wasn't answering her phone. She said that the little ones weren't sick anymore so I went over to check up on her. When I got there I knocked on the door. Much to my surprise, Michelle opened it.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" I said. "I hearing you all are doing better!" Michelle somberly nodded. Something seemed off. "Is Astrid home?" I asked.

"She is at the hospital with Momma." she replied. I felt my limbs go cold. "Can you help me?" Michelle asked.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"I may be old enough to baby sit, but I don't know how to cook and Anne and Jake are hungry." Michelle admitted. I was then tackled by duo.

"Hiccup!" They both cheered.

"Hey guys!" I said getting back to my feet. "I hear you guys are hungry." Anne then tugged on my pant leg.

"I am very hungry Hiccup." she said with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but smile and swooped her up in my arms.

"Then I'll cook up a yummy meal that will satisfy your hungry tummies." I said. The two little ones cheered and Michelle sighed a sigh of relief. "But you guys need to do me a favor and pick the prettiest flowers you can find. We'll decorate the table for when Astrid comes back."

"Okay!" They said.

"Be sure to listen to Michelle while you are out there." I said. They left cheering with Michelle on there tails. I went into the kitchen and saw what Astrid and her mom had started earlier. There were pieces of salmon waiting to be cooked and potatoes on waiting to boil. I started the burners and put the salmon in the oven. I then went to the counter where I saw where peas were being shelled. I finished the peas and also put them on the stove.

By the time I had finished cooking and setting the table, Michelle and the two younger ones came back.

"Hiccup, Hiccup," Anne smiled her little fists full of bright flowers. "Look, look!" She said.

"Oh wow those are pretty flowers!" I said crouching to match her eyes. Jake also had two hand fulls. "Jake those are pretty too. You guys did a really good job." Michelle got out a vase and we put the flowers inside. All of them found a seat at the table and they started to eat. Afterwards we all went outside and Toothless played with the kids. He had fun and I liked watching them play.

After a little while, Anne started to yawn.

"Hey Michelle." I called. She came over. "What do you guys usually do before bed?"

"Momma has us take baths then Daddy usually reads a story." She replied.

"Do you think you can get them to take a bath? You can read the story too if you want." I said. "I think Anne and Jake are going to be ready for bed soon." Michelle nodded. I cleaned up the table and the dishes making sure to save the left overs for Astrid when she got home. Then it was story time and Anne grabbed my hand and sat me down next to her.

"Hiccup," Michelle started. "I have to braid Anne's hair before bed. Would you read the story?"

"Sure." I replied. "What is the book?" Jake handed me a book.

"We are on Chapter twelve!" He smiled sitting down. I looked at the book and smiled. It was a children's mystery book. I opened the book up and started to read. As I finished the chapter, Astrid walked into the house.

"Astrid!" the little ones called. Astrid forced a smile on her face and picked them up.

"Hey I'm sorry I am home so late." she said. Astrid obviously hadn't seen me. "I'll finish cooking right away."

"Oh you don't have to do that." said Jake.

"Why not?" asked Astrid. "Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Hiccup cooked for us!" Anne said.

"Hiccup?" She said looking up as I entered the room.

"Hey." I said trying to give her a comforting smile. Astrid quickly looked at Michelle.

"Put the others to bed." she said. Michelle nodded and took Anne and Jake away. She looked back at me and I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She then buried her face in my chest and started to sob. I held her close and waited for her to stop crying. When she did I sat her at the table and warmed up the leftovers. I also grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water and cleaned up her face. "Let's start from the beginning." I said. Astrid took a deep breath as I went back to grab the leftovers.

"Momma did look under the weather when I first got here." Astrid said. "She said she was fine though. Today she fell and I noticed the fever. I took her to the hospital." Astrid picked at her food. "The doctor said it was worse than he feared." There was a silence and then she started to eat more. "But this is my mom we're talking about. She'll pull through."

I stayed with Astrid the rest of the week. So I was there when she got the phone call that her mom didn't beat the pneumonia. I was glad it was after we had put the kids to bed. Astrid started screaming. I pulled her into my chest to muffle her screaming so that the sleeping kids didn't hear her or see her like this. After she had screamed her voice out, she just cried. Her limbs went limp and I eased her to the ground. Neither of us slept that night. After she gained her voice back she started to sob the same phrase.

"What am I going to tell the babies." she cried. I couldn't answer her. I had never felt so useless in my life. All I could do was hold her.

The next morning, Mr. Hofferson came through the door. He looked as if his soul had left him. After all the little ones woke up Astrid pulled herself together and her dad broke the news to them. The younger ones all broke into tears. Astrid fought her tears as she tried to comfort her siblings.

The day of the funeral, Astrid had shut off her emotions. I could tell. She was staying strong for her siblings. I sat with her during the quiet service and I couldn't help but hurt for her. I was there when they shut the lid of the coffin and carried it away. Astrid was one of the coffin bearers and I watched her die a little more inside as they lowered her mother into the ground.

By the time she had put the little ones to bed, her body showed signs of extreme grief.

"Astrid," I started. "You can cry now. You don't have to be strong anymore." Astrid buried her face into my chest and let her tears flow. It was another sleepless night that night.


	39. Leaving Her Behind

I was so very excited. In a few more weeks Astrid and I were going back to college. She needed to get away from the house and hopefully start to put her mother's death behind her.

One day I remembered what had happened the semester before. Astrid had no money to pay for the rest of the bill and I pitched in. I wondered if she had money to pay, especially after the funeral. Who knows how much they had to pay for that. I decided to give her a call.

"Hello?" Astrid answered. I heard screaming in the background. "Anne, put that down!"

"Hey need a hand?" I asked.

"No I have got-Jake snakes don't belong in the house!" She screamed. "No, I have got it."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Possi-Michelle for the tenth time NO!" Astrid scolded. "Possitive."

"How about some companionship then?" I asked. Crying was then heard in the background.

"Jake I told you to put that snake outside!" Astrid yelled. "Anne the snake won't do anything to you. Hiccup would you hold for a moment?"

"Sure." I said. I heard her put the phone down and screaming died down. Anne's crying had also stopped.

"I'm back. What were you asking me?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted some companionship." I replied.

"I have to watch the kids, you have done enough for me." Astrid replied.

"I do need to talk to you Astrid." I said.

"Then spill it!" she snapped.

"Astrid." I said feeling a bit offended.

"I'm sorry. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you needed any extra money to get to school this next year?" I asked. There was silence on the other end for a moment then Astrid spoke.

"Nope no money is needed." she said her voice wavering.

"Astrid is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she lied. How do I know that she was lying? Astrid has this certain tone in her voice when she lies. It's a low tone and very airy. "I am just getting used to mom being gone and all."

"You're lying." I said.

"What? I am not." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are. I can tell." I said. "What did we say about no secrets?"

"Hiccup, I really don't want to talk about this now." She said.

"We need to." I said. "Tell me what is going on." There was silence on the other end.

"Hiccup I have to go." She said. "Love you, bye!" And with that she hung up. I was not going to let her get away with this one. I jumped on Toothless and went over as soon as I could. When I got there, Anne was sitting outside with her piggy bank in her lap.

"Hey Anne." I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Hiccup!" Anne said as she jumped up to hug me.

"What are you up to?" I asked. Anne sighed.

"Daddy and Astrid are trying to pay the funeral bills." she said. "I thought I would help and give them what I have." I gave her a hug. Even though she was young, Anne was so kind. "Do you think five dollars in dimes, pennies, and nickles will help?" I forced a smile. I didn't know how to answer her.

"Maybe. Where's Astrid?" I asked. "I would like to talk to her."

"She is at the table looking at papers." Anne said. I gave Anne a kiss on the crown of her head and went inside.

Just as Anne said, Astrid was sitting at the table looking at papers... bills. There was a calculator on one side of her and I could see that she was worried. She raised her head to see me a little bit then let out a heavy sigh.

"Hiccup, I said I don't want to talk about this right now!" She groaned.

"You should have said something." I said sitting next to her and looking at the papers. For me, the amount on the papers was like looking at Anne's coins. It wasn't a lot to me, but it sure was a lot for a middle class family. "I can help you." Astrid slammed the paper in her hands down on the table.

"No Henry!" She yelled. I knew that this was serious. "We can get through this without your money!"

"Astrid, this is a least the same amount as a semester of tuition at our college. If I can't help with the funeral, let me help with your schooling." I said trying to reason with her. Astrid stood violently pushing out of her chair.

"No Henry!" She said. "I don't need your money!" She walked into the kitchen and I followed her.

"You do know that I don't mind helping." I said.

"Henry, we can pay our own bills." She yelled. Astrid took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay." I said. Astrid faced me again.

"We will not be needing your money." Astrid said calmly. She took some more deep breaths. "I am not going back to school." My heart sank. I couldn't believe my ears.

"What?" I asked.

"I am not returning to school." Astrid said.

"But you have to!" I said.

"I can't." she said her voice rising.

"Let me pay!" I said instantly.

"It isn't about money!" Astrid said even louder.

"Then what?" I said frustrated. "What is this about? Is this about me?"

"It's not about you!" she yelled.

"Then who?!" I yelled back.

"It's about three babies who don't have a mother to look after them!" Astrid cried. I froze. Is that what this was all about? "I am not going to put them in day care and they are my responsibility! They need a momma! I may only be an older sister, but I am the closest thing that they've got to a momma!" I hung my head. I didn't know how to answer her.

"What about us?" I asked. Astrid sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Long distance relationships are hard." she replied. "If you want, we can break up right now so you are free to be with whoever you want."

"No!" I spat out. Astrid looked up at me with shock. "I've been pining for you since I have met you! I am not letting you go!"

"Then what are we going to do Henry?" Astrid asked. "I have given up my phone and we don't have wifi out here."

"We can do this the old fashioned way then." I replied. "We can write to each other. Even if you don't write to me, I will write to you every day!" Astrid let out a laugh of relief and smiled up at me.

"You would." she said. "I'm going to have letters up to the ceiling!" I smiled.

"Than that's what we'll do." I said. Astrid then embraced me tightly. "I'll come on the weekends to visit." I said rubbing her back with my hands.

"No." She said. I looked at her. "You are only allowed to come back if your grades stay high." Astrid finished.

"That's not fair!" I whined. Astrid giggled.

"I don't want to be the reason your grades are suffering." Astrid said. "You can only come back if your grades stay high." I pretended to pout and she laughed even harder. Astrid then leaned into my ear. "If your grades are really good, I will give you a surprise when you get back." she whispered cupping my member. I felt my eyes want to roll back into my head and I grunted.

"I'll see what I can do." I gasped. Astrid laughed then gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Henry." she said. I nodded then went home.


End file.
